Is There Love in Las Noches?
by kitty8688kitty8688 the only
Summary: A collection of oneshots of the 'couple' Grimm x Hime. Ranging from craziness to serious situations between the two. The things they go through seem to never end. Rating changes for each oneshot, more information inside.
1. Info & My Picture is Special OS1

**Title:** _**My Picture is Special**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T; Curse words (very little- but enough) and indications of-- 'dirty' things.

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; General

**Quick Summary:** Ulquiorra is giving Orihime a tour of Las Noches. During the tour, she turns and goes into Szayel room by 'mistake'. In the end, Szayel gives Orihime a camera- the type that prints out the photo automatically. What will she do with it…?

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance):** Ulquiorra, Szayel, Grimmjow (of course!), Nnoitora (spelled as 'Noitora' in this oneshot), and Stark.

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 1st (Start Date) & December 2nd (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 14 (Including my comments)

* * *

Orihime was looking through her small window in her room- as always. Ever since she has arrived at Las Noches, she has felt the feeling of loneliness and of course, home-sick. She would think of her friends at first, but she would stop herself to stop the tears from coming and making her feel worse. Every time she thought about her friends, she thinks about the 'deal' she made with Aizen. She sometimes regrets and believes that she has made the wrong decision coming to Las Noches. While she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her door opening and someone quietly walking in. She woke up from her thoughts when she was startled by someone tapping her shoulder. She turns her head and sees her 'body guard' while she is in Las Noches- Ulquiorra. Orihime stands up and turns around completely to face him. As always, his face held a blank face expression. He had his hands by his side, like some soldier. Ulquiorra looks at her and blinks once before he spoke.

"I have been ordered by Aizen to give you a tour of Las Noches."

She blinks her eyes in disbelief.

"Re-Really…?"

"Yes… However, if you try to escape, you will be sent back to your room and will not be allowed outside of it ever again."

Orihime looks down with sadness and nods her head.

"Good… Now that you understand, make sure you keep up with me."

Ulquiorra turns around and leaves her room. He waits for her outside, holding the door. She exits out of her room and Ulquiorra closes the door behind her. Ulquiorra turns right, and Orihime follows without another word.

"Since you have met some of us, I'm going to show you our rooms."

Orihime eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"I won't be able to show you some of our rooms… Since they have privacy 'rights' from Aizen." Ulquiorra explained as they kept walking.

Ulquiorra kept walking with Orihime trying to keep up with his pace. He walked right by 2 rooms, only stopping for a brief second to explain who room it was. They turned out to be Yammy's and Aaroniero's rooms. Their doors were closed and Orihime didn't bother asking any questions about it. Ulquiorra kept walking and walked by a room that had the door slightly open. Orihime stopped for a second and pointed at it.

"Whose room is that…?"

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to look at her.

"That's Szayel's room. I believe you haven't meant him yet… And I think it is better to leave it at that…" He said with a hint of seriousness.

He turns back around and continues walking. Orihime walked forward a little, but then stopped again.

"_I wonder what one of their rooms look like…?_" Orihime thought as she approached the door quietly.

She looks back to where Ulquiorra was, and realized that he didn't notice that she stopped. She looks back at the door. She thought it was rude to walk in the room, but curiosity got the best of her as she entered the room with caution. To her surprise, there were machines and jars everywhere, along with bookshelves and other shelves with things on them. In front of her and not too far from where she stood, was this big screen. Under the big screen was a big keyboard and smaller screens were attached to it. In front of the big screen, was a swivel chair, but nobody was sitting in the seat at the moment. Orihime wasn't sure if she should be amazed or afraid of the things in the room. She approaches the big screen and looks at it. She gasps slightly in surprise. On the big screen, was a picture of Kurosaki- with a 'pissed off' expression on his face. The corner of her mouth went up a little, turning into a small smile.

"_At least I know that you are safe…_" She thought.

She was about to reach a hand out to touch the screen, but an unfamiliar voice startled her.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Orihime looks to her left, where the voice came from. There stood an unfamiliar face. The guy had pink hair and he wore his hollow mask that was in shape of glasses. He was slim and he looked, obviously, intelligent. For some reason, the guy instantly reminded her of Ishida. Her eyes looked at him in slight fear. In his hand, he held a scalpel and behind him was an operating table. She couldn't see what was on the table, because it was covered by a white sheet- but she didn't want to know either. She looked at the scalpel in his hand in fear. The guy realized this and smiled lightly at her.

"Oh, don't worry… I'm not planning to cut you up. I already have something more interesting to experiment on then you."

He puts the scalpel down on the table behind him and walked up to her. His hands were behind his back and the same smile was on his face. He pushes his glasses up his nose slightly.

"I'm afraid we have never met before. My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. Now, who are you and why are you in my room?"

Orihime stuttered for a second before she answered his question.

"M-My name is Orihime Inoue… I-I'm sorry for coming into your room… I was just-" Szayel cut her shortly.

"You're Orihime?" He said with a bit of interest and surprise.

She simply nods her head.

"Well, nice to finally meet you. Aizen spoke about a special 'guest', but he didn't give a specific description. Sorry for the late introductions then."

Orihime just nods her head. Szayel was about to say something else, but then Ulquiorra came into the room- making sure he was noticed by hitting the door against the wall when he opened it. Ulquiorra held a blank expression as always, but he stared at one to the other. Before his gaze finally landed on Orihime and stayed there. Even though he held a blank expression, she could tell he was mad at her.

"Didn't I tell you to not enter his room?"

Szayel looks at Ulquiorra.

"There is no need to get mad at her. She wasn't any trouble to me. In fact, she was good company… And besides, if she was troublesome, she would be on one of my dissecting tables by now."

Ulquiorra looks at him briefly before he looked back at Orihime.

"Let's continue the tour. And, don't do it again or I will return you to your room."

Orihime nods her head. She was about to walk beside him, but she saw something that caught her interest. She points at it.

"Is that a camera?"

"Yes it is… A rather old one, but it still works none the less."

Orihime picks it up and looks at it. It was the kind that would automatically print out the picture for you. Szayel realized she probably wanted it.

"If you want it, you may keep it. I was going to throw it out anyway because it is no longer useful to me."

Orihime smiles at him lightly and held the camera tightly in her hand.

"Th-thank you…" She said in a small and soft voice.

"My pleasure." Szayel said as he walked back to the operating table to get back to whatever he was doing.

"Um… Szayel… Can I try it out on you…?"

He stops in his tracks and turns to look at her.

"I can see why I'm interesting." Szayel said as he turned to face her.

Orihime ignored his comment and held the camera up. Szayel smiled lightly, but it looked more cocky then a normal smile. She takes the picture and looked at the photograph when it came out. Szayel didn't bother asking about it, he instead decided to try to get back to his experiment. Orihime holds the picture in her hand, but doesn't look at it.

"Let's get moving-- now." Ulquiorra said, with a very small hint of impatience.

Orihime simply nods her head. Ulquiorra turns towards the door and leaves. Orihime looks down and saw a folder. She quickly opens it and sees a picture of Kurosaki, with a small smile on his face. Without thinking, she takes the picture and puts it into one of her hidden pockets. She walks out of the room and joined Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra continues the tour. While they were walking, she came up with ideas of what to do with the camera.

"_I could take pictures of everyone… I'm not sure why- but it would be a little fun at least…_" Orihime thought.

They pass by another room that had the door shut. Without stopping to explain, Ulquiorra points at it.

"That is Zommari Leroux's room… He is the 7th Espada… I'm not sure if Szayel told you his number, but he is the 8th Espada."

Orihime nods her head and kept walking. But, Ulquiorra stopped suddenly. Orihime couldn't see why he stopped, but she looks around him. She sees the guy she healed a few weeks back- the blue haired Espada that had his left arm cut off. He was standing by his door with one hand extended on his doorknob with no particular face expression. But, when he saw Ulquiorra, he grinned at him. He pulls his hand away from the knob and puts it into his pocket, like his other hand.

"What's this? You're walking around without doing your duty of watching the woman?" He said sarcastically, not noticing Orihime behind Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra blinks once before he answered.

"Grimmjow… You are mistaken. I am watching her at this very moment."

At that, Grimmjow's grin disappeared. He just noticed Orihime, who was looking from behind Ulquiorra. He stared at her for a few seconds, before he looked back at Ulquiorra.

"What is the woman doing out of her room, and with _you_?" Grimmjow said with a hint of anger.

"Aizen gave me orders to let her get a tour of the place. Since she has been with us for a few weeks and stayed quiet in her room- he figured it would be alright to let her out for one day." Ulquiorra explained.

Grimmjow scoffs at his answer.

"Now, if you don't mind. Move out of the way so that I can finish the tour."

Grimmjow scoffs again before he walked pass him and then Orihime. Ulquiorra started to walk forward, Orihime followed a little, but stopped. She looked down at the camera in her hand and then turned around. Grimmjow wasn't that far, for he was walking at a slow pace anyway.

"Gri-Grimmjow…! Wa-Wait!" Orihime said with stutter.

Ulquiorra stopped where he was and turned to see what was going on. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks also, but he didn't turn around to face her.

"What is it that you want?"

"Um-well… I just wanted to know if-- You-would-like-to-take-a-picture-because-I'm-taking-pictures-of-some-of-the-Espada…!" She quickly said.

Grimmjow processed what she said in his mind before he turned and stared at her for a second. He approaches her slowly and stopped when he was right in front of her. He looks down.

"Che! What the fuck do I look like!? Some movie star!?"

Orihime didn't say anything back. She just took the blow from him and remained 'calm'. Ulquiorra didn't do anything. He knew that if Grimmjow got too far, he would interfere before it got to that point. Grimmjow replaced the scowl on his face with a grin. He lowers his head by her ear and whispered, "Or are you asking because you want to look at my picture _at night_?" Orihime blushed a little at what he said before she responded.

"Th-that is not true at all….! I already took a picture of Szayel…!"

Grimmjow moves his head from near her ear and saw the picture of him in her hand. He scoffed in disgust and turned his back on her to continue where he was going.

"I don't want a picture taken of me! It's just a waste of time!" Grimmjow said in response.

Ulquiorra remained emotionless, but he said something negative about Grimmjow.

"Yeah… If you took a picture of him, the camera would break." Ulquiorra said without meaning to be funny.

Orihime found it slightly funny, but she kept her laughter to herself. Grimmjow had stopped in his tracks once again and turned around in anger- although he was far from them.

"What did you say you prick?!"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but he turned his back and continued to walk- ignoring Grimmjow completely. Orihime followed him without another word. Grimmjow scoffed before he walked away in his own direction. They passed by another door that was shut. Ulquiorra didn't even point at the door or even explained whose room it was. Orihime found it strange that Ulquiorra wouldn't mention this room.

"Um Ulquiorra…. Whose room is that….?"

"It is better for you to not know… Let's just say that if you see him or even come near his room- you are doomed… But, such a thing won't happen with me around."

Orihime didn't question them any further. But then, an unfamiliar voice spoke that sounded eerie and very 'sneaky' like.

"What do we have here? Ulquiorra and pet-sama having a nice walk together?"

Ulquiorra and Orihime turn. Orihime didn't remember seeing this guy anywhere. If she saw this guy anywhere, she would instantly recognize him because of the eye patch he wore with only one eye looking that looked like a snake's eye.

"What do you want, Noitora?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Eh?! I don't want anything, I just came here to see what you're up to. And, I see that you are giving pet-sama a dog walk here. Where is her leash?" Noitora said with a smile.

"Pe-Pet sama….?" Orihime repeated.

Noitora looks at her.

"That's right. Pet-sama is you." He said as he pointed at her with one of his long fingers.

Orihime felt sick all of a sudden.

"Well if you don't want anything, then leave- now." Ulquiorra said with seriousness and completely ignoring his comments.

Noitora laughs slightly at him.

"Alright, I'll move along then…"

He was about to walk pass them, but then he saw the camera in Orihime's hands.

"What's this…? Is that a camera? And-"

He sees Szayel picture in her hand.

"A picture of Szayel!? I can't allow pet-sama to have a picture of only him!" He said with slight anger.

He points at himself.

"Take a picture of me, pet-sama."

Orihime almost said, "No", but decided to not be killed at that moment. She simply nods her head. Noitora smiles at that. And then, he tried to muster up the best smile he could that looked genuine- but it turned out to be even scarier than his 'normal' smile. Orihime felt a cold shiver go up her spine, but she took the picture anyway. Once it came out, Noitora snatched the picture out of her hand and looked at it. He smiles at his own picture.

"Not bad I say- right pet-sama?" He said sarcastically.

"Um… Well- it's—um-"

She didn't know _what_ to say, but Ulquiorra managed to save her by cutting in.

"I'm afraid we have to go. This tour should have ended a long time ago."

"Alright, alright! There is no need to be so pushy Ulquiorra… I'm leaving." Noitora said as he walked pass them and walked off somewhere.

Ulquiorra didn't move until he was sure Noitora was long gone. When they walked again, he briefly spoke of his room- but nothing much or important. When they passed 2 other doors, Orihime didn't dare ask about them. She was afraid that they would be just as bad as Noitora's- the person at least. They kept walking and then they stopped in front of a door.

"This room belongs to Stark… You don't have to worry about him doing anything. He usually is asleep and very lazy most of the time… Even if I open this door now, he'll be on his 'bed' asleep." Ulquiorra said as he opened the door for her to see.

She looks inside, and she loved how his room looked instantly. There were picture of fluffy clouds on the walls, pillows everywhere- various sizes and shapes, and there was this _BIG_ bed that looked so comfortable that she wanted to approach it and sit on it. Her mouth drops open a little in surprise. Ulquiorra saw her face expression and somewhat questioned it.

"Is his room that great….? Then you should definitely stay away from Noitora's room-- and _mine_."

"Huh? Well um, it looks so fluffy and calm… It looks so comfortable is all…"

Orihime legs moved on their own, inside his room and approached the big bed. Before she could even lay a hand on it, someone spoke.

"Don't touch my bed!"

She looks to her left and saw this guy that looked bored and somewhat tired looking- with only a towel wrapped around his bottom half. Orihime blushed and hid her face behind her hands as the camera fell onto the ground. Ulquiorra walked in and stood beside her.

"Ah, sorry about that Stark… I didn't realize you would just come out of the shower room... Usually you are asleep."

"Well, I don't care what you _thought_! Next time knock! I'm still tired as hell!" Stark said, acting like a grump.

Ulquiorra nods his head. He picks up the camera and accidently hit the button that takes the pictures. The picture stayed inside the camera. He grabs one of Orihime arms to walk her out of the room- since she still covered her face. Once they left his room- along with him slamming the door behind them, Orihime removed her hands from her face. Ulquiorra looks at her.

"This will be all I will show you today. Besides, it is getting 'late' and you need your sleep along with dinner."

He hands her the camera she dropped. She sees a picture was taken. She takes it out and blushed even more when she saw it was a perfect shot of Stark upper half- including his face with that slight angry and a tired look on his face. She looks away from it and followed Ulquiorra back to her room. They walk backed without stopping for anything this time. She walks inside her room once she got there without another word. Ulquiorra leaves her and mentions something about bringing her dinner. She sits on her couch and lays the camera next to her on her couch along with the pictures she took. She starts to think about today 'events'.

"_So far, I have met 3 new Esapada's… Noitora, Szayel, and-- Stark…_"

She blushes again at the thought of him. And then, this weird thought hit her. For some reason, she wondered what the blue haired Espada- Grimmjow- would look like if he was only covered by a towel.

"_I wonder what he would look like if he was only wrapped around with a towel… With his bright blue hair- he would look a little attractive…_"

Orihime stopped her thoughts from going any further and blushed.

"_What am I thinking!? Why did I think that….?_"

She sighs and then she takes the picture of Kurosaki out of her pocket. She looks at it and then new thoughts about Grimmjow came to her.

"_For some reason… He reminds me of Kurosaki-kun… At least, his posture and his behavior somewhat… Although his morals are a little-- no, a lot different from Kurosaki-kun… Even though it was for that brief moment…_"

And then, she has funny thoughts about him.

"_If I think about it, his hair looks like a swirly smoothie- or a milkshake! And, it's blue! That would be so funny if he wore some kind of fluffy outfit-like the clouds in Stark room! His hair would be the sky and he would be the cloud!_ _Or maybe it should be a sheep costume…!_"

She giggles at her thoughts and didn't notice that someone walked in her room.

"What are you laughing about?"

Orihime stops giggling, dropped the picture behind her back, and looks towards her door. There stood Ulquiorra with a cart with her food on it.

"I asked, what are you laughing about?" He asked again.

"Oh nothing…! Just something back at home is all!" She lied as she chuckled nervously.

Ulquiorra remained emotionless and just stared at her, not understanding why she chuckled. She quickly changes the subject.

"Um, Ulquiorra… I didn't get to take a picture of you… Can I?" She asked shyly

He continued to stare at her, before he answered with a nod. She picks up the camera and approached him, where he stood. Ulquiorra doesn't even smile for a moment or anything for the camera. She takes a picture of him. Before she could look at the picture, she looks down at the tray.

"I will just take my food off of the tray and you can pick up my plate tomorrow…"

Ulquiorra nods his head and then he left with the cart once she took her food off of it. Once he left, she looked at the picture she took. She gasped in shock- utter shock. Even though she didn't see him do it, she could clearly see it in the picture. Ulquiorra in the picture had a small smile on his face. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid or amused by it. She finally walked back to her couch and ate her food in silence on her couch. Later, she put her camera along with the pictures on one of the small table stools that was given to her before she went to 'bed' on her couch. She held Kurosaki's picture in her hand, looked at it once more, before she put it under the pillow she was laying her head on. After what seemed like a long time, hours, she was able to finally drift off to sleep- or beginning to. She was interrupted when she heard her door creak open. The creak wasn't loud, but it wasn't silent either. She didn't hear anyone come in, because their feet were so quiet. She instantly became afraid.

"_Oh no…! Is it Noitora…!? Please let it not be him…!_" She thought as she kept her eyes closed.

She couldn't see, but she could feel their reiatsu approaching her. They stopped near her, and she could feel the person eyes looking down at her. But then, she felt their reiatsu walk away from where she was to one of her small tables. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she did anyway. Opening only one of her eyes, she looks where they stood. She almost gasped in surprise with a mixture of confusion.

"_Gr-Grimmjow!?_" She thought.

She could see him looking at the camera that was there sitting on the small table. He picks it up and examines it. He stopped and slowly turned his head to look at her. She quickly closed her eyes again. When Grimmjow figured that she was fully asleep, he looked back at the camera. And then, he noticed the pictures that were under the camera. He picks them up and looks at them one by one. He saw Szayel's first, he simply threw his onto the ground behind him. And then he saw Noitora's, he scoffed in disgust at that one. He throws it behind him. Next, he saw a picture that would bring him slight shock and anger at the same time. He was shocked that Ulquiorra- one of the Espada that has the least amount of emotions- had a small smile on his face. He looked at it with so much hate, that he ripped the picture in half and threw it behind him. Orihime saw him do this, but she didn't say anything. Finally he saw the picture that sent blushes on Orihime's face every time she looked at it. Grimmjow frowned upon the picture of Stark- although he had to admit that he looked funny with a very pissed off face expression. He ripped that picture into two also and threw it behind him. He once again turns his head to see if she was still sleep, and not to his surprise she was asleep still (or so he thinks). He looks at the camera again.

"_How the fuck do you use this thing…?_"

His face expression was blank and somewhat confused on how to use the thing. With the camera pointed at him, he accidently presses the button and it took a picture of him. He found the button, and then he saw the picture fallout from the camera onto the floor. He picks it up and looks at it. He personally didn't like the picture, but he decided to not rip it. He puts it onto the small table and looked at the camera again.

"_Now that I know how to use it… What should I do with it…?_"

He thought about it, and then an idea hit him. He grins at his idea and then he held the camera away from his face, with it still pointing at him. He kept the grin on his face and snapped a picture. He put it onto the table, and then he had other ideas to take pictures of himself. Orihime had her eye closed and didn't want to open them, just in case he was looking at her again. She didn't open her eyes again until she heard Grimmjow leave her room. She didn't open her eyes immediately, just in case he wasn't gone completely or came back. But, after a few minutes went by, she opened her eyes and looked around. Indeed, he was gone. She sat up on her couch and was about to stand up, but she heard her door open again. She quickly ducks her head onto the pillow. But, in result, the picture of Kurosaki fell from under her pillow and landed onto the floor. She saw it and she was about to reach for it, but then the person walked inside her room. She quickly pulled back her hand and closed her eyes. She felt his, Grimmjow, reiatsu approach where she was.

"_Oh no… Did he see me…!?_"

He stood there for a few seconds, staring at her, and then he looked away.

"_That's strange… I thought I saw her up for a second there…_"

He wasn't sure and he didn't want to wake her just in case she was asleep. She might complain to Ulquiorra tomorrow and he might tell Aizen about it. He was about to walk out again, but he stepped on something that slightly made a 'crunch' sound under his foot. He looks down and lifts his foot up.

"What's this…?" He said quietly out loud.

"_Oh! He found the picture of Kurosaki-kun! I hope he doesn't rip it like he did with the others…_!"

Grimmjow picks up what he stepped on and looked at it. As soon as he did, he growled at the picture of Kurosaki and he crushed it in his hand. Orihime could hear it being crushed and _almost_ sighed in sadness quietly. Grimmjow then ripped the picture into tiny pieces. He threw the pieces onto the floor. He looks down at her and scoffed.

"So, you had a picture of that bastard!? Che! If he's so great, then why the fuck are you still here!?" He said out loud, but quietly.

Orihime felt her heart hurt a little at the sound of that, but she managed to keep her face relaxed, as if she was still sleeping. He looks away from her and he was about to head out again, but he stopped and then grinned at an idea he had. He walks to the small table that had the camera on it and takes it. He walks out of her room and closes the door behind him. Orihime lifts her head a bit and looks towards the door. A few seconds later, she heard something crash outside her room. She didn't know what it was, but then the thought hit her as she looked at the small table behind her where she laid her camera. Not to her surprise, the camera wasn't there. She closes her eyes and sighs very quietly.

"_Grimmjow must have crushed the camera… Now I have nothing to do… And-_"

She looks down at the torn up pieces of Kurosaki's picture.

"_I have nothing to 'remember' him by…_" Orihime thought with sadness.

She was about to cry, but then she noticed pictures on the table. She stood up and walked towards the table. She looks down at the pictures and picks them up. All of them were pictures of Grimmjow. She looks at them one by one. The first one she saw was him with this blank and somewhat confused look. She actually found that one to be slightly adorable. She looks at the next one, and he had that grin on his face that she found somewhat scary and maybe-- 'adorable'… She looks at the third one, and his expression took her by surprise. In this one, he was actually smiling- not his crazy smile, grin, or any other of his sadistic face expressions. His smile was actually genuine. She found it rather cute for some reason. She didn't have any mixture of feelings, like she did with Ulquiorra's picture. She almost laughed, because she somehow found it funny that he would actually smile for the camera.

"_And he didn't want to take one earlier… He is a strange one sometimes…_"

She looks at the next one, this one made her blush a bit. He didn't have his jacket on, thus his whole chest was revealed to her, including his arms. He had the grin on his face this time, but it wasn't meant to be scary, more like cocky. She somehow didn't mind the grin in this picture as much- nor his chest being more exposed than usual. She hesitated to look at the next picture. It seemed to her that he was becoming more 'outgoing' as she went through the pictures. But, after a few seconds of standing there, she moved on to the next one. She blushed like crazy for this one. He was completely exposed, but his jacket covered his-- special part, although his butt was probably exposed in the back. Her face was bright like a tomato, but she didn't put it down or drop it as quick as she thought she would.

"_Ho-How did he take this picture…? If I had of opened my eyes, I would have seen his naked butt…_" Orihime thought as her blush intensified.

In this picture, he had the same grin on his face.

She moves on quickly without thinking, and sighed quietly in relief at the next picture. In this one, he had his pants back on, but his back was turned and his jacket was hung over his shoulder. The back of his head was showing in this one. She found this one very cute for some reason and she smiled lightly at this one.

"_Wait a minute… How did he take a picture with his back turned!?_"

She was confused and pondered that question for a few seconds. But, she gave up as she moved on. But, alas, that was the last picture. The one she saw was the very first picture she saw of Grimmjow. She blinked a few times and even looked at the back of the pictures- wondering if there was more. She didn't know why she did it, she just knew she did it because she actually wanted to see more. But, of course, there wasn't any more. Sighing very quietly in disappointment, she looks at the first picture. A thought hit her head. She looks through the pictures until she found it. She takes the picture of where he smiled- his genuine smile. She puts the others down and carried that one picture with her to the couch. She looks at it once more before she put it under her pillow- like she did with Kurosaki's. She lays her head down on the pillow and she fell asleep quickly with a smile on her face. Outside of her room, without her realizing it, Grimmjow was by her door looking in- the door was slightly a gap. Enough for him to see her when she was standing to look at the pictures. He grins at his 'job' well done.

"_Well, it seems that she took one of the pictures back… I wonder which one…?_"

His grin disappears and he puts his hand on her doorknob.

"_I wonder… Should I go in there and have some __fun__ with her…_?"

He thought about it for a few seconds before he made his decision. He closes the door fully and turned his back to go to his room. His grins again.

"_Naw… I'll do that __next__ time…_" He thought as he was engulfed by the darkness of Las Noches.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

* * *

I know what you guys are thinking… It's, "OMG! What's she going to do with those other pictures!?" Isn't it obvious? She is going to share them with the world by putting them up on deviantART (8D)! Seriously everyone, even I DON'T KNOW what she is going to do with them… Although I wonder how Ulquiorra would react to them when he comes by 'tomorrow morning'… Hmmm…. And, for another mystery- I don't know how Grimmjow took some of those pictures either (he is a smart guy you know..). I have to say this one was 'okay' for me. I kind of made it slow and introduced most of the Espada that I find great 'enough' to put in my story. I don't think this one didn't have enough interaction with Orihime and Grimmjow… At least, I think not… It seemed to me that she was interacting with Ulquiorra more than Grimmjow… But, the next one will, I know it will! Because, this is just like 'Chapter 1' of one of my many oneshots that I'm planning to make/create. Expect the next oneshot from me soon!

From,

kitty868theonly

Page **17** of **17**


	2. Drunk, You're Right OS2

**Title:** _**Drunk!? You're Right!**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-'M'; Curse words (very little- but enough) and indications of--- 'dirty' things (but not explicit).

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; General, Romance, & Humor

**Quick Summary:** Szayel warns Grimmjow not to drink the alcoholic beverage that he just made (10x stronger than your average drink). While Szayel is away, he drinks it anyway (thinks that he will not get a hangover). In result, he does get a hangover--- what will he do while he is in this state!? (**BONUS SHORTY AT END; Noitora x Halibel**)

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance):** Szayel, Grimmjow (of course!), Ulquiorra, Nnoitora (spelled as 'Noitora' in this oneshot), Stark, and Aizen.

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 3rd (Start Date) & December 5th (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 16 (Including my comments)

**WARNING:** If you don't like Grimmjow to be a _**little**_ out of character, then I suggest you **NOT** to read it. If you don't care, then continue on…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Szayel was in his room- or lab rather, getting ready to cut up a hollow that he found interesting. Just as he was about to cut the hollow down in the middle with his scalpel, his door slammed open. He frowned at the sound of his door being slammed open and distracting his experiments. He turns around to see exactly who it was that disturbed him. Not really to his surprise, it was Grimmjow.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Szayel said through gritted teeth.

"Che! Don't get mad at me! Aizen called for you! And he wants to see you now!"

Szayel turns completely around to look at him.

"And he sent you to come get me? Why not Ulquiorra?"

"Does it look like I fucking care who gets you!?"

Szayel ignored him and walked slowly towards his door. Grimmjow scoffed and was about o leave, but something caught his attention in Szayel's room. In the corner of his room on a small table, there sat a big jug of beer- or at least, that was what it looked like. Grimmjow approaches it and looks at it closely without touching it. Szayel stopped by his door and looked to see what Grimmjow was doing.

"What are you-"

"What's this?" Grimmjow said while pointing at the jug.

Szayel looks around him.

"Oh… One of my experiments…"

"Well, duh! What the hell else is new!?" Grimmjow said sarcastically.

Szayel looked at him briefly before he continued.

"It's basically beer… But, it can make us have a _huge_ hangover. In results, our mood and personality could change… I suggest you not to drink it or you will make your pride suffer- in your case at least."

"Che! I can't get a hangover! Have you forgotten I was the one that won that drinking competition with Noitora! He may not have had a huge hangover or anything, but I didn't have one at all! What makes you think I can't withstand what this drink throws at me!?"

Szayel glared at him.

"I'm telling you Grimmjow… It is too powerful for any of us to be drinking it…"

"Whatever… Why did you make this in the first place…?"

Szayel smiled at his question.

"Aizen-sama requested it."

Grimmjow was taken by surprise with that answer.

"What?"

"You don't think Aizen-sama is that calm and relaxed all the time, now do you?"

His grin went away.

"Che! Too bad I can't beat his ass while he is in that state. That fake righteous prick Touzen and 'clown' Gin probably guard him while he is in that state… And probably Ulquiorra too…"

Szayel simply nods his head as he turned to go. Grimmjow stood for a few seconds longer.

"I mean it Grimmjow… Don't touch it, or you will regret it…" Szayel warned before he left.

Although Grimmjow wasn't planning to touch it in the first place, but he changed his mind when Szayel told _him_ what to do. Szayel was a lower ranked Espada compared to him and he had no right to order him around.

"_Che! I bet he just told me that to not make me try it! That bastard Aizen keeps everything to himself! I'll show him!_" Grimmjow thought in anger as he grabbed the jug off of the small table.

Without even thinking about how it tasted or the consequences he could receive from Aizen, he drinks it in one _huge_ gulp. At first, he felt okay. He looks at the empty jug and puts it back onto the table.

"What a fucking liar!" He said as he turned to leave Szayel room.

Once he reached the hallway and started to walk, he suddenly felt strange. He reaches a hand to the side of his head and lays it there.

"_What the--- fu--- Why am I beginning to feel a little lightheaded…?_" He asked himself in his mind.

Even though he felt a little different, he continued to walk. But, he was beginning to lose his straight walking posture. He began to stagger a little side to side, almost hitting the wall completely. But, he forced himself to continue.

"_What is going on--- with me….? Is this the effect of the beer Szayel made…? He waits until I-_"

He couldn't finish his thoughts because he suddenly forgot what he was thinking or why he was mad overall. He suddenly started to act _really_ funny. His usual angry look was gone and was replaced with this calm look- even his face softens a bit. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he knew that he didn't care at all. He kept walking until he saw Ulquiorra. When he walked pass him, he gave him a friendly wave and he even said, "Hello" to match it. Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, baffled by Grimmjow's behavior. He turns to face Grimmjow, who was still walking.

"What did you say to me, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow stopped and turned to face him.

"I said, 'Hello'. Was it that hard to catch?" Grimmjow said a little in his normal tone.

Ulquiorra continued to stare at him.

"Grimmjow, did you drink something from a jug?"

Grimmjow shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know… I can't seem to remember anything." He responded.

Ulquiorra didn't believe him at first, but when he saw this odd expression on his face- he believed him.

"Alright Grimmjow… What are you _really_ up to? It is very unusual of you to act--- kindly towards anyone… Especially me… What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"….. Answer the question…."

"I don't really know what you mean nor know what you are talking about. I just simply said, "Hello". How does that make me suspicious?"

"Because you don't do it all the time is why--- or at _all_ for that matter…"

"Well, did you bother to think that I could be in a really good mood? Which I am, technically… What else is there to know!?" Grimmjow yelled at him, somewhat regaining his normal posture.

Ulquiorra continued to stare at him, and blinked only once. Grimmjow grew angry.

"You know what… I don't like you… I'm going to just walk away and ignore you…" Grimmjow said as he turned back around to walk away from him.

Ulquiorra stood there for a few more seconds, still thinking something was up with Grimmjow. But, he decided to leave when he realized he didn't have any hard evidence to use against Grimmjow- just mere speculations. Grimmjow kept walking and for some reason, he wanted to see that woman, Orihime, right now and just- _do_ things with her. He almost reached her door by a few more feet, but then Noitora came out of nowhere.

"Hey Grimmjow! And where are you heading to on this 'lovely' day?" Noitora said as one of his hands hit his back- like some 'buddy' thing.

Grimmjow looked at him.

"You know something is up with me- don't you?"

Noitora smiled at his words.

"May---be! And, if I'm correct, it looks like you're on some hangover… Are you?"

"May—be!" Grimmjow repeated, mocking Noitora.

Noitora frowned.

"Don't screw with me Grimmjow… I can easily hurt you while you are in this state… Anyway-"

Noitora smiles again.

"Did you get sick yet?"

"No… But if I do, I'll make sure I'll throw up on you."

Noitora laughs and hits him on his back, hard.

"Ha ha ha! You're such a kidder!"

Grimmjow was getting annoyed by him bothering him. So, he quickly made up a story.

"Hey Noitora… I almost forgot… Halibel wants something…"

Noitora instantly stopped laughing or any movement.

"What…? She does…? From me…? What does she want…?"

Grimmjow scratches his head.

"I don't know exactly… I was just told that she wants to see you later tonight to talk about something… She didn't give me the full details…"

Noitora looked at him to see if he was lying. But, when he realized his face expression didn't change, he believed him.

"Really!?" Noitora said in surprise.

He brings a hand to his mouth and breaths into it. He then sniffs it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm checking my breath, what else!" Noitora said in outrage.

Noitora does the same thing like he did before.

"Hmmm…. I should go freshen up before tonight then… Because-"

He smiles before he continued.

"I think I know what she _wants_ to 'talk' about later." Noitora said as he kind of went off on his own little dream.

Grimmjow scoffed. Noitora looks at him briefly.

"Right… So, I should be going." Noitora said as he walked pass Grimmjow at a fast pace.

"_He'll be pissed later, but I at least got him to leave me alone for a while._" Grimmjow thought as he continued to walk towards Orihime's door.

He finally reached her door and opened it without knocking. Not to his surprise, she was on her couch, staring out her small window. She didn't look at him until he closed the door behind him. She looks at him, but remained emotionless. Grimmjow slowly approaches her and stopped in front of her. He was staring at her, not even blinking once. Orihime was feeling weird by his staring, but she didn't dare to look away- afraid that she would make him angry.

"Um… Grimmjow…? Is there a reason of why you are in my room…?"

Grimmjow didn't say anything, but he finally blinked once and looked away from her.

"Yeah, I have a reason…"

Orihime blushed a little, she wasn't sure why because he no longer was staring at her. But, she felt like something was off about him.

"An-And may I ask, what is it…?"

He looks down at her once again. Orihime looked at his face closely, and realized that his face looked a little flushed. She found that odd about him, because she never thought of him as the---- 'shy' type. He looks away from her and walks back to her door. He turns around and leans against the wall. He points to the door with his thumb.

"I'm bored as hell. Want to go somewhere?"

Orihime eyes shot open in surprise and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Wh-What? Go somewhere….? You mean, I can go back to Earth and hang around there--- and stuff…?"

"Ye----ah…?" He answered, but he sounded confused by his answer somewhat.

Orihime jumped from her couch happily. She walks up to Grimmjow and looks up at him with a smile.

"_I don't know what's wrong with him! But it doesn't hurt to let him take me places for fun! And besides, this place is boring…_" She thought

"I don't mind! Let's go somewhere!"

Grimmjow felt even more uneasy of what he was about to do. But, he ignored his feelings and left with Orihime. He was about to make a 'porthole' with a swift of his hand, but then he heard another 'brother' of his speak behind him.

"Where are you going---- AND with the prisoner!?"

Grimmjow and Orihime turn around. To Orihime's relief, it wasn't Aizen. It turned out to be Stark. She personally thought he was a friendly guy- compared to some of the others.

"We're about to go out."

"With the prisoner…? You got permission from Aizen or something Grimmjow?"

"No. I'm leaving because I want to! Is that a problem!?" He was now getting angry.

"Well you can't just waltz out of here… But, since I don't really care either… You can leave… But, you have to agree that I come too! I want to see what it's like on Earth! And-"

He runs up to Orihime and holds one of her hands.

"She can show us around! Giving us a tour will be lots of fun!" He said happily.

Grimmjow groaned about his deal (and secretly of him holding Orihime's hand), but agreed to it. Orihime blushed from Stark's action towards her, but he let go of her hand. Grimmjow made the porthole with one hand. He lets Orihime go first. As soon as she was gone, Grimmjow smacked the back of Stark's head really hard. Stark groaned in pain before he looked at Grimmjow in anger. Grimmjow quickly walked into the porthole before Stark could say anything to him. For the rest of the 'day', the three did whatever Orihime wanted to do--- she even took them to the clothes store so that they could wear different types of clothing. She found out that Grimmjow actually looked nice in a suit--- and Stark looked nice with shorts on only--- but so did Grimmjow. They even went to some Karaoke Bar. Orihime and Stark sung some Japanese song. Grimmjow refused to sing. He may have still had a hangover, but he wasn't going to go _that_ far- hangover or not. But, when Stark threaten him that he would tell Aizen about today--- or worse--- to Touzen and that it was his entire fault for why they were out—he decided to sing. But, as soon as he got to the 'good' part of his song, the cops had escorted them out of the bar and they were told to _never_ come back as a warning. If they did, off to jail they would go. After more hours of doing other things, they finally went home- Stark was beginning to feel sleepy (although he is _always_ sleepy). Once they were back at Las Noches, Stark looks at the two.

"Ah! That was fun! I didn't know humans were so much fun! Maybe if I suggest to Aizen at the next meeting to not kill all humans- maybe he'll reconsider! He doesn't even know _half_ of the things about human life!" Stark said as he turned away from the two happily.

He walks towards his room and waves at them goodbye.

"I hope we can do this again! It would be fun!" He quickly said before he disappeared.

Grimmjow looks at Orihime.

"Come. I have to take you back to your room."

Orihime simply nods her head and follows Grimmjow. Once they got there, he opens the door to let her go in first. He walks in after her. She jumps onto her couch happily with a small smile on her face.

"That was fun! Don't you think so, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow simply nods his head. But, for some reason, he wanted to say something else--- and something not nice.

"Yeah, not counting the Karaoke place… And, it seems to me that you _enjoy_ hanging with us- huh?"

Orihime looked at him, somewhat confused by his words.

"Ye-Yes…?" She said, but more in a question.

Grimmjow could feel himself regaining a little of his normal personality. He grins at her answer and walks towards her. She kept looking at him. He kept the grin on his face. He sits next to her on the couch and continued.

"Well, by the way that you are talking now… It seems to me that your bastard shinigami friend doesn't take you anywhere fun."

Orihime looks at him in surprise and felt a little hurt.

"Th-That's not true! I enjoy going wherever he goes! The adventures we have are fun!" She said, although she wasn't sure if she felt completely that way.

Even though she managed to keep her face normal, Grimmjow saw right through her and his grin became wider.

"Really? Then how come I _never_ hear you talk about them here? In fact, you are always depressed every time I come by here. It seems to me that you don't enjoy being around them."

Orihime looked down at her hands and frowned lightly.

"That's not true at all Grimmjow… I'm depressed because I am forced to be here so that my friends will not get hurt… If I had of not come, Ulquiorra would have killed them--- and so would have the rest of you…"

Orihime was now reminded of what the Arrancars were really like. Although she admitted she had a fun day with two of them, she still knew that all of them were nothing but monsters--- especially Grimmjow… Although, she still thinks he is acting strange today. She looks away from her hands and looks at him. To her surprise, his face was closer and not too far from her mouth. She could feel his hot breath tickling her. She held her breath. His grin was gone and he was staring at her eyes, at her grey orbs. She didn't dare to move her head and she could feel her face blush. She was about to turn away, but Grimmjow used one of his hands to hold her chin still. She gasped a little in surprise. As soon as she did, he brushed his lips against hers- a gentle kiss. A few seconds later, he deepens the kiss. At first, she didn't accept it, but then she wrapped an arm around his neck and enjoyed the moment. When they pulled back for air a little after, they stared at each other- confused on how it happened in the first place. But, Grimmjow snapped out of it and puts a hand on her back. He unzips the top part of her outfit, revealing more skin to him. He brings his head down to her neck and starts kissing it lightly. Orihime was lost for words and didn't stop him, although she felt a little uncomfortable of him doing anything. But, she threw her thoughts to the side when he started to suck on the crook of her neck. She could feel herself losing a little self control. She let both of her hands go through his hair, which felt smooth and soft to the touch. Suddenly, he removed his mouth from her neck and used both of his hands to lift her by the rear. He hiked up her skirt and put her on him, with her legs overlapping his. He pulled her head forward again for another kiss. This time, she was more receiving and didn't complain about the situation. However, she felt like what she was doing was wrong. She suddenly pulls back from the kiss. Grimmjow had a mixture feeling of shock and slight anger.

"What the hell!?"

"Gri-Grimmjow… I don't want to do this…."

"And why not?"

"Be-Because--- I have my personal reasons."

Grimmjow didn't frown or anything, which meant he was still affected by that beer Szayel had made, otherwise he would have lost his temper--- and would have been _really_ mad about the situation.

"But I want to!" He said, like some bratty child wanting some candy from the store.

Orihime looks down at his face expression. He really did look and act different somehow… Usually he would have lost his patients by now, Orihime figured, but he didn't. And not just that, the way he said that sentence startled her a bit.

"Gri-Grimmjow… Are you okay…?"

"I'm not now! You ruined everything and killed the mood… But-"

He pushes her off of him onto the couch. She had her head and the rest of her still facing him. He lowers his head down until they were staring at each other in the eyes.

"I somehow don't give a shit what you say. So, I'm disregarding your complaints and I will continue what I was doing. And, you _will_ enjoy it."

Orihime wanted to protest again, but he had sealed her lips with his to stop her from further talking. As he said, he was going to continue what he was doing without stopping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THE NEXT 'MORNING'-ER-NIGHT AT LAS NOCHES**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was--- asleep!? He opens his eyes wide and looks around. All he saw was the ceiling. He brings a hand to his head and rubs the side of it.

"What the hell happened…? Why do I have this big headache…?"

He leans up and continues to rub his head.

"_What the fuck happen…? The last thing I remember was me about to kill Szayel because of that beer—or at least that was what I was planning to do… I probably had a hangover like he warned me… No big deal… I'm sure I didn't do anything stupid…_" He thought as he looked around at the room.

He frowned when he realized the room--- _his_ room, looked different.

"_What the--- What happened to my room!? Why does it look so--- empty!? A lot of my stuff is missing!_" He thought.

He heard something groan slightly near him, in his 'bed'. He looks beside him, and he was shocked to find the human girl, Orihime, next to him on his--- couch…!? And, to make his problems worse, she was naked!

"What the fuck!?! What did I do!?" He shouted.

"Exactly the same question I was about to ask." A familiar voice said.

Grimmjow looks away from her and looks towards the door. There stood Ulquiorra with a tray in his hand- obviously it was Orihime's breakfast. He was inside the room and the door was closed behind him.

"Aw shit! And it _had_ to be you to see me like this… What do you want?"

"I have already informed Aizen about your behavior and actions… He wants you to quickly get dressed and to go see him immediately." Ulquiorra said with his usual emotionless self.

He puts the tray down and then left the room so that Grimmjow could get dressed. He found his clothes and begins to put them on. He looks behind to look at the woman once more.

"_Damn you woman! Now I'm in for a whole lot of shit!_" He thought before he left and closing the door behind him.

He walks towards Aizen 'throne' room with Ulquiorra following behind him. Once he reached his doors, he pushed them open without knocking. He walks in and there was Aizen in his high chair, like some king. Although he was calm, Grimmjow could tell he was pissed a lot with him. And, to make matters worse, Noitora was there with this big 'smile' on his face. Grimmjow wanted to just punch the bastard, but he decided not to. Aizen looks down at him with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, Grimmjow… I'm sure you already know why you are here… So, explain yourself."

"It wasn't my fault for any of my actions… I accidently drunk this stuff that I thought was beer in Szayel's room!" Grimmjow said in his defense.

"I would like to object to his statement!" Another familiar voice said.

"Szayel, this isn't court… Please just give me your explanation." Aizen said calmly.

Szayel appears from the shadows.

"Well, I _told_ Grimmjow not to touch it. I warned him what it would do to him if he did drink it." Szayel simply said.

Grimmjow grits his teeth in frustration, but he continued to defend himself.

"That isn't true! He didn't tell me shit! I saw the jug and assumed it was beer because it looked like it and smelled like it! If it was one of his experiments, he would have labeled it!" Grimmjow said in defense.

"I beg your pardon?! I'm lying?! I cannot believe you would-"

"Enough…!"

The two automatically stopped bickering when Aizen spoke. He looks at Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, go get the jug from his lab…"

Ulquiorra bows and then he left at a fast pace. A few minutes later, he came back with an empty jug and brings it up to Aizen. Aizen looks at it and looks down at Grimmjow and Szayel.

"Szayel… What Grimmjow say is true… You _did not_ label this jug… If I was a passerby, I would have thought the same thing that it was beer in a big jug—nothing more. And, just in case you are lying to me about your 'statement'…"

Szayel frowned at Aizen slightly, mad that he was mocking his intelligence and messing with his words. Aizen ignored him and continued.

"I find your statement invalid. Therefore, Grimmjow is found, 'not guilty'. If he hadn't of drunk the stuff, he wouldn't have done the things that Noitora told me."

Grimmjow glances at the tall and sneaky Noitora. He was angry at him, but he grinned when he knew he was off of the hook. Noitora frowned that he was let off so easily. Aizen ignored what was going on and continued.

"However, Grimmjow… You shouldn't be touching things that are not yours… I'll let you off as a warning… But, next time…"

Grimmjow looks up at Aizen, and his grin was gone.

"I will make sure you are severely punished… Although, for now, you need to stay away from Orihime Inoue. Otherwise, she may start getting attached to you…" Aizen said looking at Grimmjow with seriousness.

Grimmjow didn't say anything, nor did he make a face expression indicating that he didn't care. He simply nods his head at Aizen words.

"Good… Now, all of you may leave…"

Grimmjow was the first to leave, the others followed him shortly. He was going to walk to his room, but Noitora, Szayel, and Ulquiorra blocked his path. He didn't bother trying to get around them because he knew that they wouldn't let him go pass them. So, he grinned instead and waited for them to say something.

"I'll get you back for this Grimmjow. As a scientist word, I _swear_ I will get you back for this! It may not be now, tomorrow, or even three weeks later, but I _will_ let you pay for this dearly!" Szayel said before he turned and walked away.

Next, was Noitora.

"As for me, you can _guarantee_ that I will not fall for your tricks anymore. I will pay you back for your trick with my own prank. And, I _guarantee_ that it _will_ make you suffer at the end!" Noitora said before he walked away.

Finally, it was Ulquiorra's turn.

"As for me… Next time when I think something is wrong, I will act on it… As another side note, I will be watching the woman at all times until I know you are not near her area at all." Ulquiorra said before he turned his back on him and left.

Grimmjow scoffed. He didn't know what happened exactly, but he figured it would be best for him to forget then to remember. Although, one thing did bother him.

"_I thought that-_"

"You owe me, Grimmjow." Another voice said.

He looks to his left, and there stood Stark with his hands behind his back. Grimmjow scoffed at his words.

"I don't owe you shit!"

Stark chuckles a little at his words. He slowly approaches Grimmjow and waves one of his hands in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow gasped at what was in his hand. In his hand was the label that was on the jug that warned that it wasn't beer and other things. Grimmjow looked at Stark with his eyes squinted.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing Grimmjow… I don't think you remember much about yesterday, but because of you- we was able to leave and have a little fun yesterday on Earth without getting into trouble, along with Orihime. Although, it seems you went overboard by having more _fun_ with her alone.

"Don't screw around with me Stark!" Grimmjow warned him.

"In other words, I thank you for your stupid action about drinking the stuff. Therefore, I took the label as a 'debt' paid." Stark said as he gave Grimmjow the label.

He takes the label and continued to glare at Stark. Stark smiles weakly before he leaves, leaving Grimmjow alone. Grimmjow looks at the label. And then he ripped it up into as many small pieces as he could. And then, he figured he should blast it too just in case Szayel decided to act crazy enough to put the pieces back together. After that, he put his hands into his pockets and walked in the hall, to try to reach his room.

"_What a fucked up day… This better not happen again…_" Grimmjow thought as he continued to walk at a normal pace to reach his room so that he could rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BONUS (Shorty on Noitora x Halibel; and a little GxO mentioned)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noitora had finished freshen up in his room. He had washed his hair over--- about 3 times with his best shampoo and conditioned it until it shined as bright as the sun--- or as close to it. He had changed clothes and taken at least 3 showers. He even brushed his teeth until they twinkled that it could blind someone. After he finally was satisfied with the way he looked AND smelled. He left his room. He thought it was time to go see Halibel now. So, he walked towards her room until he reached her door. He thought he should knock, but he also thought she might be 'embarrassed' if he did- because she obviously didn't want to tell him personally that she wanted to see him—which was the reason why she sent Grimmjow in the first place to deliver the message. So, he opens her door without a second thought. He enters and looks around her room. He never has been in her room before. Her room wasn't girly- or course. But, it wasn't dull at the same time. She had all of the things she needed to satisfy herself- her woman beauty. Noitora finally sees her by her dresser. She was sitting in her chair and doing her hair it seemed. But, she had stopped and turned her head a little towards him.

"What do you want, Noitora…?"

Noitora smiles and chuckled at her words.

"What do I want? Don't you mean what do _you_ want?"

She didn't say anything. Noitora approaches her and put both of his hands on her shoulder. Usually she wouldn't let him go _this_ far, but she let him anyway--- at least--- for a little while longer. He began to massage her shoulders.

"You know… I have been thinking about our relationship… And I find it unfair somewhat… That I haven't given you everything you want… You're agreeing with me?"

Halibel remained silent. Noitora smiled, that looked more like a grin. Halibel could see his face in her mirror on top of her dresser.

"So… I thought maybe we should listen to me for now on… You know, do things my way for once…" Noitore hands began to go a little lower, very slowly to be able to touch her breasts.

"What do you say?"

Before his hands could even get to his destination, she had taken both of his hands and twisted them so hard that he thought they would break like glass. He screamed like a little girl at her action and then he began to groan in pain.

"What is this that you are talking about? How dare you come in here and tell _me_ what to do. I don't know what has been going through your mind, but you better fix it before I _fix_ your arms in a different way." She said calmly.

Noitora was groaning in pain through his teeth. She pushes him and lets go of his arms at the same time. Noitora turns around with anger on his face to look at her.

"Bu-But I don't understand! Then why did you send Grimmjow to tell me to come by later to your room!?"

Halibel had her arms folded in front of her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't send Grimmjow to tell you anything." She said.

Noitora didn't say anything, for he was confused. And then, it clicked.

"Why that blue-haired bastard…!" Noitora said under his breath as he left Halibel's room while slamming the door behind him.

He was walking at a very fast pace towards Grimmjow's room. It took him a while to even be in that area, but he eventually was getting very close to his destination.

"That no good bastard! He waits until I-"

He had walked pass Orihime's room, he _had_ to since it was in the middle of all of the Arrancar rooms. As he walked by, he thought he heard pleasurable moaning coming from in there. He blinks a few times in disbelief, before he walked backwards and stopped in front of her door.

"What the hell….?"

Noitora stood there for a few seconds, thinking he was imagining things. But, when he heard the moans again, he almost screamed.

"_What the--- hell!?! Who is in there screwing her?!_" He thought to himself.

As if someone heard his mind, he heard the name of the person he was looking for coming from the mouth of _pet-sama_.

"_Grimmjow….!_"

Noitora's eyes opened to the fullest. He was shocked at first, but then he became beyond mad.

"_Th-That bastard! He tricks me and then I don't get laid by Halibel- and he is by pet sama..! __**My pet-sama**_"

Noitora wanted to just kick the door down and beat the living crap out of Grimmjow. But, then a better idea hit his head. He grins at his own thoughts. He slowly walks away from Orihime's door and headed for Aizen's throne room.

"_I'll tell Aizen… He'll get your ass for that… And then, I'll tell Stark so that he could humiliate you even more._" Noitora thought as he finally reached Aizen big doors.

He knocks on the doors and Touzen answered right away.

"I have something _important_ to tell Aizen."

Touzen nods his head as he opened the doors wider to let him through. Noitora smiles before he walked in to tell Aizen the news.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! Even I have to say that this one was better than the last oneshot I made… Although, I did let Grimmjow OOC for a few seconds… But, no BIG deal- right? Everyone is happy--- and angry at him… Oh well… Anyway, as if Noitora kept to his word about tricking Grimmjow- the NEXT oneshot will be Noitora playing a prank on Grimmjow! OMG! What will he do!? Will Grimmjow 'survive' it? Find out on the next oneshot!

From,

kitty868theonly

Page **19** of **19**


	3. Payback OS3

**Title:** _**Payback**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** K (How is it 'K '?- read on to find out!); Indications of violence and curse words- but not much.

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; Humor & General

**Quick Summary:** Noitora is pissed at Grimmjow for playing a prank on him- that messed up his hair and his wonderful clothes. As payback, he goes to Szayel for help. He finally decides to ask Szayel to make something that will make Grimmjow very nice in the process and--- he can't tell lies! What will Noitora do to Grimmjow while he is in that state!? (**BONUS SHORTY AT END; After the fact…**)

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance):** Nnoitora (spelled as 'Noitora' in this oneshot), Szayel, Halibel, Grimmjow (of course!), and the rest of the Arrancars/Espadas along with Aizen!

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 5th (Start Date) & December 6th (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 12 (Including my comments)

**WARNING:** If you are a **BIG** fan of Ulquiorra--- I suggest you **NOT** to read this…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noitora was stomping through the hallway with an upside-down 'smile' on his face.

"That Grimmjow! He waits until I get him back! I had enough of him pulling pranks on me! And this isn't _any_ prank! He ruined my hair by switching the shampoos and conditioners with hair dye--- and it _had_ to be pink! Jesh! Why can't he act like a man and fight me face to face instead of doing this s-"

An idea suddenly popped into his head. He stops his rambling and stopped his walking midway in the hall. He smiles at his thought. He turns around and heads for his pink-headed friend room. Once he got there, he kicks the door down without knocking. His scientist friend turns around in his chair and frowned at Noitora.

"You better have a good reason for busting into-"

Szayel noticed Noitora's pink hair and smiled.

"Whoa… I love the-"

"I have an idea that'll get back at Grimmjow for sure!" Noitora said, interrupting Szayel in the process.

Szayel looked at him with interest.

"Really? What is it?"

Noitora grins at him before he walked closer to him. He bends down and whispers his plan into the scientist's ear. Szayel smiled at his idea at the end.

"You are a genius Noitora… Sometimes that is…"

Noitora scoffs.

"I know I am! Now, how long will it be before you finish making it?" Noitora asked as he stood back up to his fullest height. Szayel looks at him briefly.

"It will take me a few hours at least Noitora. That is, if I don't have any interruptions while I am working on it."

"A few hours!?"

Noitora groans.

"Well, I guess it'll have to do for now…"

Noitora said as he left his room. Before he closed the door behind him, he looks back at Szayel once more.

"I'll be back for _it_ later… And, I guaranteed that it will work. Hmph! That bas-"

He stopped when he saw Halibel walk by. He grins wildly and closes the door behind him to go mess with Halibel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was lying on his bed in his room. He had his eyes closed and he felt lazy today. Usually he would be in the training room training until he couldn't move anymore. He didn't feel tired, he just felt lazy and he didn't want to do anything. And, he also thought there was a good side to his laziness. He wouldn't have to deal with the hatred glares he got from the passerby hollows that were way weaker than him. He wouldn't have to deal with the woman today, since Ulquiorra was asked to watch over her today. He didn't need to do any missions because he already completed his most recent mission concerning killing a small group of hollows that were going against Aizen orders. And, the best thing out of the whole day for him- he didn't have to deal with annoying Noitora. Grimmjow grins at the idea of Noitora's hair being pink- since he did that prank to change it.

"_I can't wait to see his face expression! He'll probably be beyond mad with me… But it was worth it! I bet he won't mess with me ever again!_" Grimmjow thought as his grin widened.

As if on cue, his door opened. He opens his eyes and looks at his door. And to his 'wishes', there stood Noitora with a cup in his hand that was steaming hot.

"Hello, Grimmjow." He said casually.

Grimmjow sat up from his bed slowly. He then grinned at him when he saw the pink hair.

"Is that a new hairstyle I see, Noitora? Well, doesn't pink suit you well! Now there are two Espadas in all of Las Noches that have matching hair!" Grimmjow said sarcastically, trying to make Noitora mad at him.

Noitora smiles at him.

"Ain't you right! In fact, I love the new hairdo you gave me! I'm planning to do this every month for now on!" Noitora said without sounding sarcastic.

Grimmjow gave him this weird look. But then he turned his attention to the cup in his hand.

"What is that?"

As if he forgot about it, he looks at it briefly before he looked back at Grimmjow.

"Ah yes! This is the new type of tea that Aizen wants us all to try before the meeting today. He wants us to try a sample of it. I volunteered to bring yours to you- since you wasn't anywhere in sight for us to give it to you."

Grimmjow motioned his hand to invite Noitora in his room to bring him the cup of tea. Noitora understands and walks in. He brings the cup to Grimmjow. Grimmjow snatches the tea from him and looks inside. It smelled like tea, but it didn't _look_ like tea. In fact, it had a 'weird' color to it. Grimmjow looks at Noitora suspiciously.

"What kind is this new tea, Noitora?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's that new green tea type. Aizen mentioned it in the memo that it is 'good' for our colon and all that nonsense. Heh! As if we can die from such a simple thing!"

Grimmjow simply nods his head in agreement as he looked back at the tea. Usually he would yell at Noitora and curse up a storm when someone barges into his room, but he was too lazy to yell or anything else. So, without a second thought, he drinks the cup of tea. Without him noticing, Noitora grinned when Grimmjow drunk it. Once he finished, he takes the cup away from his mouth and looks at it.

"This stuff taste like-"

"How do you feel, Grimmjow?" Noitora asked suddenly.

Grimmjow looks at him with his eyes squinted.

"What do you mean?"

Noitora simply grins in reply. Grimmjow looks back at the cup in realization.

"……. _What_---- _did_---- _you_---- _put_---- _in_---- _this_--- _cup_…..!?" Grimmjow asked, trying his best to control his anger, but he could feel himself losing it slowly.

"What? What makes you think I did anything!? I'm asking you how you feel after drinking it because I haven't tried mine yet! Do you feel sick or anything? Because it did look gross."

Grimmjow looks at Noitora, enraged at him. As if he knew what he was going to do, he jumps back before Grimmjow could send a punch to his stomach. Grimmjow continued to glare at Noitora with obvious anger. Noitora grin faded away from his face.

"Now, now… There is no need for a useless fight Grimmjow. You're getting all angry for no reason."

Grimmjow snorted at his words before he looked away from him.

"You are such as annoying guy! Why don't you go and fu--- fu--- fu----….. What the!? Why can't I curse!?" Grimmjow said out loud, now confused with his strange behavior.

At this, Noitora smiled at him. He approached Grimmjow again. He takes out a pen from his pocket and waves it in front of Grimmjow.

"Why don't you take a little test for me, Grimmjow…?"

Grimmjow snatches the pen from his hand, forgetting about his non-cursing dilemma for a minute.

"What about the pen?"

"Well, see if you can lie about the pen's color… It is black right? So, instead of saying the pen is black, say that the pen is 'red' or some other color... Oh, I don't know… How about pink!?" Noitora said with a little anger, but he calmed down quickly.

Grimmjow gave him this look.

"What is this Noitora? One of your perverted jokes? You think I can't lie or something?" Grimmjow said, losing his patients again and finding Noitora action strange.

Noitora walked near his door and leaned against the wall next to it, waiting for Grimmjow to do the 'test'. Grimmjow looks at the pen.

"Whatever… The pen is pi--- pi--- pi---black!"

Grimmjow blinked a few times, confused again by his behavior. He realized he couldn't lie. He tries again.

"The pen is blu---blu---blu---blu--- black!" He shouted suddenly.

Noitora saw this and grinned at his job well done. He opens Grimmjow's door, but turned his head to look at Grimmjow once more.

"Well, you better hurry up Grimmjow. The meeting is going to start in a few minutes and, I heard pet-sama is going to be there too." Noitora said as he left with the same grin on his face.

Grimmjow continued to do the pen 'test'. But, no matter how hard he tried to lie about the pen color or anything else about it—he wouldn't say it. He finally gave up and stomped out of his room, now angrier than ever. But, he controlled his emotions about time he got to the meeting room. He decides to not go to his assigned seat. Instead, he switched seats with Yammy, since he was sitting at the other end of the table- _away_ from Aizen and probably where the woman would sit at. Of course, in front of all of them was a cup of steaming hot tea. Grimmjow looked at it and didn't want to drink it- but he forced himself to drink it because of the annoying glares he would get from Aizen if he didn't drink it. A few minutes later, all of the Espada were there and sitting at their assigned seats, not counting Grimmjow. Grimmjow looks around from his 'new' seat. Not too far from where he sat, was Noitora. He realized that only Noitora knew about his 'condition'- and he had a _really_ _bad_ feeling with him knowing that information. But, he figured that Noitora couldn't or wouldn't do anything about it. Not too long after everyone was at their seat, Aizen came with Touzen and Gin following right behind him. And, not to his surprise, there was the woman beside him, trying to keep up with his pace. Aizen went to his seat while the other two stood. Later, Orihime was seated next to Aizen after Gin brought her a chair to sit in. Aizen started the meeting right away.

"My children… First off, how is everyone doing?"

Nobody answered, but Aizen simply smiles at that.

"I take that everyone is doing fine if nobody speaks. Well then, let me get straight to the point then…"

He looks at Touzen.

"Touzen, the projector please."

Touzen nods his head and pushes up the lever. As soon he did, two 'screens' appeared on to the table- one on one end and the other near Aizen.

"Now, it seems that we are having a few groups of Arrancars going against us. As I'm sure some of you have heard, I have been sending a few of you off to take care of them for me. Such as----- Grimmjow…"

Aizen just noticed that Grimmjow was at the other end of the table, and not at his assigned seat. Even though his face was calm, he was angry that Grimmjow was seated elsewhere. He looked at him for a moment.

"Grimmjow…. Why are you down there…?"

Grimmjow remained silent. He didn't know what to say--- and he couldn't lie apparently. And, he defiantly didn't want to tell the truth about his lying problem. So, he decided to remain silent.

"Grimmjow… Please answer the question…" Aizen said, but more like a warning.

"_I can't you bas---bas---bas--- you jerk_!" Grimmjow thought.

As if an angel--- or rather bad luck 'saved him', Noitora spoke.

"He's here because he isn't feeling well Aizen-sama. He figured it would be best to come back here because it would be rude to look sick in front of you-right?"

Grimmjow looked at Noitora in surprise that he defended him--- or was he up to something else...? Aizen nods his head.

"Okay, I understand that. But Grimmjow, please tell me ahead of time so that I will not feel offended by your actions." Aizen explained.

He was about to continue his meeting, but Noitora continued to speak.

"Or… At least I _think_ he told me that… Or did it have something to do with pet--- I mean, the new woman up there sitting by you…?"

Aizen stopped talking. Although he hated getting interrupted, what Noitora said caught his interest more.

"What…?"

Grimmjow glared at Noitora angrily, and Noitora saw it, but he continued on with his story.

"Hmmm? Don't you know Aizen-sama? Grimmjow has told _everyone_ here that he has some interest with the woman seated right next to you. Isn't that right- Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow was about to get up and beat the living crap out of Noitora, but Aizen had glared at him before he spoke.

"Is that true, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow was able to keep his mouth shut, although he had difficulty to do so because of the affects of the tea Noitora gave him earlier. But, that wouldn't happen long.

"Grimmjow…. You _have_ to answer the question to clear yourself… Is it true or not?" Aizen said, but losing his own patients a little.

Grimmjow couldn't hold his mouth any longer. Aizen had to tell him that he 'had' to answer the question. Since he can't lie or even curse, he had to admit his feelings for the woman.

"I have some interest in the woman…" He mumbled under his breath, where one of his hands was covering it.

Although not everyone heard him, a few of his fellow Espada's did. Even Aaroniero 'gasped' in surprise.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow… Please remove your hand from your mouth and repeat what you said—only louder this time."

"_DANG!_" Grimmjow thought.

He didn't want to ruin his pride, but he had no choice in the matter. He removed his hand from his mouth and relaxed it on the table. He takes a big breath before he repeated what he said.

"I said---- I have some interest in the woman…!" He said, but a little louder that even Aizen heard him this time—along with Orihime hearing him.

Grimmjow didn't dare look at her face expression, it would make him even angrier then he was already. However, his troubles weren't over yet. Noitora still wanted him to suffer.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, but I didn't hear what you said. Can you be more specific which woman and louder please." Noitora said sarcastically.

Grimmjow, reaching the max his anger could go. He stands up and looks at Noitora with enraged eyes.

"I SAID I HAVE SOME INTEREST IN THE WOMAN! THE WOMAN NAMED ORIHIME INOUE YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

Grimmjow was breathing hard now, and there was no way he would be able to recover from this. He looks at Aizen, slowly, to see what his expression was. To his surprise, he was calm still.

"Really…? Well then, I guess it must mean that you accept her company and that I don't have to worry much about her getting hurt… Now, tell me, what do you think of me--- as your leader and all?" Aizen asked.

"_OH MAN!_" Grimmjow thought.

Noitora cackled. He was going to ask that question next, to get him into even more trouble. Grimmjow looked at Aizen in the eye. He wanted to say what he was thinking softly, but he didn't care anymore- since his pride was ruined already.

"I think you are the biggest pompous and stupidest leader in the world! Even Yammy can lead better then you! I also hope that one day I can kick your butt and kill you with my bare hands in the process or that you die by your own plans!" Grimmjow said, not really caring what happened next.

Everyone gasped quietly and differently to themselves before they all stared at Aizen—even Gin smile was gone as he looked at Aizen. Aizen calm expression was gone and was replaced with a momentarily surprised expression. But then, he started to laugh as if Grimmjow told some hilarious joke. Noitora eyes opened wide with surprise.

"_What the---- Why is he laughing!?_" Noitora thought.

He continued to laugh for a few seconds longer before he stopped.

"Oh--- ha ha ha! Today is really full of surprises today! I can't believe you actually said that! Ha ha ha! But, I get it! Gin!"

Aizen looks at Gin.

"You planned this whole joke thing didn't you? You did tell me the other day that you would get me back with a joke, but I didn't expect this! Did you think of it Gin--- or dare I say, Touzen thought of this?"

Gin was confused and he knew that he didn't plan the joke, but he decided to lie so that it seemed that he did get back at Aizen for _something_ he did to him.

"Yes I did Aizen! You like it?" Gin said with a smile.

"Like it!? I love it!" He said as he continued to laugh.

Everyone looked at Aizen in disbelief. Even Grimmjow was lost with words. He looked at Noitora's expressions and grinned when he realized that he wasn't too happy about the results of the situation. So, Grimmjow decided to take it further.

"And you know what _else_ I think?" Grimmjow said as he walked behind Aaroniero's chair.

"I think you look like one of those freaking light bulbs they be selling at a cheap price!"

Aizen laughed again. Grimmjow moves on to Halibel's seat.

"And you, your name sounds like that famous human star named Halli Berry!"

Aizen laughter went even further. He moves on to Noitora. Noitora looks up at him with even more anger.

"You, your name has two 'N's' in it! It sounds more like a girl's name than a man's name. But, who's complaining?! I guess that's why Halibel is _always_ on top! I guess that's also your reason for putting on those genie shoes, so that you could feel powerful!"

Noitora gritted his teeth and wanted to hurt Grimmjow so bad, but he was afraid that Aizen would kill him if he interrupted the 'performance'. So, he sat there and took the comment. Aizen really took his far—he even repeated what Grimmjow said about him. Grimmjow decided to go backwards and he went straight to the old guy.

"And you old man, you look like that old guy I saw once on one of those human products—oh yeah! The product was tobacco!"

Grimmjow moves on Szayel.

"What is there to say about you…? Besides your release name meaning 'slut queen'! No wonder you're pink all over—MRS.SZAYEL! Are you sure you didn't receive that name from some feminine product!?"

Szayel kept his face calm, but he was really angry on the inside. Aizen laugh was calming down, but he was still laughing. Grimmjow moved on to Zommari.

"And you, Zommari! You look like that _big_ black guy from that human movie called, "The Green Mile"!"

Zommari remained emotionless, but he probably felt angry on the inside.

Grimmjow didn't move from his spot. Instead, he pointed to Ulquiorra and grinned.

"And you, the one I hate the most…"

Ulquiorra blinked once before he continued.

"You look like a sad clown _**and**_ I think you have interest for little boys---- or men rather."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and kept them that way. Grimmjow simply grins and walks back to his seat. Aizen had calmed down and looked at Grimmjow, but he was still chuckling a bit.

"Ah, Gin… I'm going to _really_ get you back for this…! You convinced Grimmjow to act this way at my next meeting. But, I have to say that you made the right decision to let him do it today. I was in the mood for some humor."

He managed to stop laughing.

"Now Grimmjow, since you have done such a good job performing, you may leave the meeting now--- or later if you want to."

All of the Espada looked at Aizen with surprise. Even Grimmjow was surprised.

"Really!?"

Aizen simply nods his head. Grimmjow grins at this and begins to leave. But Aizen stopped him.

"And please, if you don't mind, take Orihime back to her room."

Grimmjow flinched at that command, but he had no choice in the matter. He _really_ didn't want to be near the woman- nor escorting her to her room since what he said about her was true---- as well with everyone else. He nods his head. Orihime gets up from her seat and followed Grimmjow to go to her room. They didn't talk nor look at each other at all. Orihime did try to start a conversation, but every time she tried, Grimmjow would glare at her coldly or ignore her completely. At the end, she gave up.

"_Maybe what he said was all an act… Including what he said about me…_"

When they reached her room, she walks in and Grimmjow left her. She sighs and walks to her couch and sits on it. She looks at the piece of paper she held in her hand. Szayel had passed it down to her while the jokes Grimmjow was giving was going on. She had crumbled the note a lot, so that Aizen would not see it. She didn't have a chance to read it at the table. So, she fixes it and reads the letter that Szayel left. After she read it, she gasped in surprise. Only a few sentences she paid attention to stuck with her.

"_Grimmjow can't lie because of the stuff me and Noitora gave to him. Therefore, what he said about you is true… In other words, he likes you… I'm not sure how much or little, but he likes you…_"

She was really surprised by what was written, but she did accept it. She looks out her window and spoke softly, but loud enough to herself- and admitting the 'facts'.

"Even though Grimmjow is attractive, he would probably be bad with kids and have 'anger management' problems…." She said softly, admitting the fact that Grimmjow was attractive to some degree.

Without her noticing or knowing, Grimmjow was outside her door and heard her spoke.

"_What…? I have problems with my anger and---kids!?_" Grimmjow thought with slight anger.

He didn't scoff, because he didn't want to startle the woman that he was there.

"_I'll show you 'anger management' and kid problems!_" He thought as he walked off somewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BONUS (Shorty on 'The Meeting')**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen had left the meeting because he wasn't feeling well. He told everyone to stay put while he was away. As soon as he left, they all started to speak.

"Wait until I get Grimmjow! I'm going to-"

"Don't blame him Noitora! This is all your fault that he was able to go that far with his words! If you haven't suggested one of my experimentations on him, this would not have happened!" Szayel said in outrage.

"It's not just my fault! You didn't have to make it in the first place!" Noitora said in defense.

After that, they didn't say anything else to each other because there was nothing else to say. Finally, Noitora broke the silence.

"Hmph! This reminds me of that human movie that I saw that was funny… I like the movie but I didn't think I would be _part_ of it."

"What movie? Szayel asked.

"I think it was called, "Liar Liar"…. I don't really remember who it was that played in the film, but it was funny and everything!" Noitora said with a smile.

"So, you took your idea from a _movie_….?" Szayel said, losing his patients.

"Pretty much…"

Nobody said anything, and then, in unison, except for Noitora.

"We're going to kill you once this meeting is over!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah… Pretty much what Noitora said is true! I think I took this idea from the movie "Liar Liar" that stared Jim Carrey. If you haven't seen it--- you should! It's a classic! As for the corny jokes, those are kind of jokes that my brother made up…. He DOESN'T watch Bleach, but when he saw the characters- he joked on ALL of them--- but I can't remember what he said about Stark… You will only get it if you have seen/heard of any of those lines/items before. Otherwise, you won't get it…. What else is there to say…? Oh yeah, I will make another oneshot that is a sequel to this one! I'm not sure if it'll be funny… But, it'll be interesting is for sure…

From,

kitty868theonly

Page **14** of **14**


	4. The Bet OS4

**Title:** _**The Bet**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** K-K (and one curse word)

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; General, Romance, & Humor

**Quick Summary:** Sequel to "Payback". Even though he admits his feelings towards the woman (due to Noitora's prank), Orihime says (not to him directly), that even though he is attractive, he would probably be bad with kids and have 'anger management' problems. Grimmjow hears her and wants to prove her wrong--- he finds an _**Arrancar**_ _**kid**_ and tries to prove her wrong by spending a whole day with the kid. (**BONUS: Room Disaster**)

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance):** Grimmjow (of course!) and Nell (Stark, Ulquiorra, and Aizen for a short time period).

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 7th (Start & Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 12 (Including my comments)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was walking through the halls of Las Noches, not sure what to do to prove Orihime wrong. Suddenly, he stopped walking.

"_Wait a minute… Why do I care what __she__ thinks!? I can do whatever the he-he-he-__heck__ I want! Dang! I still can't curse… But that one isn't even a big one, I don't think it is one at all now that I think about it._"

Grimmjow continued to walk, he didn't care where anymore, he knew he was just tired of the place and wanted to get away from everyone and everything. Since the rest of his 'brothers' and 'sisters' were at the meeting still with Aizen, he decided to take advantage with his free time--- before the meeting finished because he knew they would come kill him afterwards. He continued to walk until he reached the exit doors of Las Noches. He walks out without thinking and kept walking, sliding his feet on the sand. The wind was blowing hard against him, but he didn't care anyway, it's not like he could feel cold anyway. He didn't know where he was going, or why his mind told him to 'Keep Going.', but he did it without thinking about it twice. Suddenly, this kid appeared out of nowhere and knocked him off of his feet. He fell over the kid and almost fell on his face, had he not caught his balance on time he would have. He turns around and looks at the kid below him in anger.

"Why you little brat! Watch where you are going!"

The kid froze and looked at Grimmjow with fear in her eyes.

"I-I'm sory Grumjo 'ir…! I got 'perated from my amily and I can' ind them at all!"

Grimmjow looked at the kid again and recognized her.

"Hey… Aren't you that kid named 'Nell'?"

Nell simply nods her head in reply.

"I see…"

"_Wait a minute… Wasn't I thinking about proving her wrong a second ago...? Well, here is the perfect opportunity for me to prove her wrong... She might be an annoying brat, but she'll have to do for now…_" Grimmjow thought.

Nell continued to shake under his gaze.

"_But first… I have to get the child to stop shaking and act like a 'normal' kid me or she'll be right!_"

"Hey kid, what do you do for---- 'fun'?"

Nell stopped shaking suddenly. She looked at Grimmjow with a confused face expression.

"Hey Grumjo… 're yu tring to be nic to me?"

Grimmjow growled at her and she began to shake again. He sighed to himself, not showing it.

"_Dang kid! Make up your mind! Are you afraid of me or what! And I wish you would stop that shaking!_"

"Look kid, first off, stop that shaking! Secondly, answer my freaking question!"

"Freeking qestion?" Nell looked at him even more confused.

But, she stopped when she realized he was losing his patients again.

"Um, wel Grumjo, I like to play 'Inite Tag'! It's fun!"

Grimmjow continued to stare at her, not sure what she is talking about.

"Yu know! Tag!? I chase yu and I 'try to cach yu? And yu do the sam for me?"

Grimmjow thought about what she said. He didn't like the idea of chasing a kid around as a game—it was plain scary he admitted. The only time he would chase someone was if he wanted to kill them.

"Heck no! The last thing I want to do is play 'Tag'! Is there something _else_ you like to do or play!?"

Nell looks down and thought about it.

"Um… No, not relli… That is all me and my rothers play…"

Grimmjow felt like hitting the top of his head. This was the reason why he hated kids. They were clueless when it was time to think or they pretended that they didn't know what they do for fun.

"Sometimes I just want to---- Alright! How about me and you fight? Wouldn't that be-"

"Figt!? Tats not fun! Tats how peeple get hurt! Kids don figt Grumjo!" Nell yelled at him.

He didn't like it when anybody yelled at him- especially if it was a kid that was not even in the same league as him. He simply stared at her and then he scoffed.

"Fine! Then what do you want us to do!?"

Nell puts a finger under her chin to think. It became quiet and Grimmjow was waiting, but he began to lose his patience.

"I got it!" Nell said.

She looks up at Grimmjow with a smile.

"I alays woderd wat it is like to fy!"

Grimmjow stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Im cerios."

Grimmjow groans in annoyance.

"Why me…?" He said silently so that Nell would not hear him.

"Fine…! But I'm only doing it for a few minutes and then _no more_! You understand me!?"

Nell nods her head happily and jumps up and down like she was on sugar high. Grimmjow groaned even more.

"You're going to be a pain in the butt--- aren't you…?" Grimmjow said silently as he picked up Nell and put her on his shoulder.

"Now, I'm going to say this once! If you move, and fall….! Don't expect me to catch you, understand!?"

Nell simply nods her head and had a smile on her face- excited that she was going to fly! With, one of the most---- fearsome Espada…? She didn't understand why Grimmjow was being 'nice' or why he was outside on the field- usually he would be inside. Grimmjow flew off of the ground a little, and without warning, he sped upward and stopped.

"There! Now we're getting down!"

"Huh!? Tats not fair Grumjo! You didn' evn fy me round an suff…! Yure no fun…"

Grimmjow grits his teeth in annoyance. But, surprisingly, he did fly around a little with Nell still on his shoulder. He wouldn't say anything and it would be quiet between the two- except for the occasional happy laughter that could be heard from Nell. After a few minutes of doing nothing except flying around, Grimmjow finally flew down to land. Nell didn't complain this time. Instead, she was quite happy. She jumps off of his shoulder on her own, and almost fell forward on her face when she landed on her feet. She turns around with a smile on her face at Grimmjow.

"Tat was fun! Tank yu Grumjo!"

Grimmjow scoffs and walks pass her. Nell looks after him, confused.

"Wher' yu goen Grumjo?"

Without turning to look at her as he kept walking, he replied, "Back to the building, what else?! I entertained you enough I believe, and now I want to just 'sleep' around in my room."

Nell ran after him with excitement, but sadness at the same time.

"Reely!? Can I coom?"

"No." He responded without hesitation.

Nell stopped and formed a cute sad face.

"Oh… okey… Ill jus go an ty to fid me rothers'…." She said sadly as she turned around to walk elsewhere.

Grimmjow stopped and thought for a quick second. He sighs in defeat and annoyance.

"Why am I so---- Alright kid..! You can come! But you better-"

"YAY!" Nell said happily as she jumped onto his back for a piggy-back ride.

"What the--- What are you doing now!?"

"Im gittin a pig-ide fom yu!" She said happily.

Grimmjow was going to push her off, but he figured it would be faster if he just carried her on his back anyway. So, without a second thought, he dashes out of the big field of sand. He reached the doors within a few minutes and stops. He kicks the big doors open and walks in with Nell still on his back. Before he walked any further, he looks around with his eyes. Nell looks down and wonders why he stopped.

"Hey Grumjo. Wy yu sop?"

"As if I'll let anyone see me carrying a brat on my back! Everyone will start thinking I am weak and everything else! I _don't_ want that kind of attention!" He responded bitterly.

Nell just smiles.

"Wel if yu want Grumjo, I can wak-"

"Good." Grimmjow said as he took her off of his back and drops her onto the floor.

She lands on her feet with ease and looks around, amazed by how big the place was inside.

"Wow! I ne'er ben inzide befor!"

Grimmjow ignores her and just watches her. Nell starts walking around at random and Grimmjow just follows her. He didn't care at first what she was doing, but she walked up to one of the doors that lead to one of the rooms of the Espada- that is when he 'cared'.

"Don't you go in there!" He warned her.

Nell looks at him briefly while both of her hands were on the door- getting ready to push it to open it. She continued to stare at him. And Grimmjow thought she got the message, until she gave him this small grin. Grimmjow didn't like what she was about to do.

"You better not go-"

Nell pushes the door open and runs in the room. Grimmjow gets mad, of course, and runs after her. Once he got inside, she was jumping on this huge bed. Grimmjow looks around the room with his eyes. He realized he never been inside Stark's room before. He had the theme of 'sleep' everywhere in his room- from the floor to the ceilings.

"Stark has some _serious_ issues. There are clouds, pillows, and other things that indicate 'sleep' in his room."

Nell was still jumping on the big bed.

"But his room is fun!" She exclaimed.

Grimmjow glares at her and walks to where she was.

"Hey! You stop that jumping right now on his bed! He _hates_ it when people touch his bed! It's like he has this 'bed sensor' thing in his mind!"

Unknown to them, Stark sneezes at the meeting Aizen was giving them.

"Bless you." Aizen said.

Stark felt _really_ angry. Without Aizen realizing it, Noitora leans over to whisper to him.

"What's your problem? You look piss."

Stark looks at him with angry eyes and he was shaking a little to match his anger.

"Someone------ is----- touching ------ my----- bed…!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Once this meeting is over…. That person is going to _die_…!" He said with seriousness.

Nell continued to jump on the bed. Finally losing his mind from the child that was making him lose his patients.

"I SAID GET OFF THE BED!" Grimmjow yelled as he dived forward to try to grab Nell.

But, Nell had jumped off of the bed before Grimmjow could grab her. He lands on the bed and glares daggers at her. Nell didn't notice his face expression as she ran out of the room- probably to go into another room. Grimmjow jumps off of Stark's bed and ran towards the door. He looks back and realized that Nell caused a big mess on Stark's bed--- and he is going to be _really_ mad when he finds out later. Grimmjow closes his door before he ran after Nell.

"What the he-he-he-heck you bratty kid!"

"_DANG! I still can't curse! This is getting annoying!_" Grimmjow thought with gritted teeth as he continued to run after Nell.

Just as he was about to grab Nell again, she turns suddenly and enters another room. Grimmjow slides a little across the floor before he came to a complete stop. He runs through the door of the room she ran in. When he came inside, he saw Nell standing still. He grabs her from the back and brings her close to his face, making sure to turn her around so that she could see his angry face.

"When I say stop brat, I _mean_ to stop!"

Nell shakes her head up and down.

"Sory Grumjo… I 'an in her becaze I thot it waz fun lik the oter rom, but this on is scar-e…" Nell said in a soft voice.

"What…?"

Grimmjow didn't take a chance to look around the room, but when he did, it was indeed scary- even to him. The only thing in the room that was neat was the books that were stacked on the bookshelf that rested against the wall. Everything else in the room was neat, he admitted, but the atmosphere and the stuff inside the room he was in at that moment- was scary even to him. It couldn't have been Szayel room because he would have electronics everywhere and other things of the like- not to mention, Grimmjow has been in Szayel's room many times to get Szayel for Aizen. In this room, there were a few 'experiments' in the room- of lower ranked hollows. Some of them were chained to the wall. Hanging on the wall by some of the hollows were small books- probably data books for collecting data. Grimmjow figured all of the hollows were dead, more than likely. In addition, the room smelled bad- _really_ bad. Grimmjow puts Nell down, and he was caught by surprise when she gripped him by the leg. She was obviously afraid of the dead hollows in the room and the room overall. Grimmjow didn't shake her off or anything. He simply scoffed in disgust.

"Ulquiorra…!" He said through gritted teeth and trying to not breath through his nose.

Unknown to them, Ulquiorra stood up suddenly at the meeting that was still taking place. Aizen stopped talking briefly to look at Ulquiorra. He was very surprised by his actions, because usually he would sit still during the whole meeting and listen intensively with an emotionless expression. But, Aizen could tell something was wrong with him, even though he still held a blank face.

"Is there something wrong, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer Aizen's question, but he looked at him.

"Aizen-sama… May I be excused?"

"Is it really important Ulquiorra? Because I am in the middle of something important."

Ulquiorra wanted to lie, but didn't because he knew Aizen would see right through him.

"N-No, Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra said as he sat back down in his seat.

Grimmjow left the room with Nell still clutching to his leg. He closes the door behind him and looks down at Nell.

"You can let go of my leg now."

Nell does and jumps up happily.

"Oh no! You're not running off somewhere on your own again! Because next time it'll be Noitora's room, and _don't_ want to go in there for any reason!"

Nell simply nods her head. But, she then lets out a big yawn. Grimmjow cocked his head to the side slightly.

"What's your problem?"

Nell rubs her eyes.

"I am 'ired Grumjo…" She said.

Grimmjow scoffed in annoyance.

"Well, you're _defiantly_ not sleeping in my room…"

He stood there and thinks for a few seconds, and then he knew where she could sleep at. He picks her up and carries her the whole time, until he reached his destination. He thought about knocking, but he decided not to. He kicks the door open and startled the woman, Orihime. Orihime turns around from looking out her window and looked at Grimmjow with surprise. She was about to ask him why he was there, but when she saw Nell in his arms rested against his chest, she stuttered. Grimmjow ignored her face expression and walked up to her couch. He puts Nell down gently on the couch, who was now sound asleep. He looks at her once before he looked at Orihime. He points at Nell with his thumb.

"The brat is asleep woman. So _don't_ wake her up." Grimmjow warned as he headed towards the door.

"Wait a minute Grimmjow!" Orihime said before he could leave the room.

He stops, but he doesn't turn around.

"What?"

"Did you take care of this child the whole time…? Wi-Without losing your temper?"

Grimmjow turns to look at her with a scowl on his face.

"I did, so what of it!?"

She didn't say anything in response. She simply stared at him in disbelief.

"_He… He took care of a child without losing his temper…!?_" She thought as she looked at Nell on the couch.

Grimmjow stared at Orihime and pretty much knew what she was thinking.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Huh? I-I didn't say that..! It's just that I-um- am surprised is all..!"

Instead of making the situation better like she hoped, she made it worse. He growls at her in anger.

"Whatever you think is fine with me!" He said as he left her room and he slammed the door behind him.

Luckily the noise did not wake Nell up.

"_I think I owe him an apology…_" Orihime thought as she looked down in embarrassment for making him angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ONE HOUR LATER….**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nell wakes up. At first, she woke up slowly, but she leaned up quickly and looked around. She was afraid at first, but she calmed down and became curious when she saw Orihime looking at her with a smile.

"Where am I?"

"Well, you are in my room." Orihime explained.

"Woo r yu?"

"My name is Orihime… I am a human as you can see…"

"H-humen…?"

Nell jumps off the couch.

"My nam iz Nell!" Nell said with smile.

Nell looks around the room without moving from her spot.

"Tis rom is borng!" Nell exclaimed with a frown.

Nell runs to the door and was about to leave.

"Wait a minute! I wanted to ask you something!"

Nell stops and looks at her.

"I wanted to know if it is true that---- that Grimmjow was being nice to you and if he really stayed with you the whole time…. If he did, did he get angry at you at all…?"

"Grumjo? Grumjo waz ver nic to me! He evin let me go in to roms!" Nell chirped.

Orihime blinks her eyes in disbelief, but then she smiled.

"_He must __have __heard me talking about him… But then-_"

She blushes.

"_He must have heard me admit that he was attractive too…_"

Nell saw her face red, but did not understand why it was so. Nell waves goodbye to her.

"Wel, I am off to go lok for me rothers!" Nell said as she left the room.

Orihime was still on the floor on her knees, thinking of what she should do. She finally made a decision after a few minutes and stood up. She blushes briefly before it faded and she walks to her door. She opens her door slowly and peeks out. To her relief, Ulquiorra wasn't back yet form the meeting.

"_Wow… How long is that meeting…?_" She thought as she closed her door behind her.

She starts walking through the halls. She kept going until she thought she stopped in front of the right door. To make she was at the right door, she knocks. At first, there was no sound or answer, but then a grumpy voice answered.

"Whoever it is, _better_ have a good reason for seeing me!?"

Orihime smiled lightly when she heard his voice. She opens the door without being told to, and entered the room. Not to her surprise, Grimmjow was laying in his bed with his eyes closed. He had a frown on his face and probably felt really angry that someone disturbed his 'sleep'. He opens his eyes and looks towards the door.

"What the heck did you not understand when I gave a-"

He stopped midsentence, shocked, when he realized it was Orihime.

"Woman!?! What are doing out of your room!? You better walk back to your room before Ulquiorra-"

"I came back to say something real quick is all…" She said in a soft voice.

Grimmjow looked at her, somewhat confused by her actions. Especially when she walked out of her room when she knows she will get into trouble by Aizen later.

"Alright woman, but be quick or this will not look good in front of Ulquiorra eyes! No matter how you explain it, he will take his judgment before anything else!"

Orihime nods her head. She looks down at her feet, shyly. Grimmjow didn't understand why she was acting this way, but he surprisingly waited for her to talk, patiently. However, after a few minutes of her not saying anything, he began to lose his patients.

"Well!?" Grimmjow said, now losing his patients.

"Um… I just wanted to say that I am----- sorry…"

Grimmjow blinked a few times, trying to understand the meaning of her words.

"What…!?"

"Well… Let me explain… I'm sorry for saying those negative things about you…" She said sincerely and in a soft voice.

Grimmjow stares at her. He understood, but he didn't understand why she was apologizing to him. He found it strange because nobody ever apologized to _him_. Usually he is the one sorry for disobeying orders for example, and his arm was the prize. He wasn't use to it the other way around.

"I still do not understand why you are apologizing. First of all, I bumped into that brat by accident. Secondly, I hanged around with that bratty kid because she wouldn't stop her complaining of not being able to find her brothers. Finally, she wouldn't leave me alone when I told her to go away. Don't be so naïve to think I hanged around with her because of whatever you said!"

Orihime was slightly hurt, but she was able to deal with it.

"Oh… Well then, thank you for keeping her company... She was very happy that you hung out with her all day today. She told me that when she woke up." Orihime said as she turned to go.

But, her wrist was grabbed and she was forced to turn around. She gasps in surprise from the action. Without giving her a chance to say something, he had locked his lips with hers. She was taken by surprise and didn't move. Taking advantage of her shock, he slid his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She didn't do anything at first, but she did when he pulled her body closer to his. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other was on his shoulder. After about a minute, they pulled back for air. Orihime looks up shyly and he had that grin on his face.

"I didn't give you permission to leave my room yet. Since you came into my room, you basically threw away all of your rights to me. And, I say you can't leave yet- at least not until I'm done with you." He said as he landed his lips onto hers again.

She received his kiss with no problem this time. While she was distracted with the kiss, he slowly slid a hand to the back of the top of her outfit. He put his fingers onto her zipper.

"GRIMMJOW!!!!" A voice yelled that came from the outside of his room.

He removes his hands from the zipper and pulls away his lips. He scoffs in disappointment.

"Ah fuck! And I was getting to the good part…!"

Grimmjow thought about what he said for a second.

"Wait… I can curse again! Which means-"

He lets go of Orihime and gently pushed her to the side.

"That I'm back to my old self!" He said with a grin.

He was about to leave, but he looks back at the woman for a second.

"I'll be _right_ back. So, don't you dare leave until I get back! And then, we can finish what we started." His grin grew a little wider.

Orihime just blushes at his comment. At that, Grimmjow left to go see who was pissed at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BONUS (Room Disaster)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting finally ended. As soon as all of them were dismissed, they rushed to their rooms- although Ulquiorra and Stark were the fastest rushing to their rooms. When Stark got to his room--- you don't want to know how his face looked when he was _really_ angry. Not only was his 'bed sense' was right that someone was touching his bed- but his bed was a mess anyway for him to tell. He gritted his teeth so hard that he thought they would break.

_**At the same time…**_

Ulquiorra just got to his room and he quickly walked inside his creepy room. Nothing was touched in his room, he noticed. But, he could tell that someone was in his room because one of his books from the shelf fell off. The only way for that book to fall off of his shelf is if someone opened his door wrong. Unlike him, he will open his door correctly, thus the book will not fall off of his shelf. He walks out of his room. Although he didn't show any anger, he was really mad on the inside.

"**GRIMMJOW!!!**" Stark and Ulquiorra yelled out at the same time.

That yell was heard for miles throughout Las Noches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA HA HA! I had fun doing this one! I thought it would be funny if Grimmjow 'babysits' Nell for one day! I always wondered how he would act towards kids and all… Although, _**Renegade Raine**_ has somewhat given me an idea of that from her fanfiction "_**Worse Than Death**_". If you haven't read that yet- go read it! It's hilarious and fun to read--- and full of 'crack'. :) Anyway, the next oneshot I'm planning to work on will be an **ALL** out GxO. What will happen is that Ulquiorra has to go on a mission, and he has no choice but to tell Grimmjow to watch over her while he is away. So, they will together for one whole day (YAY)! Although, I have NO IDEA of what they should do--- yet… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. Expect more from me soon!

**QUICK 'Q' FROM 'REVIEW':**

_**Great stuff! I love that each story contains itself completely, although you could always still break off and write a multi-chapter fic out of just one chapter! **_

The only thing I would say is: Try to keep all of your verbs in one tense. You tend to switch from present tense to past tense a lot, and it messed up the flow of the writing.

Can't wait for the next oneshot! 

_**From Xyloid**_

ME: Why thank you! Ah, verbs in one tense... Sigh... You're not the only one telling me that, I just have to admit that it is a **_VERY BAD_** habit of mine... And that is one thing I can't seem to change in my writing- and I still can't figure out why or how I do that... Sigh... I'm afraid to say that these oneshots will not be the last of that happening- I know my future ones will too.. But, since I am aware of it (again), I will try my best to keep it on one tense.

As for breaking the oneshots off- because it's too long (?), that's another habit of mine... I tend to make anything long- even chapters of a 'book'/'novel' that I working on is 'long' like those that you have read... And, another 'reason' would be because I like to read long things myself- therefor, I do it in my writing too. But, if the oneshot is too long- then I will split it to two 'chapters' and say that it is a squel to ---- of whatever the previous oneshot was... Anyway, Thank you for the critque and comment. :)


	5. Spending the Day with You OS5

**Title:** _**Spending the Day with You**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T ; Swearing/Cursing and indication of small smex (not explicit)

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; General, Romance, & Humor

**Quick Summary:** Ulquiorra needs to go away for a mission, and he _**HAS**_ to let Grimmjow watch her while he is away (due to everyone else being busy- definitely not Noitora). Grimmjow has to spend the day with her.

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance):** Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow (of course!).

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 9th (Start Date) & December 11th (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 13 (Including my comments)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra was walking at a fast pace, trying to get to his destination. He was regretting or rather hating what he was about to do, but alas, he had no choice.

_**---------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------**_

_"Ulquiorra… I have an important mission that I need you to go on immediately. Since you will be on this mission, someone else has to watch over Orihime while you are gone. You will be gone for at least a day due to this mission."_

_"I understand Aizen-sama… But, who should watch over her while I am gone?"_

_Aizen thought about it for a second._

_"Ah… I have an idea… How about, Grimmjow?"_

_I didn't gasp or do anything that indicated I was shocked a little. I admit that I was shocked, but I didn't make it look so obvious._

_"Gr-Grimmjow sir…? Are you sure? He is very impatient, rude, violent, and he doesn't listen or take orders too well. I think if he watches the woman, he will end up hurting the woman- maybe killing her due to his personality…"_

_"I am well aware of his behavior Ulquiorra. However, since he is like that, he can make sure she stays in line and she will be disciplined very well. Isn't that right, Ulquiorra?"_

_I stared at Aizen and didn't say anything and I closed my eyes to somewhat indicate I hated the decision. I open my eyes again before I replied._

"_I understand… I'll go tell him right away." I said, but I still stood there, waiting for Aizen to excuse me._

"_Good. Now, you may leave and start your mission as soon as possible."_

_I simply nod my head before I left._

_**---------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------**_

Ulquiorra finally reached his destination. He didn't bother knocking because he was in a hurry to start his mission right away. He opens the door with one hand and looks around the room with his eyes. As soon as he stepped foot into the room, a zanpakutō appeared on the left side of him to cut him, but he blocks it with his own. He looks to the side with his eyes and is not surprised that it is Grimmjow.

"What are doing, Grimmjow?"

"What I'm doing? I'm just having a little fun is all." He said with a grin.

Neither pulled back, but Ulquiorra continued.

"I'm going on a mission Grimmjow…"

"Yeah, and? What's that got to do with me?"

Ulquiorra closes his eyes so that he wouldn't look at Grimmjow face expression when he told him the reason.

"You don't get it yet…? Since I am away, who do you think needs to watch the woman while I am away?"

Grimmjow didn't react at first. He pulls back and puts his zanpakutō away before he scoffed.

"And I have to watch her? Why can't someone else watch her while you are away?"

Ulquiorra opens his eyes again, but doesn't look at Grimmjow.

"Apparently everyone else is busy, but mostly because Aizen ordered me to let you watch her."

"Even Noitora was busy?"

Ulquiorra glared at him, indicating his statement was dumb.

"Even if Aizen didn't tell me who I needed to pick to watch over her- he wouldn't even cross my mind. And, you already know why not Aizen or even I would pick him to watch over her."

Grimmjow scoffed.

"Oh? Afraid he'll take advantage of her huh?"

He then grins before he continued.

"And what makes you think I won't?"

"Don't try to make me have doubts Grimmjow. I don't think you would even do that because you show no interest in the woman anyhow and you don't have the courage to do such a thing."

Grimmjow's grin was wiped off of his face from that comment.

"Secondly, I'm concerned about you hurting her because she will say or do something that will anger you…"

Grimmjow remained silent.

"And finally, if you do one thing to her- that has something to do with harming her… I will deal with you myself before Aizen gives you his punishment."

Grimmjow face was blank.

"Whatever Ulquiorra. What makes you think I will lose my temper with the woman? It's not like she'll do anything to piss me off."

Ulquiorra turns to leave, but he looks back at him once more.

"And that is what I am worried about also. If she doesn't do something you tell her to do, she'll end up with bruises from you."

He said as he left. He could here Grimmjow growling in anger.

"You better be at her door in a few minutes." Ulquiorra said before he got too far that Grimmjow won't be able to hear him.

Ulquiorra was walking at a fast pace yet again. It only took him a few minutes to reach his destination. Usually he knocks, but since he was in a hurry to start his mission, he opens the door without knocking. Not to his surprise, Orihime was sitting on the floor looking out her small window with the same depressed look on her face. She turns her head to see who was at the door, and finds Ulquiorra of course. Without waiting for her to say something, he gets straight to the point.

"Woman, I'm leaving for a mission that Aizen has assigned me to do. I will be gone for at least a day… While I am-"

"You're leaving…?"

Ulquiorra ignored her and continued.

"While I am away… Grimmjow will watch over you…"

"Gr-Grimmjow…!?"

"Yes… Since he is the only appropriate 'candidate' for the job, he will be doing it… He will be here in a few minutes or less… So, let me make this clear…"

Orihime stood up and turns around to face him completely, but still stood in the same spot.

"If Grimmjow _dares_ to cause harm to you while you are under my supervision- even while I am away… You _tell_ him that I will take care of him when I return. If you are too afraid to do so, then you can tell me once I return…" Ulquiorra said with a stern face, but still looked emotionless.

"Do you understand?"

Orihime simply nods her head.

"So, you told her already- before I could even get here? How rude of you." A familiar voice said.

Ulquiorra looks beside him and there stood Grimmjow with his hands in his pockets, him being casual as usual.

"I just told her that you will be watching her is all."

"Che! I have a feeling that you told her more than that."

Ulquiorra ignores him and walks pass him. Grimmjow looks and waits until Ulquiorra was gone from the area. He walks inside Orihime's room and looks at her.

"Che! Well, it looks like I'm stuck with you for the time being…"

Orihime simply nods her head slowly. Grimmjow scowls at her before he walked to her couch and sat on it. He puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. Orihime looks down at her feet before she turned to look out her window again. There was silence between them for a long time, at least an hour. Orihime finally broke the silence. She looks at Grimmjow, who was still on the couch, relaxing.

"Um… Grimmjow… Is it possible that I can leave my room…?"

Grimmjow had his eyes closed still, but he opened them and stared at her with his eyes halfway opened.

"Leave…? Does Ulquiorra let you out of the room?"

Orihime looks down, already in defeat that his answer will be no.

"N-no… He lets me stay in here all the time… Unless he was given orders by Aizen-sama to let me out…"

Grimmjow didn't say anything.

"_I don't know if I should let her out or not… But, she must be bored as hell and probably goes crazy staying in this fucking room… I know I would if I was stuck in my room 24-7…_" He thought.

He stands up and puts his hands into his pockets.

"Alright woman. Let's go then."

Orihime looks at him wide-eyed.

"Re-Really!?"

He doesn't answer her as he walked to the door and opens it.

"Does it look like I'm fucking kidding?"

Orihime looked at his face, and realized he was not tricking her. So, she moved from her spot and slowly walked out her door. Grimmjow followed her movements with his eyes and remained silent. Once they got out of the room, he closed the door and looked at her.

"Alright. Now you're out of your room. Ready to go back in?"

Orihime looked at him nervously.

"I didn't literally mean that I just wanted to leave my room…! I meant exploring too…"

Grimmjow scoffed at her at first, but then he grinned. He moves closer to her and lowers his head to make sure his mouth was near her ear.

"Would you like to explore my room _first_ and let it be the _last_?"

Orihime moved her head a little sideways to look at him. He still had the grin on his face and his eyes stared at her back.

"I-I don't think I want to go near your room…" She said in a quiet voice.

His grin disappeared as he turns his head slightly to face her. His lips were only but so far from her own. She could feel his breath over her face and her heart racing.

"And why not…" He said in a low voice.

Orihime didn't say anything in reply. She was too busy looking at his face and blushed. She thought he would get closer, but instead, he stood back up straight and looked down at her. She looked up at him, somewhat surprised by his actions.

"Che! Well, since you didn't answer, I take it that you are afraid to anger me because your answer will not make me too happy- right?"

Orihime blinked once and looks down at her feet as her blush left her face.

"I-Is it possible that I can go outside from here…?"

Without answering, Grimmjow took her wrist and walked with her, her being pulled behind him. He was walking at a fast pace, and she had to quicken her own pace in order to catch up with him. He held on to her wrist until they reached two big doors. He lets go of her wrist and turns to look at her.

"These doors lead to the outside. Is this what you mean?"

Orihime nods her head. Without a second thought, he kicks open the doors and walked out. Orihime followed him. Indeed, they were outside of Las Noches. They walked out and stepped into the endless white desert. Grimmjow stopped after walking for a minute or two.

"This is as far as we go… If we go any further, we might end up bumping into some hollows and lower ranked Arrancars… Understand?"

Orihime simply nods her head. She walks beside Grimmjow and looks around. There was a little wind that made her shiver each time it blew against her face and through her thin outfit she was forced to wear. She rubbed her hands against her arms to try to keep herself warm. She tries to ignore the cold by looking up at the half-full moon. She was able to ignore the cold for a few seconds, because the moon looked closer to where she was and her thoughts drifted off.

"_I wonder if I am closer to home…_" Orihime thought.

She suddenly felt something wrap around her shoulders. She looks at one of her shoulders and realized it was a jacket- Grimmjow's jacket! She looks up at him in surprise. He looked back at her with his eyes only.

"Wh-Why….?"

"It's so fucking obvious that you are cold woman! At least say something so that Ulquiorra would not get on my ass later about you having some cold! It makes me look like I can't watch one human!" Grimmjow explained in his 'defense' as he looked away.

She gave him this look. She found it strange that Grimmjow would get so mad after showing some sort of kindness towards her. However, she quickly wiped the expression off her face when he looked at her again. She looks down, fixes the jacket on her shoulders, and puts her arms through the sleeves. The jacket on her was large and the sleeves covered her small hands somewhat. The jacket didn't feel warm, but it wasn't cold either. She wasn't sure what the feeling she felt was, but it made her feel like she was safe at that moment. She turns to look at Grimmjow again, who was now looking at the half-full moon. She looks at his face more closely, and realized how attractive he actually looked- not counting the jaw thing on the side of his cheek. She admired the blue-greenish lines under his eyes, which was nice on him because it brought his blue eyes out more and matched his light blue hair of course. His face, for once, was somewhat relaxed and not holding the usual frown he always held. She shifts her eyes down and saw his now completely exposed chest. The first thing that bothered her was that she was wearing his jacket, and he was probably freezing. She looks back up at his face with a worried expression.

"Grimmjow… Aren't you cold…?"

Grimmjow took his gaze off of the moon and looked at her.

"No. I'm dead, I don't feel the cold."

"O-Oh…" She said as she looked down.

She then looks back up at him with a light and forced smile on her face.

"Well, I'm ready to go back inside… I don't want to stay out here to long…"

"Are you really sure woman? 'Cause once we go back in, that's it! I'm not going to come back out here with you."

Orihime looks back up at the moon and said out loud, by mistake.

"I don't see any clouds here… When I was little, I always wondered what it was like to fly through the clouds…"

"Yeah. And as you can see, there are no fucking clouds here."

Orihime face saddened.

"I know…" She said in a low voice that sounded so soft.

Without warning, she was suddenly lifted off of her feet and was held in a cradle-like position, like a little baby would be held. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she looks up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow wasn't looking at her, he was looking up instead.

"Grimmjow…? Wh-What are you-"

She was silenced when she realized they were slowly going up into the dark sky. Afraid that she would fall, she grabs hold of Grimmjow's neck gently and leans her head against his chest. She didn't bother looking down, it would make her feel even more afraid if she did.

"How's this…?" Grimmjow said.

She looks up at him again, and he was looking down at her with his eyes only. She shifts her gaze away from him and looks around. She realized they were high up, but not really at the same time. The first thing she noticed was the moon. It looked closer than before, as if she could touch it and it was much prettier. She lets one of her arms drift off of Grimmjow's neck. She extends her free arm towards the moon, trying to see if she could really touch it. Grimmjow was patient the whole time and didn't mind what she did so far. But he found it stupid that she would try to touch the moon, knowing it was very far away even though it did look closer.

"The moon looks so close that I could grasp it. And yet, it is so far away- like my home…" She said in a low voice that sounded depressed.

Grimmjow scoffed at the way she sounded and at her depressed expression.

"What the hell is your problem now?"

She remained silent.

"Don't tell me you're depressed because of some fucking moon-right!?"

She still didn't say anything. Grimmjow gritted his teeth in annoyance. He didn't like to be ignored, especially if it was a guest staying at his home- in this case, Orihime, a mere human. So, without further ado, he slowly reaches a hand to his neck to force her to let go of his neck. She did, and she still didn't look at him. Within a second, he removed both of his hands from under her to make her fall! She gasped in surprise and she started to fall at a fast pace. Just as she thought she would hit the ground, she was caught by Grimmjow and was held the same way like before. She held him around his neck with both of her hands as her heart raced along with her taking in large amounts of air from fear of hitting the ground. She didn't like heights very much, but she forgot all about it for a moment while she was staring at the moon. She looks up at Grimmjow with a hint of fear in her eyes. Grimmjow saw her expression and grinned.

"Oh, sorry about that. My fingers 'slipped'. But, you'll listen to me next time- right?"

Orihime simply nods her head in agreement.

"So-Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Orihime apologized, but with a hint of sorrow.

Grimmjow scoffed at her again. He was getting sick of her acting so depressed all the time. He did what she wanted, and he still didn't understand why she was depressed.

"_Does she miss that fucking bastard Shinigami that much!?_" Grimmjow thought to himself as he descended to the ground gently.

He puts Orihime down gently.

"Alright woman! We're going back inside, now!" He demanded.

Orihime simply nods her head. Grimmjow walks and Orihime follows, making sure to keep up with him. Once they were inside, Grimmjow looks at her once more.

"Alright woman, what would you like to do now?"

Orihime wasn't sure.

"_Well… Grimmjow was patient enough with me and I kind of ignored him when he was talking to me… Maybe I should ask to see his room…? But, is that a good idea…?_"

She was still thinking, but once she quickly glanced at Grimmjow face- she could tell he was losing his patients.

"I-I'll go to your room…" She quickly said.

Grimmjow looked surprised and he blinked his eyes a few times, to make sure he wasn't imagining what she said. He then grinned.

"Well, it seems that someone is a little too curious. But, I did suggest my room earlier, so it's my 'fault' really…! Alright, I'll let you see." He grabs her wrist again and walks towards his room at a fast pace.

Orihime just focused on trying to keep up with him, although going to his room still bothered her a lot. She was about to change her mind, but it was too late for her to complain, because he stopped in front of his door and opened it. He lets go of her wrist and stands by his door, leaning on the frame.

"You can go in first." He said with a grin.

She didn't like the grin he gave her, nor did she like going in his room first. But, she decides to go in, because she couldn't turn back now.

"_I shouldn't have suggested this…_" She thought as he she nervously entered his room.

The room was lit dimly by the moon, and his room looked so--- plain… There were no posters, no type of theme in his room--- there was nothing except what he needed. His bed was large--- somehow not surprising to her… His window was small like hers, but it looked like it was built a little higher than hers. On top of his bed were a few pillows that looked comfortable and familiar. She looks behind her and realized Grimmjow was now inside his own room. He was leaning against his wall with his arms folded, and still not wearing his jacket because Orihime was still wearing it. The grin on his face was gone.

"Your room is so--- plain… Not exactly how I imagined it.." She said in a low voice, hoping that Grimmjow didn't hear her.

One of his eyebrows went up.

"What the hell did you expect? Of course it's plain! I don't need everyone to know what the fuck I like!" He said in anger as he scoffed.

Orihime laughed nervously and shook her hands a little, trying to 'chase' away the comment she made.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Grimmjow..! I mean, I like plain too…!" She said even more nervous than before.

Grimmjow just glared at her, not even blinking his eyes once. She turns her head away from him and looks out his window instead. But, she felt a hand under her chin that forced her head to look a little to the side. Grimmjow's face was not too far from her own. He grinned again.

"I see that you are still wearing my jacket… Are you warm enough yet…? Because-"

He brings his mouth close to hers before he continued.

"- I can warm you up faster if you want… And besides, weren't you concerned about me being cold?" He said softly.

Without giving her a chance to reply to him, he had put his mouth on her earlobe and bit it gently. She gasped in surprise from his action. She instantly put up her hands over chest, she could feel her heart racing at an abnormal fast pace. Since she didn't say anything, or complain, Grimmjow lowered his head to her neck and suckled on her soft skin.

"Gr-Grimmjow… What are you doing…?" She managed to say, without losing her calm voice posture.

Without moving his mouth away from her skin, he answered.

"What does it look like I'm doing…?"

He suddenly removed his mouth away from her skin and lifted her up by her legs. He carried her to his large bed and dropped her on it gently. She rolls on her back to be able to look up. As soon as she did, she was staring into Grimmjow's eye. His body was over hers.

"Grimmjow, wha-"

Before she could talk any further, he had forced his lips over hers. She opened her mouth slightly in surprise. He deepened the kiss as he slid his tongue into hers to explore her mouth. She didn't do anything at first, but she started to move her own tongue after a few seconds. He pulled back after about a minute and he lowers his head to her neck again. She instantly lays both of her hands on top of his chest. She realized that he still felt cold. She could feel herself losing her mind, yet, she wanted him to be closer. She had to stop him somehow before she lost her mind completely.

"Grimmjow… What about Ulquiorra…?"

Grimmjow stopped his actions towards her neck. She thought that he had decided to stop, but lost hope when he continued his actions towards her. At the same time, he used both of his hands to slide down his own jacket from her shoulders. He slowly slides one of his hands to her back to remove the upper-outer part of her jacket.

"Gri-Grimmjow…"

This time, Grimmjow growled in annoyance. He removed his mouth a little from her neck.

"What's your problem now!?"

"Yo-You didn't answer my question…"

"Who fucking cares about Ulquiorra!" He barked, now losing his patients.

He makes himself calm down a bit before he said something else.

"And besides, it's not like I'm hurting you- am I…?"

Orihime didn't say anything at first.

"N-No… You're not…" She admitted.

"Now, stop complaining… Because I guaranteed you'll enjoy every second of this."

At that, he slid off the piece of garment that was covering her shoulders and some of her neck. He brings his head even lower to suck on the crook of her neck…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THE NEXT 'MORNING'-ER-NIGHT AT LAS NOCHES**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was awake and he didn't feel like moving from his bed. He had one hand wrapped around Orihime's tiny waist, while his other hand lingered on the side of the bed.

"_How come I didn't tell her to leave afterwards…?_" He thought.

But, he answered his own question a few seconds later.

"_That's right… She fell asleep right after and I couldn't leave because I'm already in my own room… It would have been more of a pain in the ass if I woke her up and asked her to leave…_"

He looks down at Orihime, whose head was rested on his chest along with both of her hands lying gently on his chest also. She was still asleep. He simply grinned.

"_And she didn't complain one bit afterwards either!_"

He was about to shake her gently to wake her up, until he felt this big and familiar reiatsu approaching his door. Without wasting another second, he comes out of his bed and puts on his clothes in a rush. He rushes over to his door and opens it to leave. As soon as he stepped out and closed the door behind him, there stood the familiar and big reiatsu _guy_ in front of him. Grimmjow scoffed at his 'brother'.

"Back so soon, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once and his face remained emotionless.

"I came back from my mission not too long ago… And I immediately went to the woman's room to see if you have caused any problems for her… But, I _don't_ see her there…"

"And what is your point?"

"Where is she, Grimmjow?"

"I don't know." Grimmjow lied.

Ulquiorra only glared at him, with a very small hint of anger mixed with annoyance.

"Don't play with me Grimmjow… You know very well where she is at."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Grimmjow continued with his lie calmly.

Ulquiorra blinks once before he turned his back on him and walked away. Even though he spoke out loud very softly, Grimmjow still heard that he said, "I'll just bring my matters to Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow grits his teeth before he walked back inside his room, while he slammed the door behind him. He walks over to his bed and wakes up Orihime. She mutters, still a little sleepy.

"Huh..?"

"Wake up woman!"

She fully wakes up and leans up with the blanket still covering her. He picks up her clothes and throws them on the bed next to her. She looks at them briefly before she looked back up at him. He looks at her, with obvious anger and impatient.

"That prick Ulquiorra just returned from his mission. And he is on his way to tell on Aizen about our little _fun_. You need to get dressed and go back to your room, now!"

She picked up her outfit.

"But… I like your room…"

"Look! I don't right now give a shit what you want to do! You need to leave my room now before we both get into more trouble than we are in now!"

She still didn't move from her spot in the bed.

"I-I know… But at least I can complain about Ulquiorra if I stay here… If he calls me and you to report to Aizen, I can tell him about Ulquiorra… Right…?"

Grimmjow only stared at her. He kept his gaze on her for a minute before he continued.

"Alright woman… Have it your way, but you better not complain later!"

Orihime simply nods her head and quickly got out of the bed to get dressed. Grimmjow simply grinned at her before he left his own room and waited for Ulquiorra to come back--- waiting to be called in front of Aizen, the both of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, some of you are probably like, "WTF!? Where is the smex!?" Hey! I DID say at the beginning that there is an indication of it--- not the real thing (otherwise this would be rated 'M'- not T ). But, yeah, seriously, that type of stuff can wait until I get through all of the oneshot ideas… And then I'm _**PLANNING**_ (doesn't mean I promise), that I will 'add' all of the indicated smex scenes from my oneshots under one 'chapter'. But, for now, I want everyone to enjoy my oneshots and understand/get involved with the storyline more than that other 'stuff'. Is there anything else…? Thinks Oh yeah! I know I made Grimmjow's room so—plain… But, that was all I could think of… But, I'll change it if I think I need to, but I personally like it plain… So, his room will stay plain for now! Expect my next oneshot soon!

Page **16** of **16**


	6. Game Craze OS6

**Title:** _**Game Craze**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T; Swearing/Cursing

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; General, Humor, & _a little_ Romance

**Quick Summary:** Inoue is bored and decides to ask Ulquiorra if he could take her to Szayel's lab/room for a moment. He does, and she asks a favor from Szayel! Szayel easily creates it for her- it is bought to her room- and she uses it. Later, Grimmjow hears her laughter outside her room- he investigates and sees---- WHAT!?!

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance):** Ulquiorra, Szayel, & Grimmjow (of course!)

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 14th (Start & Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 13 (Including my comments)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was bored in her room as usual and didn't know what she should do. Ulquiorra had already given her the tour of Las Noches, so she really had nothing to do.

"_What should I do now…? WAIT! I got it!_" Orihime thought with a smile.

Her door opens and Ulquiorra steps into the room. She already knew why he was there, just to do his regular check-ups on her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, but not sounding concerned.

"I'm fine… Hey, Ulquiorra, is it possible for you to take me to Szayel's room?"

Ulquiorra stood there, not saying anything. He blinks at her once before he replied.

"I don't see why not… But, I need to know why you want to go see him for?"

"I would like to ask him for something…" She said quietly.

Ulquiorra remained motionless and blinked only once again.

"Fine… Let's go…" Ulquiorra said as he turned and left.

Orihime sighed in relief and she left her room too. She met Ulquiorra outside and he leads her to Szayel's room, walking at a normal pace in order for Orihime to keep up with him. It took them a while to get there, but they made it eventually. Ulquiorra stopped on one side of Szayel's door and waited for Orihime to approach the door. She did and she knocked on the door gently. There was clatter coming from inside the room and Szayel sounded like he tripped on something, because he cursed silently under his breath.

"This better be good! Or I'm going to-"

Szayel stopped midsentence once he opened the door. He noticed Ulquiorra first, and then he noticed Orihime.

"I didn't realize there was a meeting today." Szayel said.

"There is no meeting. I just came by because the woman wants to ask you something." Ulquiorra simply said.

Szayel looked at Orihime with curiosity.

"Really? It is very usual for you--- well, anyone actually, besides Noitora… To come to me and ask me for something…"

Szayel smiled at that.

"Well by all means, tell me what you want I'll be glad to give or make it for you!"

Orihime looked down at her feet shyly before she whispered in his ear on what she wanted. Szayel looks at her confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know what that is… Would you mind coming inside and give me the full details about it?" Szayel said as he opened his door fully in order for her to come in.

Orihime walks in and Szayel was about to close the door, but something stopped him from doing so. He looks and realized Ulquiorra's hand was rested upon the door, pushing it to open it again.

"What makes you think I'll leave the woman in _your_ lab _alone_?" Ulquiorra warned.

Szayel chuckled lightly.

"Ah, sorry about that. Do come in, Ulquiorra."

Szayel moves out of the way for Ulquiorra to come in. He stands by the door and waits. Orihime explains the details to Szayel with no problem, while he was taking notes in his notepad. After she was done, he looks at his notes over.

"By me looking over this, it seems like a simple thing and yet--- hard and stupid… Are you sure you want me to create this--- thing for you?" Szayel asked.

Orihime nods her head with a smile on her face.

"Yep! I'm sure of it! It'll be fun once you're done with it! And it keeps me busy for hours!"

Szayel just glared at her, like she was nuts, before he sighed.

"Alright… If this is what you really want, I'll get to it now… It should be done within a few hours… So, just stand on the side and wait until I finish… And, to keep you busy…"

Szayel reaches into his pocket and took out a Koma (spinning top- こま). He puts it into her little hands.

"This thing keeps me busy and sometimes helps me think at the same time. And I'm letting you borrow it while I am busy making your--- contraption…" Szayel said as he turned away and disappeared behind white curtains that lead into another part of his lab.

"Thank you!" Orihime shouted through the curtains.

Szayel didn't respond, but he heard her. She walks to where Ulquiorra stood and sat on the floor. She plays with the Koma to kill time, waiting for Szayel to build her 'invention'.

_**TWO HOURS LATER…**_

There were noises coming from the back of where he was at for the past two hours. But, the noises have stopped suddenly and Szayel could be heard laughing like some mad scientist--- although that is what he is.

"It's… It's alive!" Szayel shouted.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Szayel shouted again.

But then something made a cracking sound.

"Aw shit! It died!" Szayel cursed out loud.

But, a few seconds later, he was laughing again. This time, Szayel finally appears from behind the curtains. He was wiping his hands with some clean cloth and he looks at Orihime.

"The machine you wanted is complete. Although I have to say that it is heavy… So, I will ask Ulquiorra to carry it to your room for you."

Ulquiorra only glared at Szayel.

"What is it that I am carrying?"

"Just a big machine. You'll see how it works once she gets it set up in her room." Szayel said.

Ulquiorra walks pass him and goes behind the white curtains. Orihime eyes lit up when she saw the finished work that Ulquiorra pulled from behind the white curtains.

"It's so perfect!" She commented.

Szayel fixed his 'glasses' and smiled at the comment.

"Of course it's perfect! I don't like leaving flaws on any of my inventions." Szayel said with pride.

Orihime looks at him.

"Would you like to try it out at my room?"

"No. I have better things to do than just play all day." Szayel said as he went behind the white curtains again to continue his experimentations.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, did not want to carry the machine. But, he had no choice when Orihime said she would cry if he didn't and he didn't want to be blamed for her tears. So, without further ado, he lifts the huge machine with one hand and carries it out the room. Although he had to force it through the door, leaving two big holes on each side of Szayel's door since the machine was so huge. He decided not to tell Szayel, and Orihime remained quiet, following Ulquiorra without another word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, someone else was walking around Las Noches, bored as hell. The poor blue-haired Espada already had his 'fun' for the day by killing two really low leveled Arrancars--- just because they pointed at his hair and whispered who-knows-what. He finally decided to head for his room and just 'rest'. He was only a few more doors down, but then he heard laughter coming from the woman's room. He stopped and looked at the door, with the frown on his face still but he felt curious.

"_What the hell is she laughing about…?_" He thought.

He didn't hear laughter again and he was about to leave. But, he heard laughter again before he could even take his first step. He didn't like when someone such as her was having fun and laughing, while he was miserable and bored to death. He grits his teeth and turned towards the door. He kicks the door open without giving a warning or knocking.

"Yo! What the h-"

He stopped midsentence at the sight he was seeing. Ulquiorra was moving his feet on some big giant square machine that had this bar behind him. In front of him that was attached to the square pad was this big screen that was showing arrows zooming on it that were going upward. What he noticed the most were big giant letters on the top of the screen that read, "Dance Dance Revolution".

"What hell is going on!?!" Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra stopped moving his feet and looked at Grimmjow with his usual blank glare.

"Don't give me that blank glare shit! Answer my question!" Grimmjow demanded.

Orihime jumped up from her couch happily and looked at Grimmjow.

"He's playing a dancing game!" She chirped.

He glared at her.

"Playing what?"

"He's playing a dancing game." She repeated.

"I know what you said… I just can't believe Ulquiorra is playing anything. When the hell did you start playing any games!?" Grimmjow said, now looking at Ulquiorra.

"In my defense, the woman dared me to play the game…"

--------------------------------------------------_QUICK FLASHBACK_---------------------------------------

_"Ulquiorra… Want to play?"_

_"No." Ulquiorra said without hesitation._

_He was about to leave, but he stopped by the door when he heard Orihime mutter under her breath._

_"Okay… I bet Grimmjow is better at it anyway…"_

_Ulquiorra turned right back around and stared at Orihime._

_"I'll play, but just once."_

--------------------------------------------------_END OF FLASHBACK_--------------------------------------

Ulquiorra didn't tell Grimmjow how it happened.

"And you played…? Che! This is something I find stupid and somewhat amusing! But, I'm out of here before I catch this disease that you're spreading!" Grimmjow said as he turned to head out.

Orihime kind of ignored his comment.

"Well Ulquiorra, I have to admit that you are very good at the game! Probably the best than anyone is the world." She said with a smile.

Grimmjow stopped and stiffed up. He growled lowly and turned his head to look at Orihime. Orihime felt a cold shiver go up her spine when she saw his face expression.

"What the fuck do you mean he's the best?!"

"I mean what I say. I-I haven't seen anyone play the game so well…" Orihime said.

Grimmjow growled again.

"I'll show you the best!"

Grimmjow ran up to the machine and put both of his feet on the square pad- which had arrows in four directions. He looks down at the pad and then back up at the screen.

"How the fuck do you start this thing?"

Ulquiorra walked where he was and went to the other side of him, putting both of his feet onto the pad.

"It figures you wouldn't know how to use it."

"Shut-up!"

Orihime wanted to laugh, but she didn't dare do it because she knew it would anger Grimmjow. She walked up to them.

"I'll explain how it works Grimmjow… Ulquiorra didn't know how to play either."

Grimmjow grinned at Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra averted his eyes to the side to avoid looking at his face expression.

"You see those arrows on the screen going up?"

Grimmjow looks at the screen and nods.

"Well, as soon as one of those arrows matches the nonmoving arrows on the screen. You let your foot hit that arrow on the pad at the same time."

Grimmjow stare was blank while looking at the screen.

"What you just explained didn't make one fucking sense to me."

"Um… Maybe it's better if you play 'Easy Mode' and it shows you how to play it instead…" Orihime said quietly.

Grimmjow just glared at her angrily.

"'Easy Mode'!?! I'm not some fu-"

"And of course, you will not listen to her and take the hard way. You will just lose to me." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow looks at Ulquiorra, more than angry.

"Are you challenging me, Ulquiorra!?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not… I'm just trying to give you some advice before you embarrass yourself."

"I'm not 'embarrassing' myself! I'm telling you I can do this without doing some 'Easy Mode'!"

"Then why are you confused by her directions? I understood when she told me the first and only time."

"You want a challenge, I'll give you one!" Grimmjow said as he got his feet into position on the pad.

Ulquiorra was already in his position and was ready to start. Orihime starts the game and, due to Grimmjow glaring daggers at her, she put the game on 'Hard Mode'. She ran to her couch and sat in it to watch the two go at it. They picked a song at random and played. It wasn't a slow or 'just right' song—it was a song that went at a fast pace and the arrows were zooming on the screen really fast too. Ulquiorra was already use to the game--- as for Grimmjow, you don't want to know how he was feeling when he was losing. Orihime had hid behind the couch, afraid that he would get on her with his anger. When the song ended, Ulquiorra was still there and looked at Grimmjow with his blank stare. Grimmjow was really mad, but instead of punching Ulquiorra in the face like Orihime predicted, he presses the 'Start' button again. A few seconds later, he picked the same song they just played a minute or so ago. To her surprise, he was way better than the first time he played. He lost to Ulquiorra still, but he didn't lose by a lot of points. He simply grinned at Ulquiorra, basically telling him, "I'll beat your ass in the next round." They played again, but picking a different song that was the same fast pace. Orihime was sitting in the couch again, and to her surprise, they got a tie the third time. And the cycle continued for another hour--- actually two hours went by. And during those two hours, they both kept getting a tie- and neither one of them would back down and go do something else. Every time Orihime asked to play, they would both say at the same time, "No! We're playing! Wait for a few more minutes!" And she would ask again a few minutes later, but then she gave up after they told her the same answer over and over again. So, she was bored on the couch and only looked at them play every once in a while because even their playing made her bored. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She leans happily and looked towards the door. The door opened a second later, and there was one of Ulquiorra's men by the door.

"Ulquiorra sir, Aizen-sama is looking for you." His servant said.

They continued playing, and stopped for good when the song ended. Without further ado, Ulquiorra stepped off of the arrow pad and walked towards the door. Grimmjow just growled lowly and looked towards Ulquiorra.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Aizen-sama."

"I don't think so! We're not done yet! Not until I have beaten you in this game!"

"Some other time Grimmjow… Aizen-sama wants me now, not later."

Ulquiorra was now by the door and was about to step out, but he turned his head to look at Grimmjow once more.

"And besides, I would have beaten you in the game after a few more times." Ulquiorra said before he was gone from the door.

Grimmjow just gritted his teeth. He looks at Orihime who was sitting on the couch still.

"Hey woman!"

She looks at him.

"Get over here to play!" He demanded.

She gets up, making sure she was hiding her smile, and ran to the other side. She steps on the pad.

"You're not tired yet…?" She asked in a small voice.

"No. Now pick whatever song you want, I don't really care anymore. This becomes stupid after the prick left."

She smiled lightly before she picked her own song and played. Surprisingly, he was patient with her songs, because some of them that she picked went on a real slow pace- and he didn't like them very much. After a few minutes of playing, she was almost tired and wanted to let her legs fall. But, she was up for one more song.

"I'm getting kind of tired, but I would like to play one of my favorite songs that neither you nor Ulquiorra would play…"

"Che! Whatever! Just hurry the fuck up! Because now I am really bored with this piece of shit!"

Orihime chuckled nervously and searched for the song. And Grimmjow didn't like the picture he saw for the song--- showing some poorly animated squirrel. He somehow knew he wouldn't like the song either. He was about to tell her not to pick the song, but she had already picked it, and he was right that he wouldn't like the song. Especially if the name of the song is titled as, "Move your feet."

_A squirrel appears on the screen and sniffs a peanut it sees. In the background, low, a chorus sing, _

"_Don't stop, don't stop the feet_

_Won't stop, won't stop the beat_

_and GO"_

_And then a hammer comes from behind the squirrel and he hits the peanut._

"What the hell is up with the squirrel!?" Grimmjow commented.

"_Everybody,_

_move your feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh!"_

"How the fuck are people dancing inside a peanut!?"

"_Everybody,_

_move your feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh!"_

"I don't get it… Why is there a fucking squirrel?!"

"_Yeah, got the dance energy, oh yeah"_

"What's up with the talking hot dog!?"

"_Yeah, got the dance energy, oh yeah"_

"What is up with the happy decoration shit!?"

"_Yeah, got the dance energy, oh yeah"_

"Oh wait… That's ketchup and mustard…."

"_Yeah, got the dance energy, oh yeah"_

_d-d-don't stop the beat  
I c-c-can't control the feet  
p-p-people in the streets_

"What's up with the squirrel driving!?"

_Com'on everybody, move your feet_

"Ha! The squirrel ran over the people! I should do that…!"

_Don't stop, (don't stop) don't stop, the beat  
I can't stop, (can't stop) can't stop the beat  
I won't stop, won't stop (won't stop) the beat_

_And GO_

"How is a squirrel riding a horse?!"

_Everybody, _

"How is a horse flying over a train!?"

_  
move your feet,_

"What's up with the damn fruity fruits dancing!?"

_and feel united ohohoh_

_Everybody,  
move you're feet,_

"How and why are the toast smiling when they are about to be eaten?"

_and feel united ohohoh_

"Wow… The horse is hurt and he the squirrel won some race…? This doesn't make any fucking sense!"

_Yeah, got the dance energy, oh yeah_

_Yeah, got the dance energy, oh yeah_

_Yeah, got the dance energy, oh yeah_

_Yeah, got the dance energy, oh yeah_

"I'm getting tired of the two stupid people!"

_s-s-sing my song and _

_y-y-you sing along, just _

_p-p-put my record on_

_and all of your troubles are dead and gone_

"I fucking having trouble listening to this song!"

_Don't stop, (don't stop) don't stop, the beat_

_I can't stop, (can't stop) can't stop the beat_

_I won't stop, (won't stop) won't stop the beat_

_And GO_

"The squirrel destroyed the stupid dancing robot… I don't know if I should be amused or find this stupid!"

_Everybody, _

_move you're feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I DON'T WANT TO SEE TWO FUCKING MEN GETTING NAKED!"

_Everybody, _

_move you're feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh_

"I fucking hate this song!"

_Yeah, _

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, _

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, _

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, _

_Oh yeah_

"What the fuck _IS_ up with the squirrel!? And is it massaging their backs!? Disgusting!"

_Don't stop, (don't stop) don't stop, the beat  
I can't stop, (can't stop) can't stop the beat  
I won't stop, (won't stop) won't stop the beat  
'N' GO_

"A squirrel drinking… How fucking stupid!"

_Everybody, _

_move you're feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh_

"How is there dancing champagne?"

_Everybody, _

_move you're feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh_

"Even the fucking birds are dancing to this shit!?"

_Everybody, _

_move you're feet,_

_and feel united ohohoh_

"The squirrel is blowing up everything… Fucking evil squirrel…"

_**YEAH!**_

"That was bullshit! The squirrel lived… Bullshit…!" Grimmjow said when the song just ended.

Orihime was tired and she walked over to the couch to sit down and rest. Grimmjow glared at her, still angry that she played that stupid song.

"Don't you ever play such a stupid song again! It was stupid and didn't make any sense at all!" He yelled at her.

She simply nodded her head

"Sorry Grimmjow… But I like that song…"

"I don't give a shit! It had some dancing fruits, a talking hotdog, some evil squirrel, and two men that got-"

He stopped midsentence. Orihime looked at him, curious on why he stopped midsentence. She thought maybe he forgot to do something, but then she threw that idea away when he grinned at her. She didn't like that grin at all—especially if he was grinning at her directly. She slouched down a little in her seat. He walks up to her and sat right beside her on the couch. He still had that grin upon his face, apparently. He looked at her.

"And the stupid song had two men getting naked. Is _that_ the reason why you love the song so much?" He teased her.

"N-No, not at all! I like the song because I find it humorous….!" She said nervously.

His grin disappeared from his face momentarily.

"Oh?"

He grinned again at her.

"Than why didn't you ask Szayel to edit it out?"

Orihime was a little shocked by his question, because she didn't know the answer to it herself.

"Be-Because I didn't know that was in the song…!" She lied.

Grimmjow grin disappeared from his face again. His eyes closed halfway, glaring at her, not believing one word she said. Orihime could tell he didn't believe her lie at all. He suddenly brings his head close to hers.

"You're a terrible liar, woman." He said before he grinned again.

He moves his head and brings it towards her ear.

"And I can sense your lie so easily… How about we take their suggestion and we both get naked?" He teased her.

"Gr-Grimmjow… Why do you take things the wrong way…?"

"I'm not taking it the 'wrong way'. I'm simply taking their suggestion."

He suddenly bit her earlobe gently. Orihime gasps from the sudden movement and she froze up a bit. He was about to bring her closer to him, but her door busted open. He had withdrawn from her ear and slide over to the other side of the couch. There by the door stood Ulquiorra. He didn't see what happened, and he couldn't blame Grimmjow about anything because there was no hard evidence- although Orihime face looked a little red he noticed. He stares at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow…"

"What!?"

"Aizen-sama wants to see you…. It seems that he has a mission for you to do."

Grimmjow scoffed before he stood up and puts his hands into his pockets. He slowly walks towards the door. Ulquiorra turned his back and left the room. Grimmjow reached the door, but he turned his head to glance at Orihime once more, with a grin on his face.

"We'll finish what we almost started some other time." He said before he left.

Orihime takes one pillow from her couch and holds it against her chest.

"He doesn't like to back down on anything … Luckily he was forced to this time…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm…. This story was not the way I imagined it in my mind… But then again, I am happier with this one than the one I imagined in my mind… The one I imagined in my mind was more--- lame humorous than what it is now… Anyway, this idea came to my head when my brother was playing DDR and I was like, "Wow… Wouldn't that be funny if Grimmjow was playing that game!" And then this story was born! And about the song, I **DID NOT** make up that song nor does it belong to me. The artist of the song is by _**Junior Senior**_. And, yeah, the comments Grimmjow was making is really in the song--- the cartoon version anyway… It's a funny and stupid song at the same time… Well, as for my next oneshot… It'll be like "Spending the Day With You", EXCEPT it'll take place in her room only and stuff… It has more GxO in it than this one does—_**WAY**_ more probably… I just have to figure out how to work it out…

Page **16** of **16**


	7. Christmas Gift, GxO, OS7

**Title:** _**Christmas Gift**__** [the short version]**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T/T PLUS ; **The lemon part with GxO has been moved to LiveJournal. Please see A/N at end for the link.**

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; **Oneshot**; General & Romance.

**Quick Summary:** It is a few days before Christmas and Orihime is still trapped at Las Noches- unfortunately. Grimmjow has to take care of her, due to Ulquiorra going on a mission-again. He takes her on a walk. She starts talking about Christmas should be coming in a few days. Sometime later, Grimmjow is sparring with Noitora. Noitora, being the nosy person he is, he asks Grimmjow about her—and what she was talking about. He tells him and Noitora says that they should do something for her. Noitora ignores Grimmjow's comments and decides to form something with the rest of the Arrancars for her. Later that night, she gets a late visitor. (~**BONUS SHORTY AT END; Grimmjow & Szayel~)**

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance- somewhat):** Grimmjow, & Nnoitora _[Side note : Nnoitora's name will be spelled as Noitora in this story because it sounds/looks better that way to me]_.

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 15th (Start Date) & December 17th (Complete Date) YEAR 2007

**Total Pages:** 15 (Including my comments & ~_**BONUS~**_)

**DISCLAIMER:** I obviously _**DON'T OWN**_ BLEACH…

Orihime was in her room, as usual. She was sitting on her couch this time, looking down at her feet. She was fidgeting and she didn't know what was going on at all. She had been trapped at Las Noches for- who knew how long she was there. She just knew that a long amount of time had passed. When she first arrived, she felt very upset and thought that she saved her friends from being killed from 'monsters'. However, over time, she started to think what she did was wrong. And, not just that, she started to think that there was no big difference between good and evil. She had met all of the Espada and she thought all of them were just as 'normal' as humans- despite the whole hollow thing. She even thought Noitora was okay, although he would try to go overboard with her at times. But, it would either be Halibel, Ulquiorra, or even Grimmjow that would stop his 'teasing' that went too far.

Even though she didn't know how much time passed, she knew it was getting closer to Christmas. Due to Ulquiorra coming back from his last mission, she saw that there was a hint of snow on one of his shoulders, and she figured it was mid of December. She looks up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"_I wonder what everyone is going to be doing for the holidays…_" She thought.

She sighs out loud.

"_Probably going be a lot more fun than what I am experiencing right now… It's so boring here…_"

Her door opened suddenly. She opens her eyes and looks towards the door. There stood Grimmjow, and she instantly became curious.

"Gr-Grimmjow…? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently doing Ulquiorra's job! The emo prick had to go on another mission today and I was left to watch over you! According to Aizen's orders, he wants me to give you a walk for today-now!" He said in his usual angry matter, answering her question at the same time.

"Oh…"

She stood up and walked to the door. She walks out first before Grimmjow followed. He led and Orihime had to make sure she would keep up; otherwise he would get angrier at her. They walked in silence, and Orihime didn't talk until she reached the outskirts of Las Noches, the cold desert.

"Grimmjow… Do you know what day it is…?"

"Che! Does it look like I know what fucking day it is! I'm dead! Knowing such things is useless!"

"I-I wanted to know what day it is today because I think it is getting closer to Christmas…"

"Christmas…? What is that?"

She looked up at the moon and smiled, with her own memories of her Christmas days with her friends fresh in her mind. She explains to him what Christmas is and mentioned a little about her own experience but not mentioning Kurosaki- afraid that she might anger him if she mentioned Kurosaki's name. After she finished explaining, he didn't say anything at first. She looked at him momentarily to see his face expression that would give her an idea of what he might be thinking. His face expression was blank, but then it turned into his usual frown.

"What kind of bullshit is that? It sounds like some kind of scam people made up just to make money on some made up holiday to me!"

"We-Well, you can think of it that way if you want… But that isn't the overall point of Christmas…" She said in a low voice.

"Che! Whatever!"

There was silence between them again, with only the wind blowing against their faces. Orihime didn't talk again until a few minutes passed.

"You know… I realized there are no flowers here… Not even a cactus…"

"You're talking about flowers now?"

She looks at him and chuckled nervously.

"Of course there are no flowers here! Everything here is dead! It's a desert, not a park!"

She looked away and looked down with a sad expression.

"I know… I just miss the flowers is all… I especially miss the daisies…"

Grimmjow just groans in annoyance.

"Let's go back inside before you 'kill' me with your stupid depressed emotions."

He turns to go and Orihime followed without another word. They had walked pass a few of the Espada rooms that had their door open slightly, one of them turning out to be Szayel's room. Orihime wanted to greet some of them, but Grimmjow forbidden it to enter or talk to others. He ends up leading her back to her room. Without another word or even glancing at each other, she enters her room and walked to her couch. She sat in it and looked down. She expected Grimmjow to leave right away, but, instead, he stayed. She was curious of why he stayed, but he was probably only doing it because it was his 'job' to do so.

"Today is December 23rd…" He said.

Orihime looks at him, surprised that he knew. He only stared back, but then he explained how he knew.

"That crazy bastard scientist had a calendar on his wall when we walked by his room. He had the day and everything circled! Che! Probably to gloat that he can finish building something within in a less timeframe compared to others!"

Orihime gave him this odd look, thinking he acts 'funny' when he does something nice for someone. But she made her expression disappear when she saw Grimmjow was getting annoyed with her face expression.

"Anyway, one of Ulquiorra's men will bring you your food later. Just make sure you eat it! I better not hear from any of them that you refused to eat! Otherwise, I will come back and force it down your throat!" He said as a threat as he left.

He had closed the door behind him. Orihime looks up and out her window. Without her noticing, her door was actually open a little, just enough for someone to look in. In this case, Grimmjow was looking into her room from the small gap. He thought something was wrong with her, but when he saw her look out the window, he thought she was fine and back to her 'normal' self. So, he closed her door completely and quietly to not startle her. He puts his hands into his pockets and walks towards the training room to have his spar with Noitora. He looked forward to it because he owed the 'snake man' a punch in the eye anyway. He grins at his own 'way with words'.

"_Maybe I'll make him blind in the other eye too._" He thought.

Sometime later during Grimmjow and Noitora's sparring, Noitora asked Grimmjow a question.

"So Grimmjow, how was pet-sama?" He said as he swung his crescent moon shaped zanpakutō sideways.

Grimmjow blocks Noitora's move with ease by using his own zanpakutō.

"Who the fuck is pet-sama!" He asked through gritted teeth, focusing more at the battle at hand than about some- pet.

"You know… The woman… I heard you had to watch her today because Ulquiorra is out on a mission today." Noitora said as he jumped back and putting away his zanpakutō, indicating he didn't want to spar anymore

Grimmjow puts away his own zanpakutō, and scowled at Noitora's question.

"You're fucking sick, you know that?"

Noitora ignored his comment as he waited for Grimmjow to answer his question. Grimmjow scoffed before he answered his question.

"The woman was the same as usual. The same depressed expression, then she talked about missing flowers, and then about some holiday called, 'Christmas'!"

Noitora was curious.

"Christmas? What's that?"  
Grimmjow didn't feel like explaining it, but he explained to Noitora what it was- the same way she explained it to him- but not as nice or as excited as she was when she explained it. At the end of the explanation, Noitora blinks his eye and scratches his head a little.

"It does sound like some gimmick to me for people to make money… But, it sounds like fun at the same time. I wouldn't mind a few presents from someone."

He grins before he continued.

"Especially if the gift is Halibel."

Grimmjow scoffed in disgust.

"But… Pet-sama deserves something too… I mean, she has been with us for a while and it's unfair that she can't have fun every once in a while…" Noitora said as he thought.

"What are you talking about?"

Noitora remained quiet as a thought formed into his head slowly. He then grinned at his own idea.

"I got one! I got an idea that will cheer pet-sama up!"

Noitora said with the same grin upon his face. He walks to the door and was about to leave, but he looked back at Grimmjow once more.

"I'm going to tell some others about my idea. Do you want to participate?"

"Like I give a shit!"

Noitora chuckled at his answer.

"Suit yourself." He said as he left.

**~BONUS~ (Shorty on Grimmjow & Szayel)**

Noitora had just left Szayel's room, after explaining his 'big' idea of a surprise Christmas party for Orihime. Szayel was trying to think of what to give to Orihime as a gift. It had so many ideas, that he got a headache from all of the ideas. He finally gave up and decided to look for some old show that they play on Earth. Just as he was about to enter his 'relax' mode, his door was kicked open.

"Yo!"

He didn't have to turn around in his swivel chair to see who it was. He sighs in annoyance before he spoke.

"What is it that you want, Grimmjow?"

"I need information about something…"

Szayel was surprised. He turns his chair around and looked at Grimmjow, seeing if he was telling the truth. But, when he realized his face expression was the same, he realized he was telling the truth. Szayel smirked.

"Well, this is unusual for someone like you to come to me for help-"

"Information! Help is completely different from the word 'information!'"

"Excuse me… 'Information'…. Well, what would you like to know?"

"I want know something about some type of flower called, "daisies"."

Szayel looks at Grimmjow, confused by his request.

"Daisies?"

"Yes, daisies! Is there a problem that you can't tell me information about it! Or is it too complicated for you?" Grimmjow said as a threat.

"It's not complicated Grimmjow, don't insult my intelligence… It's just that it is very-"

Szayel stopped midsentence when he saw the glare Grimmjow gave him. Szayel coughed before he spoke again.

"It's just that there are billions of types of daisies Grimmjow… What are you looking for, specifically?"

"I don't know! A rare one or hard to find one!"

Szayel sighs and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Leave all the work to the scientist…" Szayel said as he turned his chair to the computer in front of him.

He types in some things into it. Grimmjow waited by the door. A few minutes went by before Szayel spoke again.

"Alright Grimmjow… I found the Xylorhiza orcuttii. And it's-"

"Speak English Szayel!"

Szayel sighed in annoyance. He hated it when he had to talk simple terms- just because his 'brothers' and 'sisters' didn't understand him.

"As I was saying, I found the Orcutt's woody aster. It's a rare, shrubby daisy native to arid canyons and sandy areas with gypsum soils in the Anza-Borrego Desert of San Diego County. In other words, it is located at the United States in the state of California, San Diego in the Anza-Borrego Desert."

"United States…? Where's that?"

Szayel bangs his hand into his forehead and shook his head with disappointment.

"You are doomed…" He said under his breath.

"What you say, 8th Espada?"

Szayel sighs again before he continued.

"Come over here so that I can give you a map!"

Grimmjow did as he said.

"Now, before I show you a map. Do you think finding only this daisy is good enough for you?"

"No… Give me another one that is difficult to find…"

Szayel types in some things, and he found something difficult even for Grimmjow.

"Well, here are the world's smallest daisies, called 'Desert Star'… They're smaller than a US penny."

"US?"

"Short for United States…"

Grimmjow remained silent.

"Alright, it sounds challenging enough. Where is it located?"

"In the same state as the other one. But in a different area… It is located in southern California, Colorado Desert. These daisies can be found in gravelly areas in the desert."

Szayel pulled up a map to get from their area to California. As soon as Grimmjow saw the directions, he got pissed off.

"Che! I don't like all of these directions! I don't want to sit here and memorize this shit!"

"Well, I'll print it out for you since it's too complicated for your tiny little brain."

"You better watch your mouth or you might end up getting punched in it."

Szayel prints out the directions and gave to Grimmjow.

"Now that you have all that you need, get out of my lab!"

Grimmjow turned to go. But, before he left completely, he turned and shot a cero blast at Szayel's computer. Szayel wasn't shocked by his actions, but he was angry. Grimmjow simply grinned at him.

"That's for insulting me." He said before he left.

Although Szayel computer was destroyed and he was angry, he smirked that he tricked Grimmjow at the same time. Grimmjow will get to his destination, of course, but it will take him longer to get there with the directions Szayel gave him. To be exact, he'll be gone for about 1 day and a half. Maybe 2 days and a half if got lost within some of those directions. Szayel shrugs his shoulders.

"_Oh well! That was his fault for not reading it!_" Szayel thought as he got busy to fix his computer.

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

**NOTICE (July 8, 2012): **According to rules/policies, stories above the 'M' rating are not allowed. In other words, lemons. I have moved the lemon portion of the story to my LiveJournal account. As a reminder, I wrote it many years ago, therefore, it will most likely be cringe worthy. The comments below are also old. Link to it is (remove the underscores (_)):

http_:/_/_kitty868theonly_._livejournal_._com_/_10982_._html

_*Cough**Cough*_ Whoa… That was my first time writing something like this/that… Well, hey, everyone has a first writing something. And, since it is almost Christmas, I figured I make the smex part as a gift from me to all of you readers… Although, about time some of you read it, it would be pass Christmas. Anyway, if you're wondering what happened with the rest of the story- the full version, you will not find it here… You will have to go find it yourself! Just click my name and you will get the list of stories I have done- and the title is the same for the oneshot and you will get the full version of the story. Since this is a GxO oneshot collection thing, this oneshot only displayed the GxO part… Anyway, I still think I was missing something with that GxO part- the late night part… I think I ended it too soon- or maybe not soon enough…? And, why do I feel like I took it from somewhere (*Confused by my thoughts*). All well again, it is my first and I'm sure I'll get better at it overtime as I make more oneshots of the pairing… Hope you enjoyed it, Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it and expect more oneshots from me soon 3.

**QUICK 'Q' FROM 'REVIEW':**

WOW! I come back and I have 10 new reviews…! Well, here goes…

_**Hello ! I really like your stories, I think that Grimmjow and Orihime are well together. But if I could add some advice, I'd say that you don't make a big deal of their..."nights" together, I mean, I don't think that Orihime would let this happen that at least, just explain some apprehension. But again, this il my point of view. To be continued...**_

_**Can't wait for the next oneshot! **_

_**From Sachiko's an evil...**_

**ME:** Why thank you! As for the two lovely nights together, of her showing 'fear' or going against it, eh, I made it easier for Grimmjow. I can say that even if she did fight back a little, Grimmjow would still end up getting his way anyhow. I can see what you're saying, and that could be because she is lonely, and Grimmjow is taking care of that loneliness- his way of course. Although, I think in the DDR one, she kind of fought his little desires there by telling him that he always take things the wrong way. As you can see, Grimmjow will still keep going- despite what she thinks. XD I'm sure that in my future oneshots, that she might fight him off a little- or at least try too. XD

_**Maybe you should label this humor instead of general. The characterisations border on parody because they're not really in character. No, I'm not flaming, I'm just being honest here. Grimmjow and Stark taking Orihime back to the human world and not getting in trouble with Aizen for it would make more sense in a humor story than a serious one. So does Orihime not taking the opportunity to run away. The Arrancars are more docile toward her too. And don't even get me started on the DDR-ing Arrancars. ;)**_

_**There is no such thing as a "too long one-shot". I've read one-shots that are 4 0 ,0 0 0 words long. Now THAT is a one-shot. Superb piece of one-shot too.**_

_**Try Ruskbyte's Evil Be Thou My Good in Harry Potter. 40,071 words for one chapter. Or Something Grim This Way Comes which is only 22,731 words but still a great one-shot.**_

_**Most of the greatest fanfics ever written have at least ten thousand words per chapter. Try S'TarKan's works for example. Team 8 which has 159,829 words for 11 chapters, roughly 11,416 per chapter and Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past which has 342,322 words for 35 chapters so far. It only has 9,780 words per chapter compared to its Naruto counterpart but you get the idea. **_

_**In my opinion, the longer the chapter, the better.**_

_**Some authors are too lazy to even come up with five thousand words per chapter and think that one or two thousand words are "long". *snort* No. Those are babies compared to the greatest greats.**_

_**So I applaud you for your long chapters and hope you continue them. **_

_**I would like to see you fix your changing tenses though. Just stick to one because it breaks the flow of the story. Consistent tense use makes it read and look better. My advice to you would be to proofread it. **_

_**You're aware of the habit, so that's a good step forward. The next step is to try and break it. If you want to improve your writing, you need to proofread your work at least thrice or more before you post it. **_

_**Good luck!**_

_**From L Lawliet**_

**ME: **Whoa, one question at a time there! XD Okay, first question is labeling my oneshot collection thing as humor instead of general. Well, for one thing, it's labeled as general because I'm planning to make 100 oneshots of this lovely 'couple' (not joking). And, of course, since I didn't make 100 oneshots quite yet, it is undetermined if they will all be humor or not- or even have humor in it… Which is why I did that format for each oneshot before a reader reads it. If I'm correct, they do say/mention humor is in the story. :)

As for the characters, I think I keep them long enough in character (unless I have a reason behind it for them being OOC). The one I think I keep the most in character would be Szayel and maybe Noitora… And mostly Ulquiorra (besides the DDR thing). The only time he acted OOC (as I recall) was because of what Orihime said/mentioned that Grimmjow would be better at it (DDR) anyway. Since Grimmjow is lower rank than himself, and a mere human (Orihime) is stating that he would be bad at the game anyway, Ulquiorra wants to prove her wrong with her statement- or 'analysis'. Ulquiorra, if I'm correct, doesn't like to be wrong or his methods questioned. As for Grimmjow being in character- he was probably the most OOC in my oneshots. Although in the first one, I think he was in character a lot/much. The other times, however, the reasons for him being OOC would be because of the beer that Szayel made, Ulquiorra being better than him (in a game- who is boring and everything else), and 'finally' he doesn't like to be labeled wrong either (effects of the beer again). And sometimes, if I think they are a little too much OOC, then I will put a 'WARNING' note there in the beginning before the reader reads the oneshot. That way, there will not be too many complaints about it.

As for Aizen not punishing them for their actions, he didn't punish them due to the beer causing his crazy actions. I believe I wrote down his explanation of why he didn't punish them—well Grimmjow anyhow. As for Orihime taking the opportunity to run away- why would she do that when two strong Arrancars are with her? Not to mention, even if she did somehow escape, they would retrieve her faster than a bullet leaving a gun the second it is shot. If that was the case, then Ichigo would have been thrown into the oneshot also to get her back when they visited the human world. But, all can be avoided if they hide their reiatsu well enough.

As for the Arrancars being, 'kind' towards her, the reason is simple… If they try anything on her (although Noitora would be the only one that does, not caring about the consequences), Aizen will have their heads, or maybe even Ulquiorra if he gets the chance. Exceptional to Grimmjow when he has his nights with her- and maybe getting into trouble or not. Although, I state in a few of my oneshots that he is in trouble- but I don't continue it (or I do, depends).

Keep them long? Well, glad there are others out there that likes them long (besides me). Most of my oneshots will be long, and maybe a few will be short and straight to the point. My longest chapter (fiction- not fanfiction), is 30,000-40,000 words. But, again, that is the reason why I put the amount of pages there and mention the format they are in on the first 'page'.

Ah, tenses again. I will get on that as soon as I have time to sit and review what I have written… I have no idea when that will be…

Well, thanks for your review; I hope I answered your questions accurately (and nicely) and that you will return to read more! :)

_**Huge update! I love it so much!**_

"_**Aw **! It died!" Szayel cursed out loud.**_

_**I laughed so hard I cried. No joke.**_

_**From Xyloid**_

**ME: **Where have I seen that name before…? Oh right! My first review! Glad to hear from you again! Ah, that part, I actually added in that part at the last minute I believe. I find it funny from movies when crazy scientists say that phrase, and then it comes to life. I thought it would be funny enough if I made it die- it's more interesting that way! Glad you liked that part! :)

_**I liked the intro with Styzel (sp?) the best. he actually seemed human**_

_**nnoitora's (I always thought it was norita, like how it was said), anywho, okay:**_

_**nnoitora: ichiimaru-san, I beg of your guidance.**_

_**gin: (in big fancy evil villan chair) Who, what, when, where, why- er, why do I care, and how shall the prank be done?**_

_**nnoitora: *pauses* I hadn't thought that far actually.**_

_**gin: which would be why you're here**_

_**i'm not sure if i saw the movie, but i was chuckling while reading!**_

_**ah yes. i noticed the berb tenses too, but i find that so much that my brain doesn't even notice it anymore**_

_**I cannot play DDR. I blame it on ADD/ADHD. I can go about 10 seconds, and then I screw up. Badly. And die.**_

_**From Artificial Life Creator**_

**ME: **Szayel intro is probably the best out of the rest. And I was hoping for that. :)

Yeah, I was thrown off too about his spelling of his name, but, yes, it does have two 'N's', which I hate that spelling. This is why I put in the beginning of the oneshots (if he is in it) that I will spell his name this way and not that way. That way, I will not get reviews of people complaining about how his name is spelled. And if I do hear complaints of how his name is spelled, I'm afraid I will be a little mean by mentioning/saying that they need to read the beginning again before reading the oneshot- it's all there!

That movie is great! Watch it if you can! It's old, but a classic! :)

Glad you ignored them, but I don't mind getting reminded about it. Helps me improve my writing at least… Just don't kill me with criticize too much -_-;

I can't play DDR either! -_-; The only time I could play it is by remote control- not by feet. I can't stand DDR anymore- my brother is a nut about it. It's okay, but I'm sick of it, thanks to my brother being obsessed with the game… Great for exercise though! :)

_**~Gasp~ Yaoi, a Crazy squirrel, AND DDR! WO**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O…..**_

_**~GASP~**_

_**YOU KICK ****_

_**From Orihime Girl**_

**ME: **Thank you!

_**good job!**_

_**I like the way you put the interactions of Orihime with the espada, especialy Szayel.**_

_**I just discovered something, Orihime is very manipulative.**_

"_**It's… It's alive!" Szayel shouted.**_

"_**IT'S ALIVE!" Szayel shouted again.**_

_**But then something made a cracking sound.**_

"_**Aw **! It died!" Szayel cursed out loud.**_

_**Those were the best lines!**_

_**Keep going!**_

_**From Ralf Jones**_

**ME: **Thank you! I try to keep Orihime interactions with them as- best as I can (humor or otherwise). Ah, that line again with Szayel, I really didn't know/realized it was such a funny line! But, I guess it is due to that line is always being used in movies and such! Glad that another like it too! And yes, expect more oneshots from me soon, in the future! I am planning to make 100 oneshots at least! Hopefully, at least one will appeal to different people. :)

Page **15** of **15**


	8. Our Conversation OS8

**Title:** _**Our Conversation**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** M; For Smex (not very explicit), and small cursing/swearing.

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; Angst/Romance

**Quick Summary:** Grimmjow is stuck babysitting Inoue- again (_**not a sequel**_ to "Spending the Day with You") but he stays in the room this time. Bored out her mind, she tries to start conversations with him. And Grimmjow reacts to her talking---- how!?! (**BONUS SHORTY AT END; Grimmjow and Ulquiorra**)

**Special Appearance:** Grimmjow (of course) & Ulquiorra

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 18th (Start Date) & December 18th (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 11 (Including my comments)

**WARNING:** If you don't like Grimmjow to be a _**little **_out of character, then I suggest you **NOT** to read it. If you don't care, then continue on…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was in her room, sitting there doing nothing as usual on her couch. She was waiting for Ulquiorra to come with her meal for the afternoon- her lunch in other words. She hasn't been let out of her room in a while, and she dared not to leave her room by herself- fear that she might bump into some Arrancars like Noitora- or Noitora himself… She would only leave her room if she was going to be escorted with someone, which would usual be Ulquiorra. She sighs out of boredom.

"_Ulquiorra is so boring… Every time I try to talk to him about things, he would always reply with 'Yeah' or he just nods… I wish he would make the conversations more interesting by at least going against it…_"

Just as she was going to lie down on her couch to force herself to go to sleep, her door was opened with a creak. She looked at the door, thinking it was Ulquiorra with her lunch finally. But, to her surprise, it was Grimmjow--- and he held her lunch on a tray.

"_Grimmjow cooks?_" She thought quickly.

Grimmjow looked bored and his usual frown was _not_ upon his face- his face was blank actually.

"I have to watch you since Ulquiorra went off on another mission. He will be back later today though, because it's some short mission… And, I have your lunch- since Ulquiorra men were nowhere to be found." Grimmjow explained calmly as he walked to where she sat.

She takes the tray out of his hand. And, to her surprise, he sits on the couch on the other side. She looked at him confused of why he was staying, unlike Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra would leave as soon as he gave her her meal, and yet Grimmjow was staying. But when she saw his eyes look at her, she wiped the confused look off her face and looked down at her meal. She ate her food in silence, not talking or even looking at Grimmjow once. After she finished, she puts the tray down on the floor.

"I'm done…"

Grimmjow remained silent for a second before he spoke.

"Great…. At least I didn't have to shove it down your throat… I heard from Ulquiorra that you wouldn't eat at times…"

Orihime didn't reply back. She simply looks at her feet and messes with her thumbs.

"Grimmjow… I'm bored…"

"And so am I."

Orihime made a childish pout face. She wanted a solution, not the same answer. She sits there and thinks of what she should do. And then she decided to try to start a conversation- and hoped that he would at least reply with a 'decent' answer.

"Hey Grimmjow… How come you have that stuff on your face?"

Grimmjow had his eyes closed, but he opened them and looked at her. Orihime flinched a little from his stare.

"So-Sorry..! Forget that I-"

"I was born with it. Ask my 'creator' why I have these 'marking' on my face."

Orihime was taken by surprise by, not his answer, but that he replied to the question at all.

"Oh…!"

Grimmjow looked away from her and closed his eyes again with his hands behind his head to rest his head. Orihime blinked her eyes a few times, thinking of other things she should ask him that Ulquiorra would not reply to.

"Grimmjow…. Why-----…" She hesitated to ask the question that was in her mind, because she figured it would anger him.

But, she decided to be brave and ask it anyway.

"Grimmjow… Why was your arm---- cut off….?"

Grimmjow opened his eyes again and looked at her, his eyes halfway closed and a frown slowly formed on his face. But, surprisingly, he calmed down and made the frown disappear from his face.

"My arm was cut off because of Touzen… He _thought_ I did something that was not 'justice'. So, he cut my arm as 'justice'." Grimmjow replied through his teeth.

"Oh… Sorry to ask, I just wanted to know is all…"

Grimmjow just groans at her reply before he closed his eyes again.

"Grimmjow… Do you ever wonder what you were like as a human?"

"Not really. I like the way I am." He simply said, with his eyes still closed and patient too.

"Oh… What do you really think of Aizen?"

Grimmjow chuckled at that question.

"For some reason, I thought I made that clear when I told you about my arm- but I guess not. I think of Aizen the same way I think of your shinigami friends- but worse." Grimmjow replied without hesitation.

Orihime was amazed that he even answered that question, Ulquiorra glared at her coldly when she asked that to him- was Grimmjow more 'outgoing'.

"Oh… Do any of you get bored around here?"

"If you are bored with this place for the short time period you have been here…. How bored do you think we are who have been here longer than you?"

Orihime looked down, embarrassed that she asked such an obvious question.

"Sorry… I should have known…"

"Any other questions you want to ask me?" He said, being sarcastic a little.

"Yo-You don't mind?"

"Well, since you know how bored I am, then of course I really I don't care nor 'mind' being asked various questions. As long as they sound interesting and not annoying."

Orihime smiled lightly.

"Okay…."

Orihime thought of what to ask next.

"I got one!" She said with a smile.

Grimmjow opens his eyes to look at her again, somewhat surprised with her sudden change of behavior.

"What is it?"

"What does your release form look like?"

One of his brows went up.

"You never seen my release form….? I thought you saw it before."

Orihime shakes her head.

"No I haven't… In fact, I haven't seen any of you guys release form… Not even Ulquiorra's"

Grimmjow grins at that.

"Really? Well, won't he be angry if I show you mine before his… Alright, I'll show you." He said as he stood up.

He took a few steps forward before he turned around to face her. She was still on the couch, sitting there and waiting patiently for him to change. He grins before he put a hand on his zanpakutō and said, "Grind…!"

As soon as he did, he was in his release form that was---- a cat…? Orihime blinked her eyes, confused that he looked so much like a cat- somewhat. And not just that, some of the features he had on his face were gone too, but replaced with something else while others changed into something completely different. Like, his jaw-thing was gone, but it was replaced on his head instead- like a mini-crown. Things that changed were his hair, it grew longer, his ears changed into these 'fluffy' ears- and the obvious was his feet and hands- both were claws and paws.

"Wh-What are you---- exactly?"

"A jaguar! What kind of dumb question is that!?" He yelled in anger.

"Oh… I was thinking you looked more like----- a cat…" She said in a quiet voice, while still looking at some details of his release form.

"A cat eh…?" He said, surprisingly being calm.

He walks to where she sat and bends a little, landing both of his claw-like hands on both sides of her head- making sure she won't go anywhere. Orihime stared up at him confused. He bought his face down until his nose was touching hers. He moves his head to the side a little and licked the side of her face. Orihime blushed by his action and shook a little from the feeling of his tongue against her cheek. He didn't move his head. He kept his head near her ear and spoke softly.

"Do you want to _play_ with the cat?"

Orihime's blush intensified.

"N-No…" She said nervously.

Grimmjow pulled away from her and stood back up straight. He stared down at her momentarily before he scoffed.

"Che! You're no fun!" He said as he changed back to his human like form.

He moves to the side and sits on that side of the couch, far from her. He puts his hands behind his head again, looks up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. Orihime still was blushing, but it wasn't as red when he was closer. She sighs in relief to herself. She glanced at him real quick.

"_He is acting very---- strange… I thought he would have continued…_" She thought as she looked towards her window.

"Why is it always night here?"

Grimmjow sighed before he answered.

"Because the sun looks like it brings hope. I don't know!" Grimmjow said, now losing his patients.

Orihime heard him, but she didn't pay any attention to his patient 'level'. She figured he was at least answering her questions and talking to her. She stood suddenly and walked over to her window, or as far as she could get to it. She looked up and extended one hand out towards it.

"_I am stuck in this room… Only coming out with permission… If __I __am so called a 'guest', why am I being treated like a prisoner instead?_" Orihime thought.

She lowered her hand before she decided to talk and ask Grimmjow another question, her final one.

"Grimmjow…. I have one more question…"

Grimmjow just groans lightly, annoyed a little.

"I want to know why Ulquiorra watches me and not someone else..."

There was no response, and Orihime found the silence very awkward. She turns around to see why Grimmjow wasn't responding. But, as soon as she turned around, she was forced into the wall by Grimmjow- that hurt a little. His arms locked her in place on the sides of her head. She looks up at him surprised. Grimmjow face expression looked calm and somewhat emotionless. He brings his head down and stops until their noses were touching again. They were staring at each other in the eye; she could see his light blue orbs and he could see her gray orbs. Orihime could feel her heart racing and her mind confused mixed with fear at the same time. She had so many things going through her mind that she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"And what 'someone' are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

Orihime stuttered for a second before she responded with her normal tone.

"I was actually thinking, maybe, you…." She said just as quiet.

Grimmjow didn't grin or even smirk at the comment. His face expression remained the same.

"Woman… Do you know what I will do to you if such a thing happened…?"

Orihime pondered his question, but decided not to answer, because it was more like a rhetorical question.

"If I was the one watching you, woman… I would screw you so hard against the walls every night without caring what you think… What's keeping me from doing so now is that Ulquiorra will be glad to tell Aizen that I 'screwed' with the guest- his little 'pet'… If it wasn't for that, I would have done what I please as soon as I came through those doors." Grimmjow calmly said, surprisingly.

Orihime made his words swim around in her mind, figuring out what to say to his words. And, without really thoroughly thinking through her thoughts, she said out loud, but softly, "I somehow wouldn't mind if it was you…"

For the first time to her, Grimmjow face showed shock, but he made it go away and he returned to the 'calm' face expression.

"You don't really mean that woman. Because if you did, you wouldn't be shaking under me in fear."

Orihime thought for a second, before she responded.

"I'm not shaking because of fear… I'm shaking because you are cold- Grimmjow…"

Just as she finished her sentence, he had put his lips onto hers. She didn't deny his kiss, but neither did she accept it fully.

"_Why am I letting him do this to me…? But then, how long have I been waiting for Kurosaki-kun to come…?_" She asked herself in her mind.

While they were kissing, Grimmjow lets one of his hands slide down the wall and removes the upper part of her outfit, showing more of her neck and shoulders. After it fell to the ground, he slid his hand down her back and griped her rear gently. Orihime doesn't protest when he lifted her up gently and hiked up her long skirt at the same time. She wraps her legs around his waist, while they were still kissing. Grimmjow pulls back to let her breathe. She was breathing alright, taking in short amount of air and somewhat afraid of what was going to happen next. Grimmjow listened to her breathing, and since she didn't protest, he decided to go further.

Without further ado, he starts grinding against her. Orihime was taken by surprise by his actions, but she got use to it after a while and softly moaned his name. Her hands were against the wall, but she took them off of the wall and wrapped them around his back, trying to bring him closer to her. He brings his lips down to hers again for another kissing moment. While he was doing this, his other hand slowly slide up the side of her waist, until his hand reached one of her covered breasts. He puts his hand onto it and squeezes it as hard, but gently at the same time, as he could. Orihime gasped, opening her mouth a little. Grimmjow slid his tongue into her mouth and explored it, while he continued to squeeze her breast and grind against her. Orihime wasn't sure if she was feeling pain, or pleasure.

After about a minute, he pulls back so that she could breathe. Orihime was taking in short breaths and realized that she feeling pleasure.

"Gri-Grimmjow…."

Orihime's face was red and her eyes were closed halfway. Grimmjow lowers his head and starts to suckle the skin around her neck. He lets his hand stop messing with her covered breasts from the jacket and slowly slide it down until he had his hand in her skirt. He grabs hold the side of her panties and slowly pulled them down. But he stopped before they were off. He stops sucking the skin around her neck and brings his mouth to her ear.

"Remove my sash at the same time…. Can you do that…?"

Grimmjow stops grinding against her, giving her the chance to do as he said. Orihime reaches a hand towards his sash that held up his hakama, hesitating to take it off. But, she removed the sash and his hakama fell as soon as she did. At the same time, Grimmjow had removed her panties, and she helped a little. He brings his lips onto her mouth, a kiss, which quickly deepened. While doing so, he made his first thrust into her. Orihime gasped in pain from it in his mouth. She wanted to break the kiss, but Grimmjow wouldn't let her. He now had his free hand behind her head, holding their kiss in place. He thrust into her again and she cried in pain again in his mouth.

Ignoring her cries of pain in his mouth, he continued to thrust in her, at a slow pace. She did get over the pain soon after. Once he realized her cries turned into moans, he broke the kiss and sped up his pace. She had to grip on to his hollow hole in order to try to keep up with him. Her moans were loud enough in the room, but Grimmjow didn't think it was enough. He still had his other hand on her rear. Without further ado, he starts thrusting into her deeply while holding her rear. Orihime moans became real loud and could be heard outside of the room too. She was constantly saying his name, and he was going even crazier because of it. He removed his hand from her head and squeezed one of her breasts while his mouth was busy with her neck and ear.

Sometime later, after thrusting into her enough, he realized that she was going to reach her limits soon. He goes slightly faster and he started to actually groan himself from it all. Orihime couldn't moan any louder than she was already and could barely keep up with him any longer.

"Gri-Grimmjow…!" She moaned once more just before she reached her climax.

Grimmjow reached his limit a few seconds later and he thrusts into her once more and released at the same time. Orihime was breathing hard and she rested her head against him. Grimmjow stayed inside her, and he wasn't quite done yet. He brings his mouth to her shoulder and grazes it lightly with a tooth, making a little blood come out. He sucked on the blood before he put his mouth near her ear.

"You belong to me now… You hear?"

Orihime doesn't reply, but she shook her head up and down slowly. She was too tired to talk after what she just went through. He brings his lips to hers, for one last gentle kiss before he finally pulls out of her, making sure she was put down gently. Orihime legs felt weak and she almost fell forward on her own two feet. He sees her being 'clumsy' and decides to carry her to her couch. He puts her down gently before he turned to go retrieve his clothes. He puts them on and he picked up the little bit of her clothes that was on the floor. He walks up to her couch and throws her little clothes on top of her. Even though she felt tired, she puts them on without arguing. Grimmjow simply watches her get dressed, before he turned to go. He opened her door, but looked back at her once more.

"Since you have said yourself that you want me to watch you for now on... I will 'warn' Ulquiorra… But, be aware that he will want to hear that from your own mouth… If I get the 'job', then you better look forward to nights like this with me--- except it'll be better each time." He commented before he left.

Orihime didn't cry, nor felt hurt. She actually was looking forward to other nights with him- at least he spoke to her, she figured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if on cue, as soon as Grimmjow closed that door behind him, Ulquiorra was in front of him. Grimmjow looks at his 'brother' with a blank face before he grinned at him.

"Back so soon, Ulquiorra?"

"I just got back… And I assume that you have treated her badly while I was gone, basically failing your side of the 'bet'."

Grimmjow grinned at his words.

"Lose? I didn't lose you dumbass. In fact, I won fair and square. And there's proof if you ask the woman." Grimmjow said as he walked pass him.

Ulquiorra thought about what he said before he turned to face him.

"What do you mean, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow stops in his tracks before he turned to look at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow grins even more, even the pupils of his eyes grew small a little.

"I mean that the woman said that she rather have me watch her than you." Grimmjow said as he turned to walk away.

"That's a lie." Ulquiorra said back, with a very small hint of anger.

"Eh!? A lie? Well, go inside and ask her yourself." Grimmjow said as he continued to walk without looking back.

As he walked, he could hear Ulquiorra open her door and walk inside her room- to see for himself if it was true. Grimmjow still had the grin upon his face.

"_Wait till the prick tells the 'throne' bastard, Aizen. He'll be pissing in his own pants when he hears the news._" Grimmjow thought, with satisfaction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BONUS (Grimmjow & Ulquiorra)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was walking through the halls, minding his own business. But then he saw Ulquiorra in front of him. He tries to go around him, but Ulquiorra blocked his path. Grimmjow knew something was up if he was stopping him..

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?"

"I'm looking for Yammy… Have you seen him?"

"Che! No! What the fuck do I look like!? The 'patrol' man!" He said in his usual rude matter.

"I see…" Ulquiorra said as he walked pass Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was going to keep walking, but curiosity got the best of him- he wanted to know _why_ he was looking for Yammy.

"What ya looking for him for?"

"None of your business."

Before Ulquiorra could take another step, Grimmjow appeared in front of him.

"Look… If you can't find the dumbass, you _might_ have to come get me instead."

Ulquiorra looked at him and blinked once, realizing that Grimmjow was right.

"If you really want to know, I am looking for him to watch over the woman while I am gone on my mission."

Grimmjow was surprised.

"The woman that healed my arm?"

Ulquiorra simply nods his head. Grimmjow didn't say anything at first, but then he spoke after he had his thoughts in order.

"I can watch the woman."

"You must think I have lost my mind." Ulquiorra said back, but not being funny.

"Che! What makes you think I can't watch the woman!?!"

"Grimmjow… You are rude, arrogant and many other things. If I leave her with you, I would find her dead when I return."

"That's bullshit!"

Ulquiorra remained silent, and then an idea hit him. He looks at Grimmjow, not even indicating on his face that he had an idea.

"All right… I'll let you watch her, but on one condition…"

"And what's that?"

"If you watch her… You can't curse or swear near her. Neither hurt her feelings in anyway."

"Che! I'm not agreeing to th-"

"Than I guess the 'dummy' Yammy will do a better job." Ulquiorra said as he walked pass Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra walked at a slow pace, knowing that Grimmjow would change his mind. Which he hoped he would stop him so that he wouldn't waste time finding Yammy and get straight on his mission. As if on cue, Grimmjow groaned in annoyance.

"Fine! I'll watch her under those conditions!"

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks and turned to face him again, which he held an emotionless expression upon his face.

"That's good. I will leave her in your hands while I am gone, under those conditions of course. And, if I come back and the conditions have been broken… I will bring up the issue to Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said, showing a hint of seriousness on his face.

Grimmjow simply scoffed.

"I'm leaving for my mission now… Just make sure you get the woman's lunch and that she eats it… She refuses to eat most of the time." Ulquiorra said as he walked away to go fulfill his mission.

Grimmjow stood there for a second, alone, before he turned in another direction to go get her lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa…! This is **DEFIANTLY NOT** how I imagined this oneshot to be… It was supposed to be rated T-T and have no full blown smex scene- well okay, it wasn't FULL blown- but still… But, ah, since I ran out of ideas while doing this one, I decided to make it just that… So maybe, this is for the best. Well, expect my next oneshot soon!

Page **13** of **13**


	9. Memory Lost OS9

**Title:** _**Memory Lost **____**THEME #11**___

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T ; Curse words & indication of smex

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; General & Romance.

**Quick Summary:** Szayel has a proposition for Aizen that will guarantee Orihime to listen to Aizen- along with proof that Ulquiorra's plan will fail. In this case, he made up something that will make her lose her memory- for her friends and such and will be replaced that she knew the Espada all her life… Will she be lost forever?

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance):** Aizen, Szayel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow (of course!) & Nnoitora [Nnoitora is spelled as Noitora in this oneshot because I like it that way

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 19th (Start Date) & December 20th (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 13 (Including my comments)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the Espada were in the meeting room, and Aizen waited for everyone to finish drinking their tea before he spoke.

"Everyone is done?" He asked.

Nobody said anything. So, he assumed everyone was done.

"Now, since everyone is done with their tea, I would like to bring up an idea Szayel has for our guest."

A few of the Espada groaned, but they became silent when Aizen looked at them. Szayel stood up from his seat and had something in his hand. He opened his hand, and in the palm of his hand was a pill.

"My fellow 'brothers' and 'sister', in my hand is a pill that will guarantee that our guest will obey every order Aizen has for her."

A few of them gasped in surprise, not including Ulquiorra or even Grimmjow.

"And may I ask what that is, Szayel? And, what was wrong with my method?" Ulquiorra said, having a straight face as usual.

"Well, there are a few things wrong with your method… First off Ulquiorra, are you positive that she would listen to all of Aizen commands?"

"Of course."

"Really? So, you are telling me humans are very predictable and can't change their mind of anything?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything. He blinks his eyes once before he responded.

"What proof do you have that my method will not work?"

"Ulquiorra… If you look at the history of some humans, you'll be surprised… Some humans were actually labeled as 'stupid' or 'dumb'- and yet, in the future, they turned out to be one of the greatest minds in history. Face it Ulquiorra, human's behaviors and paths are unpredictable."

Ulquiorra remained silent, as he looked down where he sat and somewhat sighed in annoyance.

"As I was saying… I have a method that will guarantee that she will listen. Well, not a method, but this pill will-"

"Would you get to the fucking point already!" Grimmjow yelled, losing his patients.

Aizen looks at Grimmjow, warning him to be quiet before he looked at Szayel.

"Please Szayel, get to the point." He said calmly.

"Yes Aizen-sama… To get straight to the point, she will lose her memories of her friends or any type of history with people overall. In replace of those memories, she will only have memories of us, that she only knew us and only _us_ for a long period of time. To put it simply, she will think we are her only family."

"Thank you Szayel… You may sit back down now." Aizen said.

Szayel does sit back down.

"Now, who agrees with this method?"

Most of the Espada hands went up, but not Ulquiorra's or Grimmjow's. But, a few seconds later, Ulquiorra's hand went up too. Everyone hands were up now, except for Grimmjow's. He remained having his hands to himself. Aizen looked at him, curious of why he didn't raise his hand.

"Grimmjow… May I ask why you disagree with Szayel's method?"

"I disagree because what happens if it fails."

"I disagree with that statement!" Szayel yelled in anger from his seat.

Aizen looks at him.

"Calm down Szayel, he is merely stating his opinion and speculations. Please answer the question."

Szayel calms down before he responded.

"It is impossible for it to fail Grimmjow."

"I mean fail as in, what happens if her buddies come and rescue her!? Will her memory come back or will it stay lost!?" Grimmjow said, getting annoyed now.

"That would be impossible also. Even if her friends come, she will not be let out of her room. And, not just that, with Aizen-sama permission, I have set traps in various areas just in case such a thing happens. And these traps will kill them within minutes or, if they are lucky, will chase them away _alive_. The only way she could regain her memory, is if somebody here reminded her of them. That could include behaviors and maybe looks. But, that is a 0 to .000001 chance that would happen." Szayel explained.

"Che! Even if she doesn't remember, there is no way she would take some suspicious looking pill!" He yelled.

"Grimmjow, calm down…" Aizen said, looking at him as a second warning.

Grimmjow calms down a little. Szayel sighs before he took the cup in front of him. In his cup, he still had a little tea in it left.

"Let me show you instead…"

Szayel puts the pill into the cup, and within seconds, the pill disappeared. Not a speck of it was left inside the cup nor was there powder residue to indicate a pill was dropped in it. Szayel hands the cup over to Zommari, who sat on his right. Zommari passes the cup to Grimmjow on his right. Grimmjow takes the cup and looks inside, and there was no evidence of the pill. Therefore, there was nothing else he could say to make them change their minds about Szayel's method. Grimmjow puts the cup down in front of him. Aizen takes the cup and looks inside himself, he smiled lightly.

"I see there is no evidence that something was dropped in here… Well done Szayel." Aizen commented.

Szayel simply smiles at the comment.

"My pleasure Aizen-sama." Szayel replied.

"Since all questions and speculations about his method have been answered… Let's do the voting again."

Once again, all of the Espada hands went up, all except for Grimmjow. Aizen looks at him, a little annoyed that Grimmjow disagreed still.

"Grimmjow… Why are you not raising your hand?"

"I still think something is wrong with his method… I just can't put my finger on it…" Grimmjow replied.

Aizen kept his gaze on him before he responded.

"Well Grimmjow, I'm afraid that you are outnumbered despite what you think. And, quite frankly, I think his method will work also. So, I'm afraid to say that his method will be used."

Szayel smiles at this.

"And, since you are the only one that disagreed- you will be the one that will give it to her. No exceptions." Aizen said before Grimmjow could even protest to the idea.

Szayel reaches into one of his pockets and takes out another pill. He slides it over to where Grimmjow sat. Grimmjow snatches the pill in front of him and stood up. He heads for the door, but stopped at Aizen's voice.

"Grimmjow, before you go, Ulquiorra will go with you."

"What!?"

"He will go with you to make sure you do it and not give her any warnings. He will be outside her room near her door… It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but just in case she gives you any _trouble_." Aizen said calmly.

Grimmjow scoffed, but he didn't go against his orders. Ulquiorra stood up and followed Grimmjow out.

They arrived in front of her door a few minutes later. Grimmjow held a cup of tea in his hand that was still hot. He was about to go in, but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"Put the pill into the cup in front of me. Or I will suspect that you are trying to help the woman, betraying Aizen-sama in the process."

Grimmjow scoffed, but he did as he was told. Ulquiorra moves away from the door so that Grimmjow could walk in. Grimmjow goes in while Ulquiorra waited outside her door, listening to make sure Grimmjow didn't tell her anything. As soon as Grimmjow stepped into that room, the woman looked towards the door. She was standing up, and she was leaning against the wall. Her face expression was blank, but he could tell that she was worried about something. He closed her door behind him.

"What's your problem!?"

Orihime looks down and raised a hand over her chest, where her heart rested in her chest.

"Some-Something is wrong… I somehow sense that something bad is going to happen today… I can't tell what it is, but it is giving me a bad feeling…" She said in a soft voice.

Grimmjow mouth opened a little. He was about to tell her that she was right if she looked at the cup of tea in his hand, but he remembered that Ulquiorra was outside her door, so he remained silent.

"Whatever… Anyway, I was ordered by that prick Aizen to bring you a cup of tea from our meeting. It was some special kind or some shit like that. So, he wanted to make sure you had some too."

Orihime walked to where he stood and took the cup of tea from his hands. Well, at least she tried to, but Grimmjow was gripping to the cup- as if he didn't want to let go. She was about to say something, but he let go of it. She was pulling it from his hand, and when he did let go of it, she almost let it slip from her hand and let it hit the floor. She looked at Grimmjow, confused on why he held it so tight and then let go. She frowned a little, but unnoticed by Grimmjow.

"_Probably to make me trip…!_" She thought.

She goes to her couch and sits down, Grimmjow sat down too- but not too close to her. She looks at the tea. It smelled so nice and it felt so warm in her hands. She wanted to drink it in one gulp. She brings the cup to her lips and looks to the side at Grimmjow at the same time. She stops the cup near her mouth, a little baffled by his stare. He was staring at her, but not the usual stare that would send shivers up your spine. It was more like---- a calm stare… It was as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't. Grimmjow didn't blink once, and it frighten her. She took her first sip from the tea. She looks at him again, and realized he closed his eyes. She wasn't sure why, but it was as if he was disappointed about something. She lowered the cup from her mouth and looked at him oddly.

"Grimmjow… What's wr-"

She stopped when he glared at her, as if he was warning her to stop talking. She decided to not continue with her sentence. She brings the cup to her lips again and drinks a lot that time. Again, Grimmjow closed his eyes, as if he was disappointed about something- could it have something to do with her tea? She didn't know why or ask, but she finished the tea. She gives the cup to him, which he snatches from her hands. She wasn't really surprised by his action, but she felt like she did something wrong. Just as she was about to talk again, her head felt dizzy and lightheaded all of a sudden. She reaches a hand to her forehead and held it there. She realized she felt warm all of a sudden and her vision was becoming blurry.

"Wh-What….?" She said softly.

Grimmjow saw this and instantly became a little confused by her behavior- Szayel never mentioned that she would feel a little sick from the tea or the pill rather. She suddenly fell forward towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow caught her and made her just relax against him as the cup fell to the floor and shattered. She didn't mean it, but she couldn't control her actions.

"Gri-Grimmjow… Was there something in the tea…?" She asked, in a lower voice than before.

Grimmjow brings his head near her ear and whispered the answer. She wanted to gasp in surprise, but she felt her energy draining from her. She closed her eyes and could feel herself going to sleep. But, she forced herself to say one more thing before she could.

"And you tried to warn me--- didn't you… I'm so sorry for not noticing… I thank you anyway…" She said before she went to sleep, relaxing her whole body in his arms.

Grimmjow didn't react to her words or to her sleeping on him. But, he felt angry- very angry for some reason. He didn't know why, but he knew he wanted to choke somebody--- Szayel to be more specific. He puts her head on the couch gently before he stood up and puts his hands into his pockets. He held the regular frown on his face. He walks to her door and exits out. He was heading for his destination, but Ulquiorra stopped him by appearing in front of him.

"Did you give it to her?"

Grimmjow ignores him and walks around him. This time, Ulquiorra didn't appear in front of him, but he repeated the question.

"I asked you did you give it to her, Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow stops and turns his head to look at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra saw his face expression, and it was pure anger he could tell. Grimmjow just growled at his question before he turned his head back forward and kept walking. Although he didn't say anything, Ulquiorra knew that Grimmjow succeeded with his task. And so, Ulquiorra just said quickly, before Grimmjow was too far to hear, "The meeting ended Grimmjow… So if you're going to see one of our 'brothers'- I suggest you to ask for details about it."

Grimmjow heard him, but he kept walking at a fast pace to reach a room to see someone in particular. Ulquiorra simply turned and walked off to go do his normal tasks for Aizen.

Grimmjow reached his destination, and in his rage, he kicks the door down. The door broke off its hinges and full inward into the room. The door hits some electronics that was in the room, which was a large computer that had keyboards and such around it. Szayel would have been hit by the door, had he not have moved in time. Before Szayel could even protest about his door, Grimmjow had grabbed him by his outfit and slammed him against the wall.

"You fucking bastard! You didn't tell me that the pill will make her faint too!" he yelled in anger through his ears- to make him deaf on purpose.

Szayel didn't say anything.

"Grimmjow, you didn't ask about that." Szayel said calmly, despite the situation he was in.

Grimmjow grits his teeth and wanted to punch him in the face, but he decided to hold back. Because if he had punched him in the face. He knew he wouldn't be satisfied. And, he still had no idea _why_ he was angry over the whole matter. He lets go of Szayel and turned around. He starts kicking things at random in his lab. Szayel was about to protest, but jumped to the side when Grimmjow blasted a cero blast towards him. The blast hits the wall instead, which made a big new hole in his room. Grimmjow looks at Szayel once more and growled at him before he turned to go. Before he could even step out, Szayel made a comment.

"I don't know why you are getting mad for Grimmjow. It's like you care for the human girl or something."

Grimmjow looked at him as a warning. Szayel backed down a little, putting both of his hands up a little to show that he didn't mean any 'harm' in the statement. Grimmjow looks away from him and left Szayel's room.

He walks around mindlessly through the halls of Las Noches, trying his best to cool down. He finally decided to go to his room after a long time, an hour, of endlessly walking. But then he halted in his tracks when he felt a familiar reiatsu not to far from where he was. He was going to ignore it, but something in the back of his mind told him to go see why _that_ particular reiatsu was not too far from his location. So, without further ado, he runs towards that area.

Noitora was minding his business and all after the meeting (which was an hour ago), but then stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw pet-sama. He smiles and goes towards her. She didn't notice him at first, but then she saw and looked up at him. She wasn't afraid of him. In fact, she smiled at him and greeted him with a wave of her hand.

"Oh! Hello Noitora! I didn't notice you were there." She said with a smile.

"I didn't know either until I saw your curves, pet-sama."

She didn't become nervous or anything, because she knew him _forever_- for as long as her memory could remember…

"Well, I'm just going for a walk Noitora. I'll see you around!" She smiled before she walked around him, or at least tried too.

Noitora blocked her path by leaning to the side of the wall with one hand extended out.

"Leaving so soon pet-sama? You're not going to give me some loving?"

"Noitora… Don't you have something to do…? Or maybe Halibel can do something with your needs."

"Hmph! I don't want Halibel right now. What I want-"

He puts his fingers under her chin and makes her head look up so that their eyes would meet.

"-is _you_…" He finished with a grin.

"Noitora… Let me go before I-"

"Before you what?"

Orihime became silent. She didn't know what to say to him. Noitora grins widen and be was about to bring his mouth to his- until he felt his other hand that was against the wall grabbed and twisted behind his back. He groaned in pain from it and tries to look behind him to see who _dared_ to touch him. To his surprise, it was Grimmjow- and not Ulquiorra.

"Gri-Grimmjow…! What do you-"

"Now, wouldn't Aizen have your head if he found out that you was about to take advantage of her." Grimmjow said as he grinned and twisted his arm even more.

His arm cracked a little. No bones broke- yet. But if he continued to twist it, he would break Noitora's arm. Just as Noitora thought he would break his arm, Grimmjow threw him to the side and let go of his arm. Noitora rubs his twisted arm and looks at Grimmjow in anger.

"You'll regret messing with me when I was about to have my _fun_!" Noitora said as he retreated through the hall. Grimmjow had his back turned from Orihime, making sure that Noitora was completely gone from the area.

"Um… Grimmjow…"

He turns his head to look at her.

"What?"

"Thank you… I forgot that sometimes he gets carried away…"

"Sometimes? Don't you mean all of the time?"

Orihime chuckled at his words.

"I guess you're right there. But I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it."

Grimmjow scoffs at her statement.

"No harm by it…? What bullshit…!"

She didn't startle at his language. But, when he scoffed like that, she realized he looked awfully familiar… Her eyes widened as these images went through her head- particular quick images of somebody with spiky orange hair. She lets her hands grip the side of her head and she began to shake, as if she was very scared. Grimmjow saw her shift of behavior as he turned around completely to face her.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

She didn't respond. She still held the side of her head as she fell to her knees. These images that appeared in her head made her feel a little dizzy and great pain came along with it. She began to cry these silent tears and they slid down her rosy cheeks.

"Wh-What are these images…?" She said through her tears.

Grimmjow eyes widened in surprise, shocked that she was beginning to regain her memory- maybe… He kneels down to be at the same level as her.

"Images… What kind of images?"

She looks to the side, because the pain was too great and she wanted the images to go away. But, Grimmjow puts a hand under her chin and forced her head to look at him. He frowned at her and scoffed again.

"I asked you a question woman! Answer it!"

"I-I-I can't….! The pain is---- is--- too great…!" She said with difficultly.

Without thinking, she leans forward until her head was on his chest. Grimmjow blinks a few times, not sure of what to do in this type of situation. Finally deciding he had no choice in the matter, he forced her chin upward. He looks at her eyes that were still brimming with tears. Without a second thought, he brings his lips down to hers, to somewhat soften her pain. She didn't pay any attention to it at first because of what her mind was going through, but the pain in her started to fade. Her pain was completely gone a few seconds later. She started to feel the kiss and embraced it at the same time. She lowered her hands from the side of her head and let them drop to her sides. Her tears stopped coming and she opened her mouth a little to give Grimmjow more access. He accepts the permission and slid his tongue into her mouth. She found it strange at first, but she got use to it after a few seconds and used her own tongue against his. Of course, they had to pull back for some air a minute or two later. Grimmjow was now on his knees. He released her chin and let her head fall forward onto his chest again. She used both her hands and wrapped them around his waist.

"Now tell me woman… What went through your head…?"

"I'm not sure… All I know is that it was somebody that had spiky orange hair… That is all… I didn't even see the face…" She said.

Grimmjow remained silent. He somehow knew that _he_ would go through her mind sooner or later, but he wanted to know _what_ triggered her images.

"Woman… What made those images appear?"

"I believe it was right after you scoffed at me… You somehow reminded me of someone…"

Grimmjow didn't like the sound of that, but, he was calm about the whole situation. He reaches behind him to grab both of her hands. He brings them to the front and pulls her up to forceher to stand. He then took her off her feet and held her in his arms. She looked up at him, confused, but he ignored her and walked towards his room. Once he reached his door, he kicks his door open and enters his room. H closes the door behind him with his foot and walks to his bed. He drops her on it, being a little rough with her. He sits down on his bed and looked at her. She leans up and looks at him, even more confused than before. But, without giving her a chance to speak, he lifts her and makes her sit on his lap, with her legs falling on the side of both of his legs.

"Grimmjow? What are you-"

Before she could finish, he had put one hand on one of her covered breast and squeezed it lightly. Orihime face turned red and she looked down at him, confused and having a hard time to contain her moan.

"Grimmjow….."

He grips the other breast with his other hand and does the same. After a while, he uses his thumb to rub the sensitive spot in her jacket. After a minute, he realized that she was becoming a little hard.

"Do I remind you of anyone now?" He said, while still massaging her.

"N-No…" She said.

"Good… Because I'm going to show you how different I am from those images that went through your head…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was tired from the 'experience' she just had with Grimmjow. She had her head on top of his chest and her hands too, resting and breathing quietly. She was still awake, but she could feel herself drifting to dream world slowly. Grimmjow had both of his hands behind his head.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could stay here. Leave my room, now."

Orihime chuckled at his words, finding it slightly funny.

"You don't really mean it…"

"I'm serious as I can be. Now, get the hell out of my bed and my room."

Orihime leans up and looked away.

"Fine… I leave and go to Ulquiorra." She said.

She was about to come out of the bed, but she was pulled back and forced to lie down again.

"Forget it…! Stay here…! You're such a pain in the ass…!"

She smiled lightly, knowing that she just made him mad about what she said. And then a thought hit her.

"You know Grimmjow… I don't think I want my memories back…"

Grimmjow looked at her, somewhat intrigued by her words.

"Why is that?"

"I somehow have a feeling that I wasn't---- happy…"

Grimmjow eyes closed half-way. She looks at him to look into his eyes.

"I think that with my previous memories that I was unhappy because wherever I was…. And I don't mean here… I was really unhappy about something… I think I was unhappy because I couldn't get something that I have worked for years maybe… I don't know… I can't really tell what it is exactly… But that is what I am feeling…"

"And you think you'll be happier here? Che! Try staying here for a year and see how long your views will last…"

"If I have to stay here for a long period of time… I'll be fine with that---- as long as you're around." She said with a smile.

Grimmjow scoffed.

"Don't talk 'love' bullshit to me… This is why I don't want you in my room because all you'll do is talk…"

"Love…? I didn't say anything like that…"

Grimmjow looked at her, annoyed by her words. He wasn't sure if she meant it or not.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything… I'm just telling you that I didn't say that…"

She relaxes her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Grimmjow was annoyed that she didn't answer the question in more details. And he _hated_ it when he was confused or annoyed by anything. He wraps one hand around her wrist and he lowers his head to one of her ears. He whispers something in her ear and then lay his head back down on his pillow. Orihime heard what he said and gasped in surprise. She tries to look up at him, but he had his head turned and he said, "Now, try to relax or something. You just better not annoy me, or out you go." Grimmjow said as a warning.

She just lays her head back on his chest and smiled before she closed her eyes. Before she decided to drift off to sleep finally, she softly mumbled, "Thank you…. Grimmjow…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I know, some of you are probably like, "WTF!? Where is the smex!?" Hey! I DID say at the beginning that there is an indication of it- not the real thing… Although in my other oneshots I have written them as part of the oneshot… Don't know why I did it, usually I don't, but I guess those times I felt different you know…? And you might be wondering what he said… Well, what do YOU think he said? You know his personality- so you know he wouldn't say something like, "I _cough_love_cough_ you."- it's not his thing… But, he probably said something of the liking- but in a different way…? Yeah, even I DON'T know what he said to her in a whisper --; . Anyway, you're probably confused with the '(THEME #11)' there that is displayed. I saw this 100 theme list at Gaia Online and it has---- 100 themes. Anyway, I decided to do one and this story was born. . Of course, I have two other lists that have 150 themes for me to do… What I would do with the themes is to try to write an oneshot or drabble using the word from the list--- if possible. So, if I do a drabble/oneshot based on a word- I'll let you know in '()'- okay? Well, that is all! Expect my next oneshot soon!

Page **15** of **15**


	10. Take Away My Nightmare OS10

**Title:** _**Take Away My Nightmares**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T; For cursing/swearing

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; General & _a_ _little_ Romance

**Quick Summary:** Inoue has been having nightmares for the last few days--- and she always end up saying Ichigo's name in her sleep. Even though Grimmjow has not been in her room ONCE, he does walk by her room late at night after a long day of training- and he always hear her calling/saying his name. What does he do about the situation?

**Special Appearance:** _**Reality or dreamland?**_

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 21st (Start Date & Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 06 (Including my comments)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was having a hard time sleeping again. It wasn't that she was afraid of the Espada or anything, she was afraid of her nightmares. They always end up bad---- mostly her friends being killed anyway even if she did pick the right choice of whatever decision she had to make.

"_I don't want to go to sleep… If I do… I'll just have the same nightmare again… And I always end up finding myself with tears on my face and I probably screamed while I was dreaming too… It makes me look so---- weak…_" Orihime thought while looking out her window.

She had her knees against her chest and she leaned her chin on her knees. She was going to try to stay up all night- again. Even after many failed attempts, she didn't want to give up. Because she knew that she would just have a nightmare with the same ending. She sighs softly to herself.

"_Why must I suffer through dreams too…? It's already bad enough that I must serve under Aizen-sama orders, abandon my friends, and now, nightmares come too to remind me… _" Orihime thought as she lowered her head, feeling the need to cry out loud.

But, she forced herself not to cry. She sighs again and looks out the window. At first, she was successful of not going to sleep. However, since she had nothing to do except stare at the moon, she was beginning to drift off to sleep due to boredom of having nothing to do. A few seconds later, she did fall asleep.

In the halls of Las Noches, was a certain Espada that just came out of the training room. He was exhausted from training so hard and wasn't in any mood to be hearing anything from anybody or anything. He didn't care if it was a 'friend' or foe, as long as they left him alone while he was walking through the halls, he would spare their lives. But, to his surprise, he didn't bump or see anyone walk in the halls.

"_Maybe they're all busy… I doubt all of them are on missions… So, they must either be in their rooms or out on some mission… But, now even the weak Arrancars are out here… Maybe they heard about me and decided to stay hidden… Well, at least I don't have to hear any nonsense tonight. Well, except for that woman!_" Grimmjow thought in slight anger.

He kept walking while he was still having things going through his mind.

"_I swear! If I hear that woman scream that bastard's name again! I'm going to-_"

He realized that he was approaching her door- or was about to walk pass it. He groans in annoyance. He walks pass her door, surprised that he didn't hear a scream. He somewhat sighs in relief.

"_Good! She finally got over whatever her problem was!_" He thought as he continued to walk at a slow pace.

In truth, Grimmjow hasn't really step foot into Orihime's room- there was no need to. Ulquiorra was doing his job of watching her, Ulquiorra's servants bring her food, and sometimes Yammy or Stark would have to watch her if Ulquiorra had to leave for a mission. Although, he heard that during those times that _he_ was supposed to do the job. But, every time he heard that Ulquiorra was going on a mission, Grimmjow was sure to be somewhere alone where he could not be found very easily. And, as always, nobody could find him to make him do the job of watching the woman. He wasn't afraid of her, per say, but a part of him wants to be away from her- while the other side of him wants to take advantage of her. However, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to actually take advantage of her. He didn't know the exact reason, he just knew he couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was her face expression or how she spoke- he didn't know.

Just as he was almost out of the area of where her room was, he heard a scream coming from her room. It wasn't a very loud one, but it wasn't soft enough either. He grits his teeth and tightens his fists. He turns around to head for her room.

"_This is the last time! I'm tired of hearing that scream every time I walk by her room after my training! This is usually the time I would have to myself for some peace and quiet! But no, she has to ruin it with her screaming and yelling for the bastard's name!_" Grimmjow thought just as he reached her door.

He opens her door and walks in without closing the door behind him. He walks up to her couch and looks down at her. As he predicted, she was crying silently in her sleep and she once again yelled out for 'Kurosaki-kun' that was a little lower to hear. Grimmjow scoffs at what he was seeing as he lowers his mouth to her ear.

"Look woman…! You need to stop this shit that you are doing… And try harder to do whatever the fuck you are having a hard time to do in that mind of yours…! It's annoying and it only makes you look weaker than what you are already. So, stop this shit now…!" He whispered in her ear, meaning everything he said with seriousness.

He stood back up straight and looked down at her. To his surprise, her tears slowed down and later came to a complete stop. And her yelling stopped too. He didn't know what was going on in her mind, but whatever it was, he obviously 'chased' it away with his words. He turns to leave, but he stops at her door. He looks back at her once more, before he left her room without a word- making sure to close the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**INSIDE ORIHIME'S DREAM…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was on the side, watching her friends trying to fight the all powerful Aizen- for _her_! She was holding herself, and she hated the feeling that was in her heart. It was a mixture of feelings. Feelings of regret for agreeing to work for him, Aizen-sama, and for letting her friends fight just for her. Most of her friends had fallen already, all except for Ichigo. He was fighting Aizen in vizard form. But, even in the form he was in, he was losing- and quickly. Orihime started to cry, making the tears fall out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" She screamed.

Ichigo heard her, but he was trying to focus at the battle at hand. Just as he swung his zanpakutō downward, in an attempt to cut Aizen, Aizen disappeared behind him and swiftly cut his back. Orihime's eyes widened with fear. Her worst nightmare was coming true, and she hated it. She kept crying and she reached a hand out, somehow hoping that she could grab him and pull him out of there.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" She screamed again.

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

She turns her head and sees Grimmjow leaning against the wall on the ground, halfway dead. She remembered that he came just to kill Aizen himself, he didn't come, as he said, 'to help Kurosaki-kun'. He lasted for a few minutes, but he was sent to the ground like her other friends who went against him. Orihime remained silent and continued to cry.

"See?! This is why I hate women- especially humans! They cry over everything! By you crying ain't gonna change what is happening now or the past! You need to stop that and help woman! By you crying, it makes you look weaker than you already are!"

She stops crying for a minute.

"He-Help…?"

"Yeah help! Why don't you go do what you do best with your damn healing fairies! The prick Aizen is gonna win if you don't do _something_! He can't do shit if you keep healing people instead of crying like a fucking baby! Even that green-haired brat wasn't crying as much as you are right now!" Grimmjow mocked.

Orihime stared at him, in shock. She looks down at the ground and realized that she was being weak by crying and not helping. She looks around and saw Rukia hurt on the ground, but watching the fight between Kurosaki and Aizen. Even though she was being tough, she could tell that she was just as worried for his safety as she was… Rukia was strong and believed in him no matter how bad the situation was- while she always stood on the side and cried, and fighting with her---- weak powers…

"_No wonder he chose her over me… She is so strong and she believes in herself so much… And, I don't… But, why can't I do the same? I need to let go of the past- and look forward to the future with a new look…! I----I will get stronger!_" Orihime thought as she felt a new determination rise in her.

She looks towards the hurt Grimmjow and crawled to where he was. He only stared at her, not sure what she is about to do. She kneeled beside him and lets both of her hands linger over him. Just as she was about to heal him, he had grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it- making her hand hurt from it.

"Don't you _dare_ heal me!"

"Bu-But Grimmjow-"

"Don't! If you heal me, I have to owe you another debt! It's already bad enough that I didn't fulfill the other favor when you healed me because of that bastard Noitora nearly killed me! It'll just makes me look weak!" Grimmjow said as best as he could in his state.

Orihime wanted to protest, but decided it was best not to. She simply nods her head at his words. She waited for him to let go of her hand, but for some reason, he still held onto it. She looks at him, confused by his actions.

"Gri-Grimmjow… Would you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had pulled her forward. Her whole body fell forward and her lips end up falling on his. She was surprised by the action and tried to pull back a few seconds later, but Grimmjow now held her head in place with his hand. She didn't protest anymore as she accepted it. He was probably going to die anyway, she figured… She opened her mouth a little, and Grimmjow deepened the kiss as soon as she did. After a few more seconds, he pushed her and laughed lightly.

"All well, I should have went with my _original_ thoughts after I took care of those stupid 'bullies' for you. All well…" He said with a smirk.

Orihime blushed a little before she looked to the side. She was about to run over to Rukia to heal her first, but a thought hit her.

"_Wait a minute… Grimmjow wouldn't say 'bullies'….. He would have said----- I must be dreaming again…._" Orihime thought with a light smile.

She stretches out her hands and said, "I reject…"

Her eyes shot open and she flung her head forward from the couch. She looks around and realized she was in Las Noches still. She sighs in relief.

"_I-I wonder what made my dream change… I usually get the same ending… It was a little different this time… This time, Grimmjow spoke… Usually he doesn't speak in my dreams… What made that change…? Wait, can it be that he---- spoke to me while I was dreaming…?_" She thought.

She looks out the window and wonders if that was true. After a few minutes, she finally thought it was possible.

"_I know… I'll see if he is around tomorrow__ night… And, I'll ask him---- kind of…_" She thought with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, "What happens tomorrow night!?" I don't know, I got lazy and ran out of ideas too. Cough. I couldn't think of a 'BONUS' thing either… But, this is one of the shortest oneshots I have ever done! And probably the corniest… --; But, I'll make up for it on my next oneshot! Well, I can't promise that, but I can say that it will probably be way more longer and fun than this one! Expect another oneshot from me soon! Oh yeah... Since I made 10 oneshots now... I'm planning to add something special before my next oneshot is added... You'll see soon enough in the future!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**QUICK 'Q' FROM 'REVIEW':**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well okay, not ALL of these are questions, but, they are still nice to read and 'reply' to. :)

_**the it's... it's alive thing was really funny**_

_**ddr with a remote? inteweesting,**_

_**I'm looking out!**_

_**From Artificial Life Creator**_

**ME: **Thank you….!

_**Hey! Its me again, 'Cept not crazy this time :D**_

_**I loved it, Yay for Orihime! And GrimmHime. Though, I think she should have played with the cat.**_

_**From Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl**_

**ME:** Her playing with the cat…? Hmm… This gives me a small idea… For a future--- oneshot or drabble…? Oh well! Hmmm… Should it be 'clean' or 'lemon'…? He he, it'll come to me. Thank you for the review!

_**Hehe, I love the interaction between the two of them, especially when they are in character but completely out of character at the same time.**_

_**Can't wait for the next one, you really know how to write them.**_

_**From Xyloid**_

**ME:** Thank you! It's a lot harder than I thought to put Grimmjow in character--- under 'romantic' atmospheres that is… But, I believe the few past ones (and maybe future ones) are my best with him in character… At least I think so. Thank you for review--- again!

_**grimmjow would most likely have to go through all the letters of the alphabet twice to even get anywhere near 'L'**_

_**From Artifical Life Creator**_

**ME:** I know…. Poor Grimmjow, he can't express his 'feelings' with words- but he can physically. 8D

_**I KNEW IT HAHAHAHA**_

_**These are awesome, but I so remembered that scene from 'Liar Liar' lol. Great idea. I thought it was hilarious.**_

_**C**_

_**From Conterra-san**_

**ME: **A new reviewer:) Glad someone remembers that 'classical' movie! I should go watch it again during my free time:) Glad you like it, and thank you!

_**I think I just died.**_

_**That was so ridiculously hilarious. I love how grimm just kept going on and on about that squirrel it was HAHAHA om hahahaha I am STILL laughing.**_

_**Awesome**_

_**C**_

_**From Conterra-san**_

**ME:** The game one again! This one seems to be everyone's favorite! XD Glad you like this one too! Thank you, and I hope to see you in the future:)

_**This is such a great story. Are you going to keep adding on to it?**_

_**From Andromitta**_

**ME:** Thank you! Glad you love/like my oneshots! And yes, you can bet that there will be more coming in the future! Again, I'm planning to make 100 overall (I should add these to the front)!

Page **10** of **10**


	11. The Prince and Princess OS11

**NOTICE: **The previous entry, 'INTERMISSION' was taken down and moved to my LiveJournal account due to it breaking the rules of (for being a self-insert/almost 'non-story' material as well). If you are interested in reading it, go to these links (it is split; remove the underscores (_)):

http_:/_/_kitty868theonly_._livejournal_._com_/_11161_._html

http_:/_/_kitty868theonly_._livejournal_._com_/_11461_._html

* * *

**Title:** _**The Prince and Princess**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T; For cursing/swearing

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; General, Humor, & _very little_ Romance

**Quick Summary:** Ulquiorra one day goes up to Grimmjow and orders him to come by the girl's room- at once… He does, eventually, and finds out that he is needed to do something that concerns Orihime, but has nothing to do with watching her... As the story progresses, even though what they are doing isn't serious, it gets serious later between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

**Special Appearance:** Ulquiorra, Grimmjow (of course), & Stark.

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 26th (Start Date) & December 27th (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 08 (Including my comments)

* * *

Ulquiorra was walking through the halls of Las Noches. He just came from the woman's room, Orihime's, and he was forced to do something with her due to Aizen orders. He would rather 'kill' himself before he would dare do what he was about to do, but, alas, he had no choice in the matter… He was almost at his destination, he slows down his walking pace to 'complain' some more about the situation in his mind. He hated the fact that he was forced to do what the woman told him, but it was worse that he had to go get _him_ to do what the woman wants. Ulquiorra finally stopped in front of the door. He closes his eyes, before he opened them again a few seconds later and opening the door at the same time.

As soon as he stepped into the room, the Espada in the room growled in annoyance- angry that someone came into his room without knocking or giving a warning.

"What the fuck do you want, Ulquiorra?" The blue haired Espada, Grimmjow, said with a sneer.

"You are needed in the woman's room- immediately."

"And exactly for-"

Before Grimmjow could ask a question, Ulquiorra had left. Grimmjow groans in annoyance before he jumped off his bed and walked out of his room at a fast pace in his usual matter. He caught up to Ulquiorra before they could reach her room.

"Hey! I was trying to ask a question and you left before I could ask-"

"All will be explained once we get to her room."

They just reached her door. Without knocking, Ulquiorra opens the door and enters, with Grimmjow following behind him. Not to neither of their surprise, Orihime was sitting on the couch. But, what caught both of them off-guard was that she had this smile on her face. Even though it wasn't genuine, it was still a smile. Usually when someone, mostly Ulquiorra, entered her room, she would have the obvious depressed expression on her face. Grimmjow scowls at her 'smiley' expression and Ulquiorra remained emotionless. Grimmjow also noticed that she wasn't wearing that outfit that was given to her to wear, but she was wearing a dress. Nothing fancy of the sort, but a dress that looked more like a nightgown. The outfit she wore covered her completely. Her arms were hidden and her legs too. The only difference was that her neck was exposed now.

"Alright woman… I got the appropriate candidate for the 'game' that I am forced to play."

"Game! What the hell? You didn't inform me that this was all about some game the woman wants to play! Hell no! I'm outta-"

"You can't decide on the matter Grimmjow… Aizen-sama ordered me and whoever I picked to do the game she wants to play… And if we don't do it- the punishment will be very severe, Aizen-sama warned me…" Ulquiorra said before Grimmjow could finish his complaints or even walk out the room.

"This is bullshit!" He said to Ulquiorra, getting more annoyed than usual.

"Um… Can we start now…?" Orihime asked shyly as she stood up from the couch.

They both looked at her, with these looks on their faces- obvious anger from one and just slight 'fear' from the other. Orihime chuckles nervously before she coughed slightly to clear her throat.

"Um… Anyway, the game I told Ulquiorra about will be- well, I guess the usual that you see in movies and fairy tales… I am the princess and-"

"I don't fucking like where this is going…"

"The prince will be…"

Orihime stops and looks at them. Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once and Grimmjow just groans in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked, but not sounding concerned.

"Oh, well… I am having a hard time deciding which of you should be the prince…"

"You mean you didn't figure out this shit before I got here? You better pick quick or I'll just-"

"Ah! I got it! Grimmjow, you will be the prince and Ulquiorra will be the bad guy."

Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once and Grimmjow stood there in disbelief with this blank expression on his face. But then he scowled at her.

"Alright! This is really some fucked up and twisted irony! Me and Ulquiorra are both considered as 'bad guys' to you and your friends, and yet you are playing a game based on what the fuck is happening now! This game is already a nuisance and we haven't even started yet!"

"I have to agree with Grimmjow, but not including the language…" Ulquiorra said in his usual matter.

"Well, that's what makes it interesting. Even though both of you are- bad… It is still fun to play and I'm bored anyway… It's not like there is anything else to do around here…"

"Interesting! That's bullshit woman and you know it! You want us to play this game because you're going through some similar shit in real life! So, you are making me play as that bastard shinigami and Ulquiorra here is basically Aizen! Since it's not happening in the real world, you decide to make this 'game' up and hope that it happens- basically to make yourself feel better about the whole thing! Che! You really are dumb!"

"That's not true Grimmjow…" Orihime said in a small voice, hurt by his statement.

Ulquiorra looks at Grimmjow coldly.

"I don't care why or how she made up the game… As long as we play it as Aizen-sama orders are… Unless, you want to receive the punishment Grimmjow…?" Ulquiorra said, being a little sarcastic with his question.

Grimmjow simply scoffed at his words.

"Whatever!"

Orihime smiled lightly at the both of them and she clapped her hands together.

"Now then… The game is a very basic one… My couch is the castle, where I live and Prince too."

"This is fucking bull….!" Grimmjow said under his breath.

Orihime ignored him and continued.

"Those two small tables by my window is Ulquiorra's castle- where the 'bad guy' lives… As for the storyline, Ulquiorra will come to the castle to try to kill me because I am the cause of his 'misery'-"

"Isn't that the truth…" Grimmjow mumbled under his breath.

Ulquiorra glared at him coldly, while Orihime ignored the both of them as she continued with her story.

"Anyway, since Grimmjow is the prince he is supposed to stop Ulquiorra from completing his mission… Are there any questions?"

"Yeah… What am I getting out of this whole shitty game? Oh right, nothing but fantasy things going through that air-head of yours." Grimmjow said as an insult to Orihime.

Orihime ignored his comment. Ulquiorra sighed very low before he walked over to the two tables and stood there between them. Grimmjow scoffed before he went to the couch and sat in it. Orihime sat on the couch, on the far end, away from Grimmjow.

"Tell me when you're ready to start…" Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah! Because I want to get this over and done with! And, just to let you know, I am not going to say any 'heroic' lines or do anything that has to do with 'heroic' shit!" Grimmjow warned her.

Orihime simply nods her head.

"I understand that… That's what makes this game interesting too… Some people get tired of the 'same' heroic people you know. Which is why I picked you and not Ulquiorra."

"And how would picking Ulquiorra be any different?" Grimmjow said, actually getting annoyed by her statement.

"Well, if you think about it… Ulquiorra isn't that much of a bad guy… I mean, he is quiet and makes sure he does whatever he needs to do… You on the other hand…." Orihime stopped and made the sentence drift off on its own.

Grimmjow growls low at her statement.

"You're talking bullshit again!"

"I'm not considered as 'bad'….? Then what am I considered as?" Ulquiorra asked, but not sounding like he was interested by her words.

"Um, never mind! Let's just start the game!" Orihime said nervously.

Grimmjow simply scoffed and Ulquiorra slowly approached the couch. He stops not too far from where Grimmjow sat. He looks at him and tried his best to sound like the 'usual' villain.

"I am Ulquiorra, the master of- darkness…. And I am here to kill the princess because she is the cause of my misery." Ulquiorra said in his usual matter, but with a little more 'feeling'.

Grimmjow simply stands up with a blank expression on his face. He then points behind him with his thumb at Orihime.

"She's not too far from here. Just go down the 'hallway' and there is her room. You can't miss her door because it is so huge and made of solid gold."

"Grimmjow! That's not how the game goes! You're supposed to be protecting me!" Orihime protested.

"I don't care! I'm not going to do this! I don't care if we're pretending or not! It's stupid! I still have to 'act' like some 'hero' by 'protecting' you!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and Orihime sighed.

"Ulquiorra, you should have picked someone else… Even Yammy would have been better for the 'job'… He can probably do a better 'job' too…" Orihime said, but saying the last sentence quietly so that Grimmjow couldn't hear her.

But, to her disappointment. He head her loud and clear and instantly lost his temper more.

"Yammy doing a better job than me! I'll show you better job!" Grimmjow said through gritted teeth.  
Grimmjow took out both of his hands from his pockets and stood in his fighting position.

"Get the fuck out of here Ulquiorra. Or I'm gonna kick your ass!" He said with a smirk.

"_A little better then the last line…_" Orihime thought.

Orihime thought they would exchange words again, insulting each other like they always do. But, instead, Ulquiorra pulled out his zanpakutō. Grimmjow gave him this surprised look and Orihime was just as surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing what any 'villain' would do. Fight for what they want. If you won't let me through, then I will force you to move by beating you swiftly." Ulquiorra simply said with that blank look on his face.

Grimmjow still looked slightly confused, but he grinned and pulled out his own zanpakutō from its sheath.

"Che! And I thought this would be a waste of time! But, it looks like I was wrong! Well, I have to say that this is a lot better than what she gave out!"

At that moment, Grimmjow appears behind Ulquiorra and was about to cut his back, but Ulquiorra was too fast and blocked it with his own zanpakutō. As quickly as the battle started, their fighting got serious a few seconds later. Luckily her ceiling was high in her room, otherwise they would have destroyed her room with their type of fighting. Orihime had hid behind her couch as soon as they started fighting.

"_This was not how I imagined it… I should have known though from the beginning…_" She thought as she watched the two continue to fight in the air.

On the both of them, there were small scratches and such on them and blood leaking from the both of them a little. And, as usual, the two would throw insults at each other while they fought- though Grimmjow did it more than Ulquiorra.

"What kind of 'bad guy' are you! If I was you, I would have already taken the woman with no difficulty! And had _fun_ with her by now!"

"And you're a lousy 'good guy'. You should have defeated me by now." Ulquiorra said as he cut Grimmjow in the back from behind.

Grimmjow groaned lightly from the pain before he turned with a grin while swinging his zanpakutō towards his head. Ulquiorra blocked it just on time before his head could literally be cut off.

"It seems to me that you are taking this game seriously, Grimmjow."

"And so are you, Ulquiorra."

They both pulled back and 'stood' at a far distance from one another. Grimmjow was about to charge at him again, but stopped when he heard the door open. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra look towards the door. There stood Stark, and he didn't look to happy- and he was tired too.

"What the hell Ulquiorra! Aizen-sama sent me out to get you and I find you here! What the hell are you doing 'playing' around?"

"Aizen-sama sent you…? But, Aizen-sama already knew I was in here playing this game… They were his orders…" Ulquiorra explained as he descended to the ground.

"He knew…? But then how come…. GRRR! He freaking knew I was tired and he sent me out to get you on purpose! The jerk!" Stark said under his breath with obvious anger.

"Well, if he sent you, he must need me." Ulquiorra said as he approached Stark at the door.

Stark just leaves the room and Ulquiorra started to follow, but stopped at Grimmjow's voice.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to Aizen-sama… I am obviously needed. We will finish this 'game' once I return. And then, we'll see who gets the princess…" Ulquiorra said as he left while closing the door behind him.

Grimmjow scoffed before he descended to the ground himself.

"Well, the fun is over now…"

He was about to leave, but he quickly glanced at Orihime, who was still behind the couch hiding. He grins at her and chuckled lightly.

"Hiding behind the couch woman? And how would that protect you from our strength? It seems to me that you consider me and Ulquiorra as 'bad' to me."

"We-Well, that's not really the reason why I am behind the couch… It may not do much, but it's better than nothing…" She explained as she walked from behind the couch to sit down in it.

Grimmjow's grin disappeared and he was about to leave once again. But, another thought appeared in his mind.

"Hey woman… Who was I playing as again in this game?" He said as he approached her.

She paused for a moment, thinking about how he worded his question. But, thought there was no harm of answering the question. She looks up at him before she replied.

"You were the prince- remember…?"

Grimmjow face remained emotionless. He takes a sit in the couch, not too far from where she sat. He turns his head and grinned at her.

"Is that so? Well then, what happens in most 'stories' when the prince wins?"

Orihime thought about what he said before she blushed slightly and looked at him nervously.

"They-um- they do nothing…! Th-The princess basically says 'thank you' and that's it!" She said with a nervous chuckle.

Grimmjow grin disappears.

"Woman… I may not be an expert with humans or anything… But I'm not stupid enough to believe anything you just said to me. If you're going to lie, at least be a good liar." He argued.

"Bu-But it's true! I mean, think about it…! Um… For example, there was this hero in one story where he-"

She was cut short when her lips were occupied with his. Her eyes got wide and she was confused by his actions. He pulled back not to long after. He looks down at her and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Well, I guess it'll be me this time. But, next time it'll be you that'll make a move." He said as he stood up to leave.

He glanced at her once more and mentioned one other thing before he decided to leave.

"And don't give me some bullshit story to go with it either! Che!" He said as he left and closing the door behind him.

Orihime was confused a little, but then thought she shouldn't be because she was the one that made him 'prince' after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

* * *

… What is there to say….? Want me to say, 'and they lived 'happily ever after'…? Lol! Yeah, that sounds like fun! XD. But, if you think about it in different terms- it looks like they are fighting over Orihime! XD Well, I'm no fan of Ulquiorra X Orihime, but it seems that way to me in this oneshot! Anyway, I mean, this is one of my shortest oneshots and it seems like a meaningless one too… There isn't much to go here- plot wise anyway… I think this is one of my crappiest ones- honestly… This was one of my ideas that I had on paper of an oneshot to write for the couple, but I had a better oneshot idea before this idea one- But I decided not to do the other one and save it for Valentine's day… Am I making sense here…? Probably not, I know I don't sometimes… Anyway, my next idea oneshot will feature less Espada characters, but, guess what? Ichigo will be in the next one! *GASP* It is a- unusual one in my opinion… But, I'm writing it anyway… And, as a 'warning'- it is going to be full of surprises. *_Twisted Laughter_*. You're just going to have to wait and see what I mean when I write it. :) Unless, of course, I decide to work on drabbles instead or do an oneshot based on the 100 themes I have… We'll see- won't we?


	12. The New Student OS12

**Title:** _**The New Student**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T PLUS; For cursing/swearing and indication of smex.

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime (& small indication of Ichigo X Rukia)--- OR IS IT (indicating GxO)?; **Oneshot**; General, Humor, & Romance

**Quick Summary:** Ichigo has defeated Aizen army and rescued Orihime with success. All of the Arrancars was taken by the Soul Society (SS)--- all except for one---Grimmjow. Nobody is sure what happened to him, but nobody worried about him because he was no longer considered as a threat to anyone. Everyone lives are back to 'normal'--- although Ichigo still fights hollows and all. However, a few days later, Ichigo gets the news that Ulquiorra escaped—and SS have no idea where he is… Ichigo keeps this in mind and continues his normal life. During school one day, there is this new student at school. Who is this new student? And, why does Ichigo feel like he knows who he is?

**Special Appearance**** (in order of appearance)** Renji, Ichigo, Rukia &---- Grimmjow _**OR**_ is it Ulquiorra…?!

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 28th (Start Date) & January 17th, 2008 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 17 (Including my comments)

**WARNING:** If you don't like surprises, than you better **NOT** read this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo and crew (including a few Soul Society members), have defeated Aizen and his army, along with rescuing Orihime at the same time. During the battles at Las Noches, a few of the Arrancars were killed, while a few survived. The ones that survived were taken back to Soul Society for 'judgment' along with other things they had in mind. Except for one, Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada. Unfortunately, his whereabouts are unknown and he could not be found at Las Noches or outside of Las Noches. However, nobody worries about him because he is no longer considered as a threat to anyone. Especially if he is working alone and the Hougyoku was destroyed back at Las Noches. So, everyone lives went back to normal. Occasionally, Ichigo would have to go fight a hollow or two. And, sometimes, assistance would be required from Renji and Rukia if the hollow was really tough. But, a few days after their victory, Ichigo receives some bad news.

"Yo, Kurosaki!" Renji said, greeting Ichigo at school, while he was wearing the school uniform himself.

Ichigo turns from his new desk in his new classroom- ready to begin a new year.

"Hey Renji! What brings you here? And, why are you still lurking around here anyway? Isn't it enough that I am protecting my own hometown?"

"That's not the problem… And no, me and Rukia will still be around because all of the other areas have been taken… Plus, they are boring anyway… Anyway, I have some bad news…" Renji said, whispering the last sentence to him.

Ichigo blinked his eyes a few times before he replied back as a whisper.

"So, you and Rukia will be----bad news…!? And what that might be?"

Renji looks around with his eyes, making sure nobody was listening to them or looking in their direction.

"One of the Espada escaped from Soul Society…"

"WHAT!?!?" Ichigo yelled as he stood up from his seat abruptly.

Although class didn't start yet, all of the students looked at him, eager to know what he was excited about. Renji hits his forehead with his hand and glared at Ichigo for his stupidity.

Ichigo laughed nervously before he sat back down and fiddled with his fingers. Everyone went back to their own things.

"Stupid…! Not so loud!" Renji said in a whisper.

"Shut-up…! Now, which one escaped?" Ichigo whispered back.

"I'm not sure… The complete details were not given to me… But, Rukia should know once she gets here…"

"I'm right here." A familiar voice said.

They turn and see Rukia sitting by the window.

"Well, that was fast…" Renji commented.

"The one that escaped had a mask on his head and the number '4' was labeled on him." Rukia explained.

Ichigo has a quick flashback before he grits his teeth in anger.

"Ulquiorra…!"

"Ulquiorra…? That was his name huh? He didn't want to talk when he was being interrogated. You know, just in case Aizen left any 'duties' for his Espada to do just in case he couldn't do it… And, since he escaped, Soul Society is worried that he could be doing those 'plans'… He has to be found quickly or bad things will begin to happen again." Rukia explained.

"I know…! Damn it! He isn't any Espada, but he is one of the smart ones…! He isn't going to expose himself so easily or make it obvious to anyone…! Dammit!" Ichigo said in anger, but keeping his tone in a slight whisper.

Renji and Rukia looked at him, but decided to say nothing. Just as Ichigo was about to get up and head out to start a small search for Ulquiorra, someone greeted him.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looks to the side and sees Orihime.

"Morning Orihime… You seem a little 'jumpy' today." Kurosaki commented.

"I guess you can say I am… I'm just still happy that everyone is safe and all… And that we managed to get out of Las Noches without losing too many lives…" She said with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't be too happy." Renji said.

Orihime looks at him, confused.

"And why is that?"

"Because one of-"

Renji was cut short when Ichigo suddenly jumped up and covered his mouth.

"Stupid! What are you trying to do!?! Make her upset! She just came from that awful place and you want to tell her one of the Espada escaped!?! Don't tell her anything! I don't want her to worry!" Ichigo warned Renji in a whisper, that way Orihime didn't hear them.

Orihime was confused and was about to say something, but was cut off when the door to the classroom opened. In walked in their new teacher, ready for a new year and to begin the class. But, she wasn't alone, someone else followed behind her. Before anyone could ask questions, the teacher spoke.

"Welcome back students for a new year with new beginnings! Before I get into too many details about things, I would like to introduce a new student!" She said with a smile.

The new student was hiding behind the teacher slightly, but walked from behind her and stood in front of her. The new student, first off, was a male judging by his school uniform. His hair was bright green and it was brushed back neatly just reaching the back of his neck. He was tall, really tall… Maybe a little taller than Ichigo himself. His face was covered completely by a mask that was also bright green. The mask had two very small holes that it made it impossible to see the person's eyes behind that mask. The mask was a rather plain mask with a plain face expression carved on it. As for his school uniform, it was the school uniform, but it was a darker green compared to his mask and hair. The student remained silent.

"Well, please introduce yourself." The teacher said with a pleasant smile.

Instead of the student talking, he pulled out a sign from literally out of nowhere that read, "Hello."

Half of the students fell out of their chairs from disbelief and Renji was thinking, "_What the hell?_"

"Um… Okay… Is there a reason why-"

Before the teacher could finish, a sealed envelope was put into her hands from the new student. She opens it and reads it to herself. She gasped a few times before she looked back at the new student with a sorrowful look.

"I'm so sorry to---- hear about such news… Well, it can't be helped… If you can't speak for these reasons, than please stay as silent as you want." The teacher said.

The new student simply nods his head. A few seconds later, he takes another sign from out of nowhere that read, "My name is Ulke Jawman."

Ichigo lowered his head in disbelief.

"_Does this guy think I won't think who I think he is…? And I thought he was the smart one…_" Ichigo thought.

"Well, welcome Ulke! Please take a seat somewhere and enjoy yourself at our school!"

Some of the students made these expressions on their faces, hoping that Ulke would not sit by them or near them. Ichigo, on the other hand, wanted the new student to sit by him- to see if who he thought it was, was really under that mask. But, before he could volunteer to let the new student sit by him, someone else hand shot up into the air.

"You can sit next to me Ulke!" She chirped.

The new student nods and takes a seat next to Orihime- which was away from Ichigo at the same time.

"_Damn it! I almost had him!_" Ichigo thought with a slight frown on his face.

He calms down a little before his thoughts drifted off again.

"_Well, that's okay… I can try to get him to take off that mask later… I will see if my 'guess' is right… Although it is pretty obvious on who it is…_" Ichigo thought as he looked forward and focused on the lesson the teacher was giving.

When lunch came around, Ichigo thought it was the perfect time to investigate on the new student. He could see the new student leaving the classroom. Ichigo reached out a hand to stop Ulke from leaving, but someone grabbed a hold of his (Ulke) arm- locking it with their own. The person was none other than Orihime herself.

"Ulke, since you are new and all. I thought it would be a good idea to show you the whole school." Orihime chirped.

Ichigo felt his eyes twitch.

"_Why is it that she always seem to pop up every time I want to figure out who this guy is!?_" He thought in frustration.

Orihime turned her head and just noticed Ichigo.

"Oh! Sorry Kurosaki-kun! Did you want to show Ulke around?" She asked.

Ichigo was about to say 'No', but then he thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to find out more information about this new 'student'. He was about to nod his head, but he was pulled back by the collar of his outfit. He was taken by surprise and he then he frowned.

"What the hell!?"

He looks behind him and realized it was Rukia that did it. Before he could protest or ask further questions, Rukia answered Orihime's question.

"He will not do such a thing. He has _something_ to do first." She explained.

Orihime blinked her eyes a few times before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to show Ulke around real quick." Orihime said as she led Ulke out the door to show him around.

Ichigo frowned at Rukia, along with a few angry veins popping on his forehead.

"What was that for?!" He demanded.

"You idiot! Do you think you're the only one that thinks the new 'student' is Ulquiorra!?!" Rukia said in a whisper, but her tone of voice sounded angry.

"Yeah Ichigo, what were you thinking?" Renji said from behind her, Rukia.

Ichigo sighs in defeat.

"I understand… But, is it wise to leave her alone with hi-"

"Don't worry about that! We have to think of some plan while she is keeping him busy!" Renji said in a whisper.

"I will follow them." Rukia volunteered as she dashed out of the room.

Before Ichigo could stop her, he was pulled away by Renji out of the classroom- so that they could come up with some plan.

Orihime was still pulling Ulke along, but he didn't complain nor stop her from giving him a tour. Orihime was pointing around like crazy.

"That is the library! There are thousands of books there and tables for us to study and mainly do our work! That is the lab! There are a few projects left in there that students worked on in the past- and it is still being used for future and current projects! That is the 'English Lab'! That is where we go to study our English better! And that is-"

Orihime kept talking about the rooms, while Ulke was being pulled along. He would just nod his head once in a while and maybe pull a sign out of nowhere to comment about something. Rukia had followed them the whole time, expecting the new 'student' to slip- mainly taking Orihime as hostage. But, to her disappointment, Ulke didn't do anything of the sort- not even making bad comments towards her. About time they finished, lunch was over. Orihime pouted in disappointment.

"Oh! I missed lunch! Now I'm going to starve for the rest of the school day!" She said with a small frown.

She sighs before she dragged Ulke back with her to class. Rukia, of course, was still following them.

While they were walking back, Ulke pulled out a sign from out of nowhere again. Orihime looked at it as they kept walking. The sign read, "I can take you out for lunch after school if you want. It was my fault after all…"

Orihime smiles at those words.

"I'm flattered but-"

Before she could finish, another sign came from out of nowhere.

"I insist… It would make me and you feel better you know…"

Orihime finally nods her head in agreement to his lunch offer.

"Okay… If you insist…" She said in a small voice.

Just then, they had reached their classroom. They walked inside and Rukia followed too, without them noticing of course. They took their seats and class started.

Sometime later, when school ended, everyone left their classrooms with smiles and just being chatty- except for Ichigo. He waited out in the hall for Renji to appear, so that they could put their plan into action. Renji did appear eventually, and Ulke walked right pass them. Ichigo expected him to leave, but, instead, he waited by the door- as if he was expecting someone.

"Who is he waiting for?" Ichigo said in a low voice.

As if on cue, Orihime ran pass Ichigo and stopped in front of Ulke. Ichigo watches as the two have a short exchange of---- words, though Ulke was still using signs to 'speak'. A few seconds later, she left with him. Ichigo eyes shot open with surprise.

"_What the hell?!?_" He yelled inside his head.

Just then, Rukia came out and stood by him. She saw the face expression on his face. As if she read his mind, she answered his thoughts.

"I tried to tell you in class, but you ignored me and kept watching Ulke… Anyway, Ulke invited Orihime for some lunch after school because he thought it was his fault for making her miss her lunch time…" Rukia explained.

Ichigo looked at Rukia in disbelief with a brow up.

"He was being---- considerate….? What the---- Never mind..! Let's just hurry up and follow them! He could try something on her!" Ichigo said as he ran through the hall to exit the school building.

Rukia sighs before she ran after him, Renji followed soon after.

Ulke and Orihime stopped at some nearby café and they took a seat inside. He just let her pick whatever she wanted for lunch, he insisted. Once she got her lunch, he just paid for the bill and sat there, watching her eat her meal. She didn't notice until she was halfway done with her meal. She blushed a little from his stare at her- although it was hard to tell because he was still wearing that mask on his face. She shifted a little in her seat, but continued to eat while ignoring his stare on her.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and them was outside the café, across the 'street' looking in through the glass window. Ichigo looked annoyed.

"Why is he staring at her!? What, he hasn't seen anyone eat before!?"

Rukia and Renji remained silent about his comment. Rukia broke the silence a few seconds later.

"Which Arrancar reminds you of that sort of behavior?" She asked.

Ichigo looks at her, confused.

"What do you mean by _which_? It's obvious which one it is!"

"Ichigo, have you forgotten that not just one escaped, but there was one already missing to begin with… It could be possible that it is _that_ Arrancar…"

"Huh? You mean Grimmjow? You got to be kidding right? First of all, Grimmjow isn't the patient nor nice type! He would have lost his temper by now nor would he offer Orihime lunch! If that day comes, the world is literally going to end and hell would freeze over!" Ichigo protested.

Rukia just glares at him, and Renji sighs.

"Well, in that case… Than it must be the other one… The one that escaped…" Renji said.

Ichigo looks back through the glass, and realized that Ulke and Orihime got up to leave.

"They're on the move again!" He said as he looked at them heading out of the café.

Renji and Rukia followed with their eyes. The two exit from the café and walked together, but not exchanging words. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji followed them, but they stayed away at a good distance to not be noticed by the two. After a few minutes of the two walking, they stopped in front of Orihime's place. Orihime waves goodbye to Ulke, before she went inside her residence. As soon as she was out of sight, Ulke walked at a normal pace forward with his hands inside his pockets. Ichigo and his two companions continued to follow Ulke, at a good distance of course.

"Okay guys… This is our chance to see where he 'lives'." Ichigo said.

The other two simply nod as they continued to walk. But suddenly, Ulke started to run, as if he knew they were following him. Ichigo was caught by surprise, but he sped up his pace to a run also- the other two followed suit. Ulke kept running, and then he turned into a corner, disappearing from their sight. Ichigo forced himself to run faster. He reached the corner and turned quickly. But, to his disappointment, Ulke was gone- he vanished literally. Ichigo grits his teeth and he stood there dumbfounded about the whole thing. Renji and Rukia caught up to his position and stopped behind him. They looked around.

"Where he go Ichigo!?" Rukia asked, but sounded more demanding.

"He's gone!" Ichigo replied through his teeth.

He turns to face the two.

"He just turned the corner and vanished! I can't even sense the guy's reiatsu!" Ichigo said, getting angrier and losing his patients a bit.

"You mean he just vanished…!?!... Shit! He must have known we were following him..!" Renji said.

"It's not really that surprising… If we think he is who we think he is, he would obviously know we are following him without showing any type of alarm… He is an Arrancar after all." Rukia said, sounding logical and the only one not surprised by his disappearance.

Ichigo sighs.

"We need another plan besides following him… Anyone cares to share?" Ichigo said, calming down a bit.

"We need to know where he is going and how he is getting there… We can first try to search by foot. If we can't find him, then we'll stay alert and wait for his reiatsu to appear again. And, for Orihime's safety, we'll take turns watching around her residence… At least two hours shifts…" Rukia suggested.

Ichigo and Renji simply nod their heads in agreement.

"I'll be the first to watch her while you two go search for him by foot. Then, someone can switch with me after two hours are up." Rukia said as she turned to go to Orihime's house.

As soon as she left, Ichigo and Renji went into two different directions to go look for Ulke.

Unfortunately, at the end of all three of their hunts, there was no sign of Ulke anywhere. So, they all went home and returned to their regular business. Although they all promised to themselves that they work on another plan the very next day.

The next day in school, Ichigo and Renji came up with the simplest- and dumbest plan in the world. School was about to start in a few more minutes and most of the students were already inside in their class and seats. Rukia decided to not join them because she had a feeling that their plan would utterly fail without a doubt. Their plan was a rope that was on the ground in a small loop. Once Ulke stepped into the loop, they would pull the rope and it would snatch his foot- basically lifting him in to the air, making him 'helpless'. Ichigo and Renji were hiding behind some bushes not too far from the school, waiting for Ulke to come.

"You think it would work?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know… It sounded good earlier, but now, it just seems stupid… Even I wouldn't fall for this trap…" Renji admitted.

"Look, he'll fall for it because he'll be too busy focusing on our reiatsu, thus, he'll step into the trap. Understand?"

Renji sighs in reply. Ichigo looks to the side and saw someone in the distance walking towards the school. He noticed a little green on the person and automatically assumed it was Ulke.

"Here he comes!" Ichigo said and he ducked further behind the bushes, with Renji following suit.

A few seconds later, they felt the rope at the other end. They instantly pull it hard on their end and tie their end of the rope to the tree near them. They jump over the bush they were hiding at and pointed.

"I got you! Now tell us----!" Ichigo said, but he stopped midsentence when he realized that it wasn't Ulke that was trapped.

The person that was hanging upside down was none other than Orihime. And, the green he saw was her sweater. She saw Ichigo and Renji. She chuckles nervously.

"Y-Yeah you caught me. Now, um, is there a reason why I am up here?" Orihime asked as she tried to keep her skirt down- to prevent her undergarments from showing.

Ichigo gasped in surprise, before he chuckled nervously and spoke.

"Opps! Sorry Orihime! I'll get you down right-"

Suddenly, someone dashed over them and cut the rope that Orihime was hanging from. Orihime falls, but she was caught and held in a cradle position- like a baby would be held. Orihime looks up at the person face, and realized it was Ulke. She blushed slightly and smiled very lightly.

"Ul-Ulke…" She said in a soft voice.

Ulke simply looks at her, through his mask. She tried to look at his eyes, but the mask he wore forbid her to see his eyes closely. Before she could speak again, Ulke puts her down on the ground on her feet gently. Ichigo grits his teeth and Renji didn't react at all.

"Hey! Where did you come from!?" Ichigo asked, but more like a demand.

Ulke simply turns around and stared at them. Not too long after, he takes out a sign that read, "From home."

"Don't get smart with me! I mean where you came from just now!" Ichigo said, now frowning and getting even more annoyed.

Before Ulke could answer him with another sign, Orihime spoke up.

"Thank you Ulke for getting me down! Now, why don't you rush to class before the late bell rings." She chirped.

Ulke simply nods his head before he ran inside the school. Orihime smiles after him before she glared at Ichigo and Renji.

"I know what you two are up to! And it needs to stop! I know he wears a mask and you guys want to see what his face looks like and all. But, I am asking you both to leave him alone… He is just a new student and he is trying his best to fit in… I admit that I am curious too on what his face looks like, but if he doesn't want to reveal it- then so be it…" She said.

Ichigo and Renji simply nod their heads, not wanting to tell her the true reasons behind their trap. She smiles at them before she ran inside to go to class. Ichigo and Renji followed after, and decided to make another plan later- and to make sure that Orihime wouldn't know next time. At least, that's what they planned to do. But, things changed as the school year went by. No matter what they planned, they always failed- and Orihime somehow always found out about it. At the same time, Orihime was developing some sort of feelings towards Ulke. And these feelings that she developed, she thought at first was friendship. But then, she soon realized that it was a little more than that, especially when she started to have dreams and daydreams of him and her together- as in a couple perspective. She also noticed that during the school year, he was always there for her- even at the weirdest of times.

She remembered that when she almost fell down on the stairs, she was caught by Ulke. When she felt sad at home, or hurt about something, Ulke would call (which she still doesn't know how he got her number in the first place) and 'cheer' her up by using voices and sounds from tapes- to help him speak. When Halloween was around and she was afraid that someone might hit her in the head with an egg, Ulke was there to walk her home. When she forgot something at home, Ulke would somehow have that item she needed- or just go to her residence and get it for her. And, there were so many other things he did for her that made her feel--- happy around him. Even though he couldn't speak, that didn't matter to her. She just wished that he would share a few personal things about himself to her- or that he would actually visit her home. Her wish came true, one day.

Orihime had to stay at school until early evening to do something for an afterschool club. Once she was done, she was alone and somewhat afraid to walk back home by herself. Now, Ichigo and Rukia happened to be around (after finishing taking care of some hallow). Ichigo was about to offer to walk Orihime home, but then Ulke appeared- out of nowhere again.

"I'll take you home." His sign read.

Ichigo looks at Ulke suspiciously.

"Like I'm going to-"

"That's great!" She chirped before she looked at Ichigo.

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun… I don't want to bother you because you just came back from--- a special assignment." She said with a smile.

Ichigo sighs in defeat.

"Alright, but call me if Ulke does anything abnormal…"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, still not knowing about the possibility of Ulke being one of the escaped or missing Espada.

"Um, nothing! Just you be careful!" Ichigo said nervously before he walked off with Rukia, to avoid any further of her questions.

Orihime shrugs her shoulders and starts walking with Ulke by her side. She was quiet for the first minute or two, but then she started to talk and to her joy, he would respond with a sign or two. Just as they were getting into little more personal questions, it starts to rain. Orihime stops and looks up into the sky. Not too long after, the rain comes down hard and fast. Orihime groans slightly, a little upset that it was messing up her hair and clothes. Suddenly, she was lifted off of her feet and held in a cradle position, while leaning against someone's chest. To her surprise, it was Ulke. She blinks her eyes a few times, a little confused by his actions towards her.

"U-Ulke…? What are you doing?" Orihime asked shyly.

Without replying, Ulke starts to run forward. Orihime wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head against his chest to stay balanced. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. She could hear the rain falling on her clothing, Ulke's jacket flapping around, his feet hitting the puddles of the water, and his breathing. She opens her eyes again, realizing something.

"_Wait… How come I don't hear a heartbeat?_" She thought.

Before she could ask Ulke, he comes to a complete stop in front of her home. Instead of putting her down on her feet, he carries her up to her apartment and stops in front of her door. He puts her down and looks behind him at the rain falling down. Orihime notices this and smiled gently.

"Y-You know… You can stay for the night instead of walking out in the cold rain…" She offered.

Ulke looks at her, and pulled out a sign that read, "Are you sure?"

She nods her head in reply.

"I'm sure Ulke…" She said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Another sign of his read.

She opens her door and walks in with Ulke following. Ulke looks around, since it was his first time being in her residence. Orihime runs to her room and looks for some dry clothes to wear. Ulke stood by the door and just continued to look around. Orihime appears again a few seconds later with her nightgown in her hands. She looks at Ulke and smiles at him.

"Y-You like it?" She asked, indicating her place.

Ulke nods his head. She simply smiles at his answer before she ran off somewhere. She comes back, with some other clothing.

"These use to be my brother's clothes… I'm not sure if they will fit you or not, but try them on… I don't want you to catch a cold…" She stated with worry.

Ulke nods his head and walks up to a door. He points at it.

"That's my room. You can change in there for now, because I'm going to go take a quick shower!" She chirped as she ran to her bathroom.

Ulke walks into her room. He turns on the lights and looks around her room with his eyes. He realized her room smelled very nice of different spices. Without wasting time, he changes into the clothes that she gave him. Lucky for him, that the clothes she gave him could stretch, otherwise, it would not fit him. They turned out to be a pair of regular pajamas that was the color dark blue. He leaves her room and sits on the couch. As Orihime stated earlier, she was going to take a short shower. So, she appears out of the bathroom with her nightgown on. Ulke looks at her with his eyes through his mask. He could smell her all the way from his position, and it was the same smell like her room. She smiles at him before she took a seat beside him on the couch. She instantly realized that Ulke was technically a guest at her home, so she thought she needed to entertain him somehow. She stands back up and runs off to her room to find a board game. She shortly returns with a board game of some sort. Not too long after, the two was playing 'Battle Ships'- and Ulke was winning.

"Wow Ulke! You're good at this game! Are you sure that you are not a solider or something?" She asked, while another one of her ships was destroyed in the process.

Ulke of course shook his head as 'No' in reply. They continued to play the game for a long time, until it was time to go to sleep.

"Well Ulke, I'm sorry to say that you have to sleep on the couch… But the extra room I have is—um--- not in order if you understand…"

Ulke simply nods his head before he lays down on the length of the couch- with his mask on still.

"Well then, good night!" She said happily before she walked inside her room and went straight to sleep on her soft bed.

Late in the night, Orihime wakes up in tears, after having a horrible nightmare. She was too busy trying to stop herself from crying to notice that someone wrapped their arms around her. She stops crying for a brief second to look up at the person's face, who was none other than Ulke.

"Ul-Ulke…"

Ulke presses her closer to his chest and strokes her hair a little. Orihime tears come slower from her eyes.

"You know Ulke… A few months back before you came… I--- had deep feelings for this person in school… And I believe that I always did, even in the past… But then, everything changed… My views changed on him because I think that he---- that he never felt anything towards me… I always believed, even until this day, that he has feelings for--- someone else… And I--- I felt so jealous and hurt--- maybe even betrayed in a sense… But, this pain that I had wouldn't go away… And, I don't think it-"

She stops midway when she felt her chin being lifted upwards a bit, to make her look at Ulke. She just stares at him, at his mask, although she tried to look at his eyes behind the mask. With his other hand, Ulke lifts up his mask very slightly, making only his mouth show. Orihime starts to breath lighter, as if she knew what was going to happen next. Ulke lowers his head slowly and captures her lips with his. Orihime froze up a bit, but she realized that she didn't deny him either, and she didn't understand why she didn't. When he pulled back so that they could get some air, she spoke.

"Ulke… Wh-What are you doing…?" She asked.

Without answering her, he kissed her again. Orihime decides to answer her own question.

"_Maybe to get rid of my pain…_" She thought.

She accepts her answer and finally realizes that he was licking the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance silently. She grants his wish by opening her mouth a little. She later feels his tongue in her mouth, exploring it and touching hers. She moves her own after a few seconds later. Without her realizing it, he leans her on her mattress on her pillow gently. She realized it when he pulled back again.

"Ulke… Is this right to do right now…?" She asked, her face a little flushed.

Ulke ignores her question and gently kisses her again. He gets 'bored' of it later as he lowered his lips to her neck. She slowly gives in as he massaged her whole body with his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**LATER IN THE NIGHT…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was exhausted and she was lying on her pillow under her blankets. She looks beside her and sees Ulke was still there- with his mask on still. She realized that every time she tried to take off his mask during their interaction, he would take her hand and bring it elsewhere. She didn't know why, but he must have wanted to be really secretive. And, to top it all off, her views of him was slightly different. He spoke one time, with one word during their interaction. And what he said was, "Woman…"

She knew she recognized the voice from somewhere, but she wasn't exactly sure where. She continues to stare at Ulke, and she slowly reaches a hand towards his mask to try to take it off once again. Before she could even land a hand on it, he spoke--- in words out loud!

"Are you that curious of who I am? Che! I thought you would have figured it out already! Well then, I might as well show you…" He said, a very familiar voice to her.

He leans up a bit and leans against the headboard. He reaches a hand to his mask and takes it off without further ado. Orihime gasps at his face.

"Ul-Ulquiorra!?!?"

"I ain't no fucking Ulquiorra…! I'm just--- stuck in his body kind of…" The voice said.

Orihime blinks her eyes a few times, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Gri---Grimmjow…?" She said, but slightly unsure of her answer.

"Took you long enough to figure it out!"

"But--- why are you-"

"It's a long story…! Me and Ulquiorra somehow switched bodies… It happened a few weeks before you were taken to our territory… Anyway, I don't have long before I'm my normal self again! A few things are coming back on me! Like half of my mask is here, the upper half anyway… I think my number '6' appeared on my back again. And my normal personality is finally returning! Shit…! I had to keep quiet and be like Ulquiorra! Since some of his personality is still a little intact with me!"

Orihime looks at his face again, and realized he was right. She didn't know why she didn't notice the number '6' tattoo on his back. But, I guess it was because he was keeping her busy the whole time.

"But, how did your normal personality appear…?"

"You did it… I was as Ulquiorra side of the personality, but then I woke up when we were having 'fun'." He explained.

Orihime blushes.

"So… It was you the whole time that I started to have---" She lets the sentence drift off in her mind.

Grimmjow ignores her and lies back down on the pillow with his hands behind his head.

"Che! Too bad that I wasn't in my own body! Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to move very much woman." He commented with a grin.

Even though he wasn't in his own body, that grin was still apparent on Ulquiorra's face. Orihime simply smiles lightly before she lays her head on top of his chest. She had so many questions to ask him, but, she figured she had plenty of time to ask him tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprised, or not surprised? I planned to make this oneshot for 'April Fool's Day', but I decided to release it earlier due to me making these oneshots in the first place for a GxO contest! Sorry that there is no BONUS, I had one planned, but it didn't work out… The BONUS was supposed to explain how they (Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) got that way… But, I couldn't make myself write it--- well, think of a good storyline of how it happened… All well, but I will add it if it comes to mind in the future… Oh yeah, don't complain about the good guys beating the bad guys etc. I know what I wrote in the beginning sound illogical. But remember, this is an oneshot, not a novel with multiply chapters. I just wanted to get to the 'main' story is all. And I'm sure Aizen can't be defeated as easily and such, but, this is an oneshot, not a story… Well, expect my next oneshot from me soon!

Page **20** of **20**


	13. The Love Letter OS13

**Title:** _**The Love Letter**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T PLUS-M; For cursing/swearing and indications of small sexual terms.

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; Humor, Romance, and General

**Quick Summary:** Noitora is bored out his mind and decides to go pick on Grimmjow. He finds him and later bets him that he couldn't write a mushy love letter to anyone. He bets him to write one to Orihime--- anonymously. Grimmjow does it to get Noitora off of his back, but doesn't take it to her. However, he one day loses it! What happened to the letter--- and did Orihime find it!?!?

**Special Appearance**** (In order of appearance)** Nnoitora (Spelled as Noitora because I like it spelled that way), Yammi, Grimmjow (of course), and Ulquiorra.

**Started On & Completed Date:** February 13, 2008 (Start Date) & February 17, 2008 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 16 (Including my comments)

**WARNING:** Noitora is **REALLY, REALLY, REALLY OOC **(to me)! If you are a _**BIG**_ fan of him being himself, I suggest you _**NOT**_ to read this… Also, Grimmjow is slightly OOC as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M SO FUCKING BORED!" Noitora complains in a loud voice while he is walking in the hallway with Yammi beside him.

"There is no need to _shout_ it in _my_ ear!" Yammi shouts back at Noitora.

"Aw shut-up! It's the truth!" Noitora complains again as he slightly pouted his face.

"Well, I'm leaving to escape your damn whining!" Yammi said as he stops in front of his door and goes inside- slamming it behind him hard.

Noitora glares at the door and unsheathes his crescent moon zanpakutō.

"I'll show you for ignoring me, you dumbass…!" Noitora said in anger in a low voice.

He swings it sideways and puts a hole in Yammi's door. As soon as he made the hole, Noitora grins and puts his zanpakutō back on his back before he walks off in a fast pace. Not too long after, he can hear Yammi yelling in the distance, complaining about his door. Noitora ignores his outrages and continues to walk to no particular place. Noitora thought that putting a hole in Yammi's door would obliterate his boredom, but he felt more bored than before. Noitora groans in annoyance.

"_I can't believe this…! Usually I would have something to do! But today, I don't have anything to do! I finished my missions, so I can't beat the shit out of somebody! Halibel is out, so I can't mess with her! And the big dumbass Yammi left me in my boredom, so I can't even yell at the guy…! DAMN IT!_" Noitora thinks in anger as he continued to walk nowhere.

As he continued to complain in his mind, he then stops in his tracks and looks around with his one eye.

"Wait… Where the hell am I!?!?" Noitora nearly yells again.

He sighs very low.

"How did I end up on this side of---- wait a minute…" Noitora said in a low voice as an idea slowly formed in his head.

A few seconds later, he grins at his idea before he looks around again. His one eye finally stops on one particular door.

"Halibel and Yammi are busy--- but I'm sure he ain't busy…! Well, time to rub my boredom around!" Noitora said, basically talking to himself as he approaches the door.

He briefly thought about knocking, but he threw that idea away and instead, kicks the door open.

"HELLO LAZY-ASS GRIMMJOW!" Noitora yelled in the room, almost in a singsong voice.

Noitora may be happy, but Grimmjow wasn't. Grimmjow was on his bed with his eyes closed, minding his own business. But then, as soon as Noitora kicked his door open, he shot his eyes open and glared at Noitora--- not the least bit happy. Grimmjow kept his glare on Noitora before he sat up on his bed and spoke.

"You better have a good reason for busting up in here!" Grimmjow said through gritted teeth.

"A reason…?" Noitora repeated, as if he was confused.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me!"

"A reason you ask….? I don't have a good reason…. Well, except that I am bored as hell and have nothing to do."

Grimmjow balls up his fists and felt like choking Noitora around the neck.

"You---- came into _my_ room… Because you are bored!?! What kind of damn reason is that!?!?"

Noitora shrugs his shoulders.

"As I said, I am bored… Hey, you have a calendar anywhere in your room? I forgot when our next meeting is…"

Grimmjow closes his eyes and sighs out loud, beyond frustrated with Noitora. Grimmjow just points to one side of his room to his wall. Noitora looks where he pointed and sees the calendar on the wall. He walks over to it and looks at it. Not too long after, Noitora very slightly gasped- as if he forgot something. Even though his gasp was low, Grimmjow still heard it.

"What the hell are you gasping about!?"

"It's because I totally forgot something important!"

Grimmjow finally opens his eyes again and turns his head to look at Noitora.

"And what's that?"

"I----I forgot about Valentines Day…."

"Valentines Day…? What the hell is that!?"

Noitora turns around to face Grimmjow completely with a shock expression on his face.

"You don't know what Valentines Day is!?! But, you're the Sexta Espada! How the hell could you not know what Valentines Day is!?!"

"I have no idea what you're babbling on about!"

Noitora keeps looking at Grimmjow in disbelief and said nothing. Grimmjow starts to get pissed off with his face expression.

"What are you staring at!?!?"

"You…. I can't believe you don't know what it is… How the hell did you become the Sexta Espada- with the word 'Sex' in it, and not _know_ what Valentines Day is!?! You're unbelievable."

"Look, if you're going to continue with this shit- then leave my room now! Because you're getting annoying!"

"Alright, Alright! No need to be impatient!"

Noitora sighs in a low voice before he spoke again.

"Valentines Day is the only holiday that a guy gets to give what the woman wants. Basically, the guy is expected to do all of the work while the woman does nothing but waits patiently for their gift or gifts. It's just some holiday to show that you like or love a woman is all. Simple as that." Noitora explained.

Grimmjow stares at Noitora in disbelief before he scoffs at him.

"And I care about this holiday why!?"

"You don't get it---- do you…?"

Grimmjow growls at him in result. Noitora ignores it and continues.

"Look, you're one of those so called 'lucky' guys that get attention… Maybe not as much attention as me, but you get enough. Which means you can go on a 'women spree'!" Noitora exclaimed excitingly.

Grimmjow remained silent before he spoke in his usual matter.

"Noitora… Are you fucking drunk or something? Because you are definitely not acting like yourself at all!"

"I'm not drunk! I mean that you can go screw as many as you want on this day---- the most! More than usual!"

"I'm not interested… First off, I don't love anyone or anything, only myself. Secondly, I don't celebrate any stupid holidays, birthdays or anything else! Finally, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Noitora scoffs at his outrage.

"No."

"What!?!?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you obliterate my boredom!"

"Why you-!"

"Look…. I'll make a deal with you… If you write a---- 'love' letter to someone, I'll go and leave you alone." Noitora claimed.

"How about, if you don't leave my room this instance- I'll kick your ass!"

"That won't get me to leave you alone. I'll just come back and bother you again and again, unless you write the letter."

"I'M NOT WRITING SOME DAMN LETTER!"

"Then I guess I won't be leaving."

Grimmjow puts one hand on his face, covering his eyes and gritting his teeth very hard. He was obviously angry, and wanted to just be left alone.

"Alright, I'll make it easier for you… You can make the letter anonymous. That way, nobody would know you wrote it to them. Will that do?"

"No it won't! Even if I make it anonymous, everyone here knows my handwriting! Especially Ulquiorra due to me making those damn reports about my missions!"

Noitora thinks about the situation. A few seconds later, he looks at Grimmjow and grins.

"Well, not _everyone_ knows your handwriting. There is one who doesn't…"

"What are you senile or something!?! I told you that everyone here knows my handwriting!"

Noitora shakes a finger at him, telling him he is wrong.

"You're wrong Grimmjow…. There is pet-sama that doesn't know your handwriting."

"Who the hell is-"

"I meant the prisoner- the woman… She doesn't know what your handwriting looks like."

"Look, there is no way in hell I'm writing anything to that woman! It's one thing if it's Halibel or some other one, because more than likely, they'll know it had something to do with you! But, that woman will think otherwise and think that I actually have some interest in her! Which is not the case!"

"You're making it anonymous! She won't know! You don't even have to bring it to her! Just write it and leave it- or burn it! I don't give a damn! I just want you to write it to get rid of my boredom!"

Grimmjow felt like banging his head on the headboard on his bed to 'die' in order to get away from Noitora. But, he was in no mood for an headache, and he knew that Noitora will not leave his room unless he wrote the stupid 'love' letter. Grimmjow sighs and stands up. He puts his hands into his pockets and looks at Noitora with his usual frown on his face.

"Alright…. I give, what the hell do you want me to write?"

"A letter, but not any normal one… Well, you can't do it here… You don't have the right supplies to do it." Noitora said as he turned to leave.

"What are you----? Stupid…" Grimmjow mutters as he left his room to follow Noitora.

Noitora walks at a fast pace, and Grimmjow just follow suits. Not too long after, they stopped in front of a door. Noitora opens it and looks inside, he sighs in relief before he entered.

"Who's room is this?" Grimmjow asked.

"Shhh! Hurry inside! I don't know if she's back yet..!"

Grimmjow enters the room. He looks around and instantly knows who room it is.

"Let me guess, this is Halibel's room…"

"Yeah! Now, quit following around and write this letter quickly!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Grimmjow yelled as he takes a seat at Halibel's desk.

Noitora ignores him and goes through Halibel's things inside her desk. Not too long after, he found paper, pens, pencils, and some other material things that could be used to decorate things. Grimmjow, at once, didn't like what he was seeing.

"Noitora… I'm going to kick your ass because I don't like the things you are taking out."

"Well Grimmjow, you can't just make a plain letter and expect her to like it. You have to not only make the words sound mushy, but make the card _look_ mushy too!"

"Hell no I'm not doing this! I rather for you to bother me my entire life then what I'm about to do!"

"And that's a long time Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looks at the door and keeps his gaze on it.

"Look Grimmjow, there is no need to act so bratty. This letter will be anonymous and since the letter looks so mushy, not even she will think that you wrote it. Is it that hard to do?"

"Why don't you write the fucking letter since it's not a big deal!"

"I am going to write one! But it's going to be for Halibel, not pet-sama!" noitora yelled, now losing his own patience.

Grimmjow scoffs at him and Noitora sighs.

"Okay… I'm going to act like a bastard in a minute… If you don't write this letter, I'll make one that is _SO MUSHY_ and give it to her myself and tell her that you wrote it. How's that sound?"

Grimmjow glares at Noitora.

"You wouldn't dare?!"

"Make me not believe it… And, I'll convince Ulquiorra and everyone else to lie to her that you did write it. Even Aizen will find out about it."

"You fucking-"

"Deal or not?"

Grimmjow grits his teeth and forces himself to calm down.

"Damn it….! Fine! I'll write the piece of shit!"

"That's great! Now, here are the materials!" Noitora said as he dropped a few things onto Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow takes the things off of his lap and begins to write whatever came to mind on the piece of paper that happened to be the color pink. Noitora, on the other hand, had a few supplies himself. He walks off to the corner of the room and begins to write his own thoughts on the piece of paper that also happened to be the color pink.

"_I can't believe I am writing anything! What the hell is wrong with Noitora anyway!?! This isn't like that sneaky bastard at all! I swear he is drunk and is taking something he should notbe taking!_" Grimmjow thought as he continues to write.

About 30 minutes later, Noitora finished his---- letter and puts it on top of Halibel's dresser. His card, surprisingly, looks nice, but the words inside the card was---- as nice as he could be… Noitora turns around and finds that Grimmjow seemed to finish long ago. He walks up to him and snatches the letter from the desk without warning.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm reading it…"

A few seconds later, Noitora is coughing nervously and couldn't find words to what Grimmjow wrote inside the letter.

Grimmjow…. Do you even know what 'love' is? Because this letter sure fooled me to be a love letter- if you want to even call it that! What the hell is this!?! You don't write this kind of stuff!"

"What do you mean I don't write this kind of stuff!?! It's exactly what I thought of when I wrote it!"

"You idiot! You can't get any 'loving' if you don't at least pretend to be 'likeable' or 'nice'! This isn't even the least 'romantic' that even the weirdest woman would like!"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to write?! Since you are a fucking 'genius' at it!"

Noitora sighs and shakes his head.

"I think you lost your touch and senses…" Noitora mutters under his breath.

"What you say?!" Grimmjow said as a warning.

"Nothing… I'll help you on the next one… Let's see… Before I write, let me ask you a few questions…"

"What know?!"

"Have you ever been a little more than just---- 'friends'--- if you even what to call it that, with pet-sama?"

"Do I have to answer that…?"

"Yes, in order for me to get an idea of what to write… Or tell you what to write rather…"

Grimmjow sighs and spoke in a low voice somewhat.

"There was a few times of me being near the woman. But, that was enforced because those were the times Ulquiorra left to do missions. I would be left to watch her. I would only stay to make sure she ate her food. And all she always did with me. But, she also talked a lot to me. And the weird thing is, she spoke to me as if I was a damn friend… Is that all Noitora…? Because I'm getting pissed off for even mentioning this to you."

"Is that so…." Noitora said while he was in thought.

"Well, I now know what you can write!" Noitora said as he began to write some things down on a plain piece of paper.

A few minutes later, he hands the paper to Grimmjow to read it. Grimmjow reads it, and of course, gets angry about it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?! I'M NOT WRITING ANYTHING AS MUSHY AS THIS!"

"Hey, I made it not too mushy as I intended it to be… Although, it still is to a certain degree…"

"I'm _not_ writing this!"

"You have no choice."

"Bastard!"

"I know that I am."

Grimmjow growls at Noitora's reply before he began to copy what Noitora wrote, though he changed a few words to something else. When he finished, Noitora didn't even bother reading it. He only glances at it.

"Well, since it is done, just put it in a sealed envelope now."

Grimmjow does what he said and he shoves the letter inside his pocket.

"Well, a deal is a deal. Since you wrote it, to get rid of my boredom, I will now leave you with peace." Noitora said as he turned to leave Halibel's room they were still in.

Noitora stops at the door and looks at Grimmjow once more.

"Though I know you will burn it later, you should leave it around her door or something. Because it would seem like a wasted effort to write that and not give it to her." Noitora said before he left the room.

Grimmjow scoffs and rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"What the hell is up with Noitora? I swear there is just something wrong with that guy today." Grimmjow mutters to himself as he left the room himself.

He goes straight to his room and walks over to his bed. He was about to lay on his bed and take a 'nap', but then he realized he forgot to do something.

"SHIT! I was supposed to go to Stark about the next mission we go on together!" Grimmjow yelled slightly as he turned to go.

Before he left his room, he realized that he still had the letter in his pocket. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at it briefly.

"_Better leave this here and burn it later. I don't want that bastard Stark to bother me about it._" Grimmjow thought as he turns and throws the letter on his bed.

He quickly turns back around and leaves his room to go meet Stark.

A few minutes later, the door to Grimmjow's room opens. The Espada walks into Grimmjow's room and looks around with his blank and emotionless eyes. He realizes that he didn't see what he was looking for.

"Looks like Grimmjow forgot to do the paperwork for his last mission--- again…" The emotionless Espada, Ulquiorra, said in a low voice.

Ulquiorra was about to leave Grimmjow's room to go find him and remind him yet again about the paperwork. But then, he saw something on Grimmjow's bed that caught his attention. He walks over to Grimmjow's bed and picks up the pink colored envelope. He looks at it and reads the front of it, which reads, 'To Orihime'. Though, it was hard to see her name due to a lot of erasing marks of the word, 'Woman' behind it. Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once, trying to figure out what this letter was about.

"Well, it's obvious it's a hate letter. He always makes one for me after he submits his paperwork about his missions. So, I know it's an hate letter to her as well…" Ulquiorra said in a low voice.

He sighs even lower than his voice from before.

"Well, I'll do him a favor by delivering it to her for him. He'll at least be saved from a slap in the face from her." Ulquiorra said, as he remembered his slap in the face from Orihime when her friends attempted to save her- yet they failed.

He turns around and walks out of Grimmjow's room. He appears in front of Orihime's door a few minutes later. He opens the door without knocking. As usual, Orihime is sitting on her couch, although her face expression was blank this time and not depressed. She looks at Ulquiorra, but with the same blank expression, as if she wasn't interested on why he was there in the first place. Ulquiorra ignores her face expression walks up to her. He shows the letter waves the letter in front of her face slightly.

"This is for you." He said as he threw it on her lap.

Orihime looks at the letter with shock and slight confusion. She looks back at Ulquiorra with the same expression on her face.

"Wh-What is this…?"

"It's a letter from Grimmjow. I have a feeling I know what it is, but it'll be best for you to find out." Ulquiorra said as he turned to leave right away.

He leaves before Orihime could ask any more questions about the letter. Orihime blinks her eyes a few times, confused by everything he said. She looks back at the letter and picks it up. She looks at the front of the envelope and saw her name on it- though it was difficult to read because of the word before it being constantly erased. She looks at the letter once more before she opens it slowly. She takes out the pink piece of paper from within the envelope, and began to read it. While she was reading it, she had a variety of mixed expressions about the letter. She at first didn't believe Grimmjow wrote something so---- mushy and nice, but sweet overall. But, she knew Ulquiorra wouldn't lie to her or even lie for Grimmjow. So, she knew it had to be him that wrote- and she liked his handwriting too. For the rest of the time she would be at Las Noches, even if it was forever, the letter that she holds in her hand will make her feel happy always.

Grimmjow just returned to his room and felt more annoyed then before.

"Damn idiot Stark! He forgot himself that we were supposed to meet about our next mission! That damn idiot!" Grimmjow shouts in his room as he walks over to his bed to lay down.

He jumps on his bed and stretches his body over it. He puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes to try to make himself relax at least a little bit. But, he suddenly felt like he forgot something- or was missing something. He opens his eyes and looks around his room. He leans up on his bed, trying to get rid of the feeling going through him.

"What is this---- feeling…? I feel like I forgot something." He said in a low voice as he continued to look around his room.

Out of habit, he puts his hands into his pockets and moves his fingers in them.

"Why is this pocket empty? Didn't I have the----"

He stops his sentence midway as he jumped off his bed and looks all over it with his eyes.

"Where is it?!" He shouted somewhat as he continued to look.

He starts taking the covers off his bed and throwing them over the floor and tossing other things off of his bed.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" He shouted a little louder than before.

But, no matter how hard he looked or what he took off his bed, he didn't see it. He turns away from his bed and left his room.

"_Shit! The stupid letter is gone!_" Grimmjow thought as he stomps over to a particular room.

Just as he almost reached his destination, he meets Ulquiorra in the hallway.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence Grimmjow. I was about to see you concerning your last mission."

Grimmjow stops and glares at him.

"Whatever it is, get back to me on it later! I'm looking for something!" Grimmjow said in ager as he continued to walk again.

Ulquiorra didn't move on the other hand, he continued to speak as if nothing happened.

"Concerning last mission, you didn't do the paperwork for it. So, I stopped by your room earlier today to see if it was lying around in your room. But, I found nothing---- except for a small envelope that was the color pink."

Grimmjow stops in his tracks. He turns his head to look at Ulquiorra.

"What you say?"

"Since I didn't see the paperwork there, and only that envelope, I delivered it for you. I assume it's a hate letter, like the ones you always give me that are attached to the mission statements."

Grimmjow dashed in front of Ulquiorra and grabs the top part of his outfit.

"YOU DELIVERED IT!?!" He yelled.

Ulquiorra didn't react to his behavior.

"Yes I did. It was a hate letter, correct?"

Grimmjow puts Ulquiorra down and turns around, not facing him.

"Yeah it was… But, I didn't want to deliver it yet because I wasn't finished with it you dumbass."

"Well, I'm sure the message was clear anyway."

Just as Ulquiorra is about to walk away to do his duties, one of his men came running towards him.

"Ulquiorra! Aizen has an important mission for you to go on!" His 'henchman' shouted with a piece of paper being waved around in his hand.

He gives the paper to Ulquiorra once he was in front of him. Ulquiorra reads it to himself.

"I understand!" He starts walking away and Grimmjow did the same going in the opposite direction.

"_She may have the letter, but all I have to do is avoid her every day for the rest of my life her---- or for as long as she is here at least._" Grimmjow thought.

But, to his disappointment, Ulquiorra had other things in mind for him.

"Grimmjow, since you are the only one here for me to tell. You have to take care of the prisoner while I am gone. Please bring her dinner to her. It's already ready in the kitchen, and please make sure she eats it. And please, don't argue with me, because you have no choice in the matter." Ulquiorra said as he disappeared around the corner with his servant following him.

Grimmjow curses under his breath.

"_Well, maybe she didn't read it yet…_" He thought, trying to make himself not lose his mind.

He heads to the kitchen and sure enough, her food was ready on a tray. He takes the tray and leaves the kitchen. Not too long after, he was in front of her door. He stood there, thinking about what would happen if he entered her room.

"_What happened if she did read it…? What do I do…?_" He thought.

He stood there for a few minutes, thinking of the possibilities of what would happen. But, after he felt frustrated enough, he just enters her room without really having any sort of plan. Not to his surprise, and slightly to his relief, he sees Orihime on her couch with a blank look. But, once she looked at him, her expression changed into a slight smile. He wasn't sure if it was real or fake, but it was still a smile none the less. He, on the other hand, didn't like her expression at all.

"What the hell are you smiling about!?"

"N-Nothing… Can I have my food please…?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

He scoffs before he walks over to her and hands her the tray. She begins to eat her food slowly. Grimmjow moves away from her and looks around her room with his eyes. He figured he should look for the letter while she is busy eating her dinner. To his 'joy', he sees the envelope on one of the small tables given to her. He walks over to it, slowly to not be noticed by her, and picks it up. He thought it wasn't open yet, but when he turned it over, it saw the little tear in the back to indicate that it was opened--- and more than likely read. He could feel a mixture of emotions going through him- anger being the strongest at the moment, and slightly embarrassment, but he denied that feeling and held on to anger. He was about to turn around and yell at Orihime, and to insult her that he didn't write the letter because he really wanted to, but it was because he was forced to. Thereby, he didn't have any sort of feelings for her what so ever. But, before he could even do it, he felt two small hands come from behind him and wrap around his waist. He felt her head rest on his back and her chest a little too close to him from behind. Grimmjow held a shocked expression on his face. But, his expression changed quickly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing…?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You know Grimmjow… Before I came here, I was happy at home, but in a different way… Not too long before I was taken here by Ulquiorra, I was beginning to feel lost and sadness…"

Grimmjow remains silent, trying to understand where she was going with her words.

"I--- I…. To put it simple, I had feelings for someone… But, as I said, before I came here, I finally figured out that those feelings will never be returned to me from that person… Though, I tried to get rid of the feeling by doing---- something before I came here… And of course I couldn't bring myself to do it…"

Grimmjow remained silent, but he was beginning to lose his patients if she didn't get to the point soon.

"And when I came here… I had more than enough time to think about things, including those feelings… But, as long as I have been here… I started to feel those feelings again, slowly… But for another…"

"Woman… You better get to the point because I am losing my sanity from hearing this sappy story from you."

"All I'm trying to say is… Thank you for everything… Thank you for making me----- have these feelings again…"

Grimmjow had to think for a few seconds before he finally understood what she was trying to say.

"Woman… Do you even know what you are telling me…? Do you even understand what you are saying…? Do you even know what kind of person I am or can be…? Don't you know, you have no damn future here!?"

"….. Not true Grimmjow… I can have a future here if I really wished it… I may not be 100 percent happy about this place… But, I am willing to give up everything back at home just to---- just to…." Orihime lost her words and didn't want to continue, because she felt embarrassed to continue.

But, she didn't need to finish, because Grimmjow understood what she was trying to say. And, he didn't what to think exactly. He removes her hands from around his waist and turns towards her door.

"Wa-Wait! Why are you leaving…!?" She protested a little.

Grimmjow ignores her protests and goes to her door. To her surprise, he locks her door. She blinks her eyes a few times, confused by his actions.

"Grimmjow…? What are you doing?"

He turns around to face her way, and he suddenly was in front of her. She gasps, slightly startled by his sudden appearance in front of her. Before she could ask questions about his little stunts, he grabs hold of the back of her head and brings his mouth to hers. As fast as it started, things seemed to slow down for them as they got on the bed later and blended each other bodies slowly.

As for the letter Grimmjow wrote, it fell off of the bed and landed onto the floor. The letter read:

_If only I had the guts, to tell you how I feel,_

_I would hold you forever, and show you that I'm real._

_And if I could, I would capture every memory that we shared,_

_Seal and treasure it, never forget the times we cared..._

_But right now, I just have to let our fate flow,_

_Going down the right path, the one that we both know._

_I don't want to admit- too many feelings of mine,_

_In case I scare you off, but I really am genuine._

_I just hope that what I see, of you is just the truth,_

_Because I'd love for both of us to eventually pursue._

_I'm standing here, as patient as I know how,_

_And even if you disagree, my mind will disavow._

_I wish we both could just want the same thing,_

_As each day progresses, happiness is what I'd bring._

_You know that we are made for each other,_

_So just give me a chance, just don't say never._

_You really worry me when you blow hot and cold,_

_If there is a problem just let your mind unfold._

_And I know that you're afraid of commitment,_

_I can be too, but just think of the times we've spent._

_So as time moves on, I hope we get together,_

_So when the time is right, I can say - always and forever._

_And right now, these feelings I have to hide,_

_Because I'm afraid, ill lose this chance for life._

_So from this day onwards, I will wait,_

_For you to come and tell it straight,_

_I hope the decision you choose is me,_

_Can't keep my hopes too high,_

_I'll just have 2 wait and see._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh… I just hope the ending wasn't too mushy… Because I have a feeling it was…. Speaking of mushy--- that poem there is NOT mine and it's----- too mushy even for me! Grimmjow would never write something as mushy as that! XD But, the poem is mushy AND sweet at the same time, I couldn't help myself but to take it! XD Believe me, I saw WORSE that were WAY MORE mushy then the one I am presenting here. Anyway, the poem is by some person named Michaela Chan. And the name of the poem is, 'Wait for you.' The link to it (take out the dashes) is: h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-o-e-m-s-l-o-v-e-r-s-.-c-o-m-/-l-o-v-e--p-o-e-m-s-/-n-e-w--l-o-v-e-/-p-o-e-m-s-/-1-8-2-7-.-h-t-m-l

And yes, there are underscores between 'love(underscore goes here)poem' and 'new(underscore goes here)love'. There are thousands of other love poems there and more…. I don't know what to think of them, but, I sure as heck can't write one! XD I'm just not that type of woman to be writing such mushy stuff, or maybe I just can't do it! XD . Though I am late of releasing this, it's still a good one overall… Expect more oneshots from me soon:)

OH YES! As a side note--- I realized that I forgot to add the recent comments to the other oneshot (OS11). If you was reading it, and didn't see it there- it's there now! I don't forget my readers:)

Page **19** of **19**


	14. Follow or Not Follow Orders OS14

**Title:** _**To Follow Orders Or To Not Follow Orders?**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T PLUS TO M; For cursing/swearing, slight mention of smex/lemon

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime (& small indication of Ichigo X Orihime); **Oneshot**; Romance, Humor, General & Angst (slight)

**Quick Summary:** Ulquiorra asks Orihime to heal the wounded from the last mission a group of Espada went on. During this time, Orihime finds an escape 'route' to return home, with the help of a certain Espada. However, not too long after she returned home, Aizen later orders Grimmjow to get her back. Will he follow orders or not?

**Special Appearance**** (In order of Apperance)****:** Ulquiorra, Grimmjow (of course), Ichigo, & Nnoitora (Nnoitora is spelled as Noitora in this oneshot because I like it that way); Yammi, Szayel, Gin, & Aizen for a short period of time.

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 28, 2008 (Start Date) & August 15, 2008 (Complete Date)

**Total Pages:** 21 (Including my comments & Quick 'Q' from Review)

**WARNING:** This story has no plot or really a storyline at all. If you are looking for an oneshot with a storyline or plot, then I suggest you **NOT** to read this one.

Ulquiorra opens the door that lead to the prisoner's room. Not to his surprise, she is sitting on her couch with the usual blank face expression. Of course, she avoids looking at him in the eyes. Without waiting for her to look at him, he speaks.

"Come. You are needed now." He said in his usual unexpressive self.

Orihime simply nods her head and stands up. She walks to the door and continues to look down at the floor. Ulquiorra briefly gazes at her before he turned to go.

"Follow me…"

She does what he says and just simply follows. She figured that she is probably needed to do some more dirty deeds for Aizen that would further his evil plans. She sighs to herself and continues to walk in silence. But, when they walked to the area of where Aizen 'throne' would be, they walked right pass it. Orihime eyes widen with surprise.

"Ul-Ulquiorra…? Where did you say we are going to?"

"I didn't say where. I simply said that you are needed."

Orihime opens her mouth to ask him more questions, but they suddenly stop in front of a door that is unfamiliar to her.

"Wh-Where does this lead too…?"

Ulquiorra ignores her question and opens the door. He walks in first, and Orihime simply follows, taking small steps. To her surprise, inside the room are 3 Espadas. And all 3 of them had bruises all over them. She recognized all 3 of them of course. The first one is the big black guy, Yammi, if she recalled correctly. She remembered meeting him a long time ago. In fact, if she thinks about it, he was one of the first Espadas that she met- Ulquiorra being second. The one sitting next to him, is the pink haired scientist, Szayel. In her opinion, he would be one of the few Espada that treated her kindly… Well, at least, it seems like he treats her kindly, he could be trying to think of a way to experiment on her. And, last but not least known, the one that she could recognize even miles away, is none other Grimmjow. She wasn't surprised that he would be hurt the most compared to the other 2, since he loves to get into fights anyway. Though, she had small doubts that he is not the type that just looks for fights all of the time, because of that one time that he saved her from the two female Arrancars. Since then, she had other thoughts about him having some kind of morals and figured it would be best to 'judge' him fairly. Before she could even have any more thoughts, Ulquiorra speaks again.

"You need to heal all 3 of them… No excuses or talkback. I want this done before I return within an hour." He ordered.

Orihime simply nods her head. Ulquiorra turns to go, but then, he stops at the door to mention one other thing.

"And another thing… If any of you give her a problem, you will have to deal with me…" He said as a warning with a small hint of anger.

He finally leaves, leaving Orihime alone with the 3 Espadas. Orihime look at Yammi and smiles lightly, a forced smile.

"I'll do you first. Please do not move too much…"

Yammi simply groans in annoyance.

"Whatever. Just hurry up so that I can leave and do things."

She nods her head and immediately calls upon her hairclips. A mere few seconds later, Yammi is healed fully. He stands up from his seat and leaves without a word of thanks or anything of the sort.

"_He could have at least said thank you…_" She thought as she moved on to heal the scientist wounds.

While she was healing him, she noticed that he was looking at her yellow shield-like 'ball' in awe. She didn't like the way he was looking though, it scared her, and she wanted to just run away from there. Even though she knew it would be pointless. When she finished patching him up, he stands up slowly and looks at her with a calm face expression.

"Your powers are indeed unique. I wonder…" Szayel said as he made the rest of his sentence drift off.

Orihime starts to shake a little in fear. She could feel her legs wobbling. She knew that she would look even more vulnerable to him, but she couldn't tell herself to stop shaking. Szayel, of course, noticed and smirked a little.

"Are you that scared? I haven't even done anything and it amuses me that you are shaking in fear. Such a lovely sight."

Orihime looks away from his gaze and averts them to the floor. Szayel opens his mouth again to throw another insult at her, but someone else spoke- and that person didn't sound too happy.

"Why don't you fucking leave already!? You have already been healed! So go and do one of your fucking crazy experiments!" A familiar and angry voice yelled somewhat.

Szayel looks at the blue-haired Espada.

"Temper, Temper Grimmjow. That is what got you into this condition in the first place. If you had of followed the plan that I had arranged, nobody would be hurt. Right?" Szayel said, being cocky somewhat.

Grimmjow growls lowly at him, as a warning to stop or he would kill him, no matter what the consequences are afterwards. Szayel turns his head to look at the door.

"Well, I suppose you are right… I do have work to do, so I thank you human for your 'services'." He said as he turns to walk out the door.

Orihime sighs in relief, at least for a little. She still had the fearful Sexta Espada to heal before she could relax fully. She turns her head slowly to look at him. To her luck, he was looking down at the floor, in a lost daze it seemed, probably lost in thought she figured. However, his gaze suddenly lands on her instead. Orihime holds her breath, and doesn't dare to breath out. There is nothing but silence between them, and a strange sense of calmness between them. But, that feeling faded by his voice.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for!? Are you going to heal me or not!?" He barks at her.

Orihime snaps out of her thoughts and nods her head.

"Ye-Yes... Sorry about that…" She said in a low voice.

Grimmjow simply scoffs and averts his gaze to the side. Orihime walks up to him and holds up both her hands over him. Before she could even mutter her chant, Grimmjow brings up one hand and pushes her gently, and yet roughly, to the side. She gasps from surprise and almost hit her head on the wall. She looks at him and blinks her eyes, confused by his actions. Grimmjow ignores her face expression.

"I can't believe that you actually believe that I want you to heal me. I don't _want_ to be healed by you! I already paid my debt for my arm, I don't want to owe you another debt for your 'services' damn it! It makes me look fucking weak!" He explained in anger for his actions.

Orihime understood what he meant, he basically meant that his pride would be crushed. If she had a choice, she would _not_ heal him because he didn't want to be healed. But, since Ulquiorra ordered her to do it, she had no choice in the matter. And if she didn't do it, he would more than likely tell Aizen-- and she would receive punishment as a result.

"Grimmjow… I understand that you don't want me too… But, I'm afraid that I have no choice because Ulquiorra said to do it… Not only will I get in trouble, but so would yo-"

"And when did I started giving a shit about me getting into 'trouble' for things!? For the last and final time, I'm not going to-"

He stops midsentence, Orihime was now standing in front of him. Her face showed obvious sadness that would lead to tears. Though she was trying her best to hold them back.

"Grimmjow…. Please let me heal you… I have no other choice but to do it… If I had a choice-- I wouldn't do it because you don't want it… Please…" She said in a low voice that sounded broken and begging somewhat.

Grimmjow face was blank, he looks to the side again and sighs.

"Whatever woman… Just hurry up so that I can do things."

Orihime smiles very lightly and nods her head. She lifts up her hands over him again to begin the healing process. And this time, she wasn't pushed to the side. Grimmjow feels the warm and fuzzy familiar feeling a few seconds later. Even though he saw her heal the others before him, and even knew what it felt like to be healed before, he still was amazed by her healing powers. He didn't know what to think of yet about those warm and fuzzy feeling from the healing process-- he was neutral on that matter. Which he found to be strange because he usually either hates or likes something-- mostly hates something. But, in this case, he was neutral. When she finished healing him he couldn't help but feel slightly empty and just a very small amount of disappointment. He didn't give it much thought though. He stands up and starts heading out the room and go anywhere, anywhere to get away from her. But, to his disappointment, her voice stopped him. Now, he could have kept walking, ignoring her completely, but, his feet stopped anyway and his ears focused on her voice.

"What?"

"Um… I just realized that I forgot to heal that scratch on your neck…"

Grimmjow lifts a hand to his neck, and sure enough, he feels a long thin line on his neck- a scratch. He scoffs.

"It's just a scratch, it's not like it's going to kill me."

"I-I know that… But I will look like that I am losing my powers in front of Ulquiorra's eyes… And I don't want him to report something false to Aizen as that…"

"Che! Wouldn't losing your powers be a _good_ thing!? More than likely, he'll let you go from this shithole!"

"No… He'll more than likely have me killed… Be-because, I am useless…"

Orihime looks down at the floor, her hair covering her face somewhat, hiding her sadden face expression. Grimmjow turns his head a little, to look at her. He stares at her for a few seconds before he scoffed in reply and walks back to the seat he was at before.

"I still don't want such a small thing to be healed, but whatever…"

Orihime lifts her head up and turns to face him. She sighs a little in relief that he agreed without too much of a hassle. She begins to walk over to him slowly, but due to her clumsy feet, she trips on her own two feet. Grimmjow almost didn't see her fall. Without a second thought, he turns to catch her. He successfully does, of course, but his lips and hers happened to land on one other while he was trying to catch her- a kiss. Orihime gasps in shock and Grimmjow eyes just widen in surprise. However, he regained his senses and pulled her body closer to his a mere second later. Orihime let him do it, and she just completely froze, unsure of what to do in this situation. Her mind was racing on what she should do next. When she finally had her thoughts in order on what to do next, she prepared to push him back. But, her thoughts went blank when she felt his tongue licking her bottom lip, him asking her silently to open her mouth. Orihime, being the innocent one, didn't understand his message at all.

Grimmjow pulls back just a little and whispered in a low and seductive voice, "Open your mouth woman…"

Orihime had the chance there to refuse and push him back, but she wondered what his tongue would feel like inside her mouth. Was it cold like his overall character personality? Or did it happen to be warm like hers? Orihime decided to give in to his demand and open her mouth just a little.

Grimmjow, being the eager one, slide his tongue in her mouth as soon as she opened it. Her mouth, to him, tasted sweet and felt so soft. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control his next actions at all. He brings up one hand to the back of her head and pulled her head closer and harder against his lips.

When he pulled her head closer and harder than it was already, she reacted by wrapping both her arms around the back of his neck. Her mind was too involved with the way he was kissing her, and she couldn't even tell herself to stop him or even push away from him. She simply, accepted the kiss and his actions. For some reason, she found comfort in the kiss. However, that feeling was gone when he suddenly pulled back and stood up. She stands up straight also, and looks up at him. Without giving her time to think or speak, he puts both of his hands under her arms and flings her whole body over his shoulder. Orihime is confused by his actions and decides to remain silent, afraid that she may anger him.

Once she was rightly placed on his shoulder, he walks over to the door and opens it with his free hand. He looks up and down the hallway, making sure there was nobody around. To his luck, there wasn't a single Arrancar in the hallways, not even Ulquiorra's reiatsu could be felt nearby. He quickly leaves the room without closing the door behind him, and runs through the hallway. He made a few turns here and there, and he suddenly stops in front of a door. He opens it with his free hand and walks inside. He closes the door behind him and walks over to _his_ bed and drops Orihime on top of it. He turns back around to throw his zanpakutō in a corner. Without giving Orihime a chance to adjust her eyes to the darkness of his room, he leans over her and brings his lips to her mouth again- which deepens a few seconds later.

Orihime could feel herself losing her thoughts completely and her whole body started to react to him on their own. She wraps both her legs around his waist and her hands held on to his back, though one went to his hair later. She was having such a good time and felt so safe that she didn't want to let go of him or for it to all end. However, she woke up from her thoughts when she felt something hard from inside his hakama between her legs. She gasps from the new feeling and froze a little, not even daring to move a muscle.

Grimmjow realized that she was not enjoying his kisses as much like before. He, at first, didn't care, but then he started to get pissed off when she wouldn't move either. He, on the other hand, knew that feeling in his hakama. Now, he didn't expect the woman to know what to do, feeling his hardness, so, without further ado, he reaches one hand under her while the other hand stayed stretched out to support his and her weight. He lands the hand on her rear and makes her whole body rock against him, along with her heat rubbing against his. He grins against her lips when he hears her gasp in surprise.

Orihime felt herself become even hotter than before. He kept making her body rock back and forth against him, especially against his hardness that came from inside his hakama. Not too long after though, she began to rock against him on her own. She ignored the tiny voice in her head that was telling her to stop while she can.

Even though Grimmjow was enjoying every second of their encounter, he could not bring himself to go a step further- in other words, take off her clothes or his. He cursed to himself in his mind and kept yelling inside his head to do it. But, a very small voice inside his own head was telling him to not go any further and that he should stop now—no matter how much he wanted her. He admits to himself that he wanted her a little-- well okay, he wanted her a lot and right at that moment. But, no matter how much he did want her, he just couldn't go any further. And, it pissed him off that he didn't know the exact reason _why_ he couldn't do it. With a small sigh, he turns on his back, making her straddle him. He takes his lips away from her and forces her body to slouch down a bit, making her head meet his chest. He moves his own body up a bit to make his head and a little of his back lean against the headboard of his bed. He could tell that Orihime was confused by his actions, and probably even disappointed, but he ignored the feelings and laid there quietly, without saying a word- only his and hers quiet breathing could be heard.

"_Shit..! Damn conscience!_" He thought in anger.

Orihime, of course, was upset that he stopped, but she felt relief at the same time that he did. She was not ready for anything as big as this quite yet. She leans her head on his chest and laid one hand on his shoulder. The other hand, lingered on his chest. Though, she didn't keep it still at all. She made that one hand explore his whole chest area. She made her hand slide across the scar, in result, making his breath hitch a bit. She briefly let her hand touch the inside of his hole, so gently that it sent shivers up Grimmjow's back. She lowers her hand to the muscles that ripped through his abdomen there, and stroked her hand up and down there. She finally stops exploring and lets her hand rest right above his hole. For a second there, she thought she heard Grimmjow sigh in disappointment, but she took that as being part of her imagination. She closes her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Grimmjow closes his own eyes a minute later, and slowly drifted off to dreamland himself

_**ABOUT ONE HOUR LATER…**_

Grimmjow opens his eyes because he heard an unfamiliar sound coming from his own room. It took him a minute to realize that the noise was coming from the woman that was still asleep in his arms. He looks down at her and realized that she was crying silently in her sleep. Her lips were moving too, but he couldn't exactly tell what she was saying in her sleep. He lowers his head just a little to listen to her closely. And, not really to his surprise, she was mumbling about being home and enjoying life again. He lifts his head a little and grits his teeth in frustration. He was obviously getting angry about her whining, angry at himself for not telling her to leave since he didn't 'claim' her, and angry for inviting her to his room in the first place! So he thought of the obvious to get rid of at least two of his problems. Without waking her up, he moves her off of his body as gently as he could and he gets off of his bed. As soon as he stood up, he picks her up as gently as he could with one arm, and he used his other arm to open a portal. He walks through the portal and to his luck, lands on a quiet and empty street. He looks up and down the street, and he finally sees it. Without wasting any more time, he approaches Orihime's home at a fast walking pace. Even though he has never been at her home before, it was obvious it was hers because of small traces of her reiatsu being around it. As soon as he reached the door of her home, he breaks the lock to let himself inside. It didn't take him long to find her room- her scent being the strongest in her room. He puts her down on her bed and looks at her briefly. He then smirks to himself when he felt a very familiar reiatsu getting closer to his area.

"He! I would like to stay Shinigami, but I got things to do." Grimmjow said to himself in a low voice as he made a portal appear.

He can hear running feet heading up the stairs. As soon as he stepped through the portal, Ichigo just opens the door- and Grimmjow was gone.

"Shit! I missed him!" Ichigo cursed out loud.

As soon as he spoke, Orihime's head shot up from her bed. She looks around her surroundings before her eyes finally stops at her door.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!"

"Orihime?! What- how did you-"

"How did you get me here!?" Orihime interrupted.

"Well-I… I didn't really do anything… I just ran over here because I felt your reiatsu and another's…"

"What? You didn't bring me here… Then who…?"

Ichigo doesn't answer the question. Too many ideas are running through his head, trying to figure out himself why Grimmjow would do such a thing.

"_He's up to something…_" He thought.

He smiles lightly at Orihime, to make her not worry too much. But then his regular expression returns.

"Well, if you really want to know… I believe it was Grimmjow that brought you here… Surprising right?"

"Gri-Grimmjow?"

"Yeah… Speaking of which, why was he with you anyway?"

Orihime blushes as the interaction between her and Grimmjow came to her mind.

"Uh... Well…"

Ichigo shakes his head and answers the question himself.

"I'm guessing he was your watcher while in Las Noches. It makes sense to me… Though I am surprised he would agree with such a thing…"

Orihime nods her head in agreement, though what he said about him being her caretaker was not true, she rather lie- at least it's a little white lie. Ichigo leaves her room and returns shortly with a chair. He sits in it and leans his head in one hand.

"Kurosaki-kun…? What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh..! I decided to stick around and watch you. Just in case one of them comes back for you." He explains

"_Mainly that bastard! I know he is up to something!_" Ichigo thought to himself.

Orihime shakes her hands.

"Oh there is no need to do that! You should get back home and rest! Besides, we have to get up early for school and all!" She said somewhat nervously.

"Orihime… It's a Friday today, making tomorrow a Saturday. There is no school."

"Huh? Oh! We-Well you should go home anyway! I'll be fine, honest!"

Ichigo looks at her, somewhat suspicious about her words, but he decides to leave as she wants.

"Okay, if you really want me to go." He said as he stood up from his seat.

"But I will come back if I think something's up." He said before he left her room.

"I understand! See you around tomorrow Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted from her room.

Once Ichigo is out of her home, he laughs quietly to himself.

"_I had second thoughts there for a minute, thinking that maybe Grimmjow has some sense of caring. But, nah, that would be a big stretch._" He thought before he ran faster towards his home.

_**BACK AT LAS NOCHES…**_

Grimmjow is heading towards his room, but, before he could even get near his door- he is stopped by none other than Ulquiorra. It is obvious on what Ulquiorra wanted, but he decides to play 'dumb'.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You know exactly why I am here."

"Nah, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me slowly Ulquiorra?"

"You were the last one to see the prisoner according to Szayel and Yammi. Both swore their status on it. As you know and everyone else, I am responsible for the prisoner- that includes her going missing. I returned to the room within an hour as I have said, but I see no prisoner…"

"And what's your point?"

"Where is she Grimmjow? Since you were to last to see her, I'm sure her disappearance has something to do with you."

"Why don't you fuck off and find her yourself. Is she that difficult to find? If you can't even track her down, then maybe you shouldn't be responsible for her anymore."

"And maybe you shouldn't be an Espada anymore, since you are a traitor."

Before Grimmjow could even strike Ulquiorra down with a punch to his face, they get interrupted.

"Now, now you two need to stop right now. There is no need to throw anymore insults at each other- or questions."

They look to their left, and not to either surprise, there stood the ex-Shinigami Gin. Gin had his usual creepy smile on his face.

"As of right now Ulquiorra, you need to go to speak to Aizen. He wants to talk to you concerning the prisoner." Gin explains.

Ulquiorra nods his head and leaves without another word to Gin or Grimmjow. Gin brings his attention to Grimmjow.

"As for you, just stay on the premises of Las Noches. Do not leave to go to Earth for _any_ reason unless given orders by Aizen himself. Understand?"

Grimmjow scoffs in response before he decides to go to his room to cool off. At least he accomplished his goals concerning the woman- and he pissed off Aizen at the same time, he grins at that thought.

_**3 DAYS LATER AT LAS NOCHES…**_

Grimmjow is called to Aizen's 'throne room'. He wanted to send the messenger back to him and relay the message, 'I'll get back to you asshole.' But, he figured he should go anyway. If the assignment or whatever he is called for is stupid, then he'll tell him that message himself. Grimmjow stops in front of the 2 huge doors in front of him. He pushes them open without much effort and walks in in his usual manner. He looks up slightly to look at Aizen, who is sitting in his seat with Gin and Touzen by his side- not really surprising.

"Alright Aizen. What stupid assignment you have in mind for me today?"

"I see that you want to get straight to the point. I like your motivation, wanting to get something done quickly."

"If that is all you wanted to tell me, then I'll lead myself out the door." Grimmjow said as he slowly turned to leave.

"This is precisely why I sent for you. I think you are the perfect candidate for this job. It's regarding something I lost quite recently."

Grimmjow stops in his tracks, not too far from the exit door. He turns his head slightly to the side, he didn't like where the conversation was going.

"And what exactly have you 'lost'?"

"Well, it isn't exactly a 'what'. More like a 'who'. As you knew Grimmjow, a few days ago, we had a special guest. But, that special guest we had decided to leave early."

"So?"

"So, I want you to get her back. And I don't think I need to go into details on who 'her' is, now do I?"

Grimmjow scoffs in reply.

"Ulquiorra can go get her himself. He did it before, he can do it again. I'm leaving."

Grimmjow is near the doors now, he lifts one hand to push the doors open, but Aizen voice stops him in his tracks again.

"I heard from Ulquiorra 3 days ago that you may have had something to do with her escaping. But, I didn't and still don't believe him. Therefore, I don't think a punishment was needed at that time or now. Would you like me to reconsider that decision I have made 3 days ago?"

Aizen is obviously threatening Grimmjow, more likely putting his status on the line again. Grimmjow growls very low, irritated with the situation he is in.

"And, why do you give a shit about getting her back now?" He said, trying his best to control his anger.

"I decided to let her stay for those days before the last days of her life with her friends come to a complete end. In other words, to let her enjoy herself before she comes back here. Though, I am sure she had to go through some trouble with Soul Society during the 3 days she was there. Taking her a second time, and without too much hassle, makes it look like she is truly a traitor. She just came back home to collect data about my enemies." Aizen explained.

Grimmjow doesn't say anything.

"Therefore, there will not be much help on trying to rescue her the second time around. I'm sure Kurosaki will still come and a few others, but Soul Society will stay out the loop completely. You understand what I'm getting at here, right Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow just makes his usual angry face. He scoffs before he swings one arm to form a portal that leads to the town.

"I'm glad you agree. Now, you may take as long as you like retrieving her. However, if you do not bring her back by morning…"

Before Grimmjow could even step one foot into the portal, Aizen appears next to the portal to force him to look at him.

"Then you will be considered as an enemy. Do I make myself clear?" Aizen said with a small hint of a threat.

Grimmjow looks at him in the eyes briefly, before he vanished within the portal.

Orihime just finished taking a shower and she is putting on her nightgown. She sighs in frustration. She thought that when she came back home, she would be left alone. But instead, Soul Society accused her of being a traitor. They didn't listen to her side of the story, though she told it at least 10 times or more. Only Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Renji, and Rukia believed her story- the others… Not so much… So, to make it fair, they decided to let Ikkaku be her bodyguard to make sure that she would not leave to give any information to Aizen or one of the Espada if one showed up. But, for now, Ikkaku went out to go get some things for himself. He figured since nobody came in the past few days, he figured she'll be alright by herself if he left. This made Orihime glad she is alone for once. She can finally have a little privacy to herself to write in her diary. So, without wasting any more time, she looks in her secret hiding place and takes it out. She puts it on her little table she has, and begins to write. She only writes one sentence before she is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well, well. It seems that you are all alone. I find it stupid of them to leave you so vulnerable."

She turns her head around along with a shocked expression, and sees the last 'person' she wanted to see near her window.

"Gri-Grimmjow?! Wh-What are you-"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to bring you back 'home'. According to Aizen, you seemed to have lost your way back to your room. So, I come to escort you back."

"Grimmjow… You-… I didn't come here on my own…"

"And?"

"You helped me! Wh-Why did you bring me back?!"

"Are you really lacking a brain? I did it to annoy Aizen, and I obviously accomplished that already." He responds quickly and without hesitation.

Orihime doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"But… If that's true, wouldn't it be better to leave me here then?"

Grimmjow looked surprised for a brief second by her statement, but then he growls lowly at her in response along with his glare.

"Look, I'm not here to debate on you staying or going! I'm here to bring your ass back and that is what I'm going to do! Whether you like it or not!"

Orihime looks down at her floor, before she looks back up at him with a slight frown on her face.

"No…" She said in a low voice.

"What…!?"

"NO! I'm not going back to that awful place! You can't make me!" She yells, as tears begin to form around her eyes.

Grimmjow grits his teeth and walks, almost like stomping, towards her with his anger still attached to him. Without even having any trouble, he grabs her collar and lifts her off the floor with ease. He brings her closer to himself to make her look at him in the eyes.

"I don't have a choice, woman!"

"There is always a choice, Grimmjow…" She said without any feeling to her words.

Grimmjow is stunned by her words, and this time, he has nothing to say back to her… No insults, no talkback, no excuses or 'reasons' for his actions… He is absolutely stunned, and, he didn't know what to do in this type of situation. Since he couldn't threaten her or make her scared of him at least, he decides to do whatever comes to his mind next. And, what comes to his mind is what happened in his room 3 days ago with her. He didn't think about his consequences or anything else that might happen- he just decides to finish what happened then. Without a second thought, he basically slams her lips onto his own to kiss her hard. Orihime didn't really put up a fight- her mind is too confused to be putting up a fight, plus, she kissed him before- so- no surprise there right? At least, she thought it would just be a kiss- until he had her on her bed sheets and having his mouth all over her- that is when she starts to worry a bit…

"Where the hell is Rukia!?" Ichigo yells slightly out loud while in his shinigami form.

He looks around his surroundings and huffs a little.

"I know I asked her to meet me right here by this abandoned building…! I hope she didn't forget-- or got confused with another abandoned building… I somehow bet it is the latter. Damn it…" He said out loud again, but in his normal tone this time.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar reiatsu not too far from his location. Even though the reiatsu was low, he noticed it after it shortly went up slightly before it went back down again.

"SHIT!" Ichigo yells before he starts dashing towards Orihime's home.

While he is dashing to Orihime's house and worried as hell, random thoughts go through his mind to keep him somewhat calm.

"_Why the hell isn't Ikkaku there!? I KNEW I should have been the one to watch over her, not him! When I see that bald-headed dumbass, I'm going to-_"

Ichigo is suddenly there in front of Orihime's home. He looks up and down the building.

"_I should have known better than to 'double-take' about Grimmjow's personality._" He thought as he climbs the stairs to her place.

Without thinking, he opens her front door, which to his luck and worry, it was unlocked. He doesn't step into her apartment, because 'strange' noises coming from inside her place stopped him in his tracks. He takes one step backwards, with the staircase behind him.

"What the hell….?" Ichigo said in a low voice.

He stands there, confused about what's going on.

"She-- doesn't sound like she's in trouble…" He said in a low voice again.

He looks around, making sure he is at the right building and in front of the right door.

"This is her home… So, what the hell is going on…?" He said out loud in a low voice.

He stands there for a few seconds before he hears Orihime's voice that is- moaning…? He thinks about it for a second, then blood shots out from his nose, and at the same time, he falls down the stairs until he hits his head unconscious.

Sometime later that night, Grimmjow and Orihime had already finished their 'fun'. Orihime is sleeping in her bed, or so it seems she is, while Grimmjow is sitting at the edge of her bed without his clothes on still. And for a long time, he stays in that spot, just thinking about who-knows-what. Finally, he leans his back onto her bed and moves a little closer to her. He brings his mouth close to her ear and whispers what Aizen would do to him if he didn't return. But, she was an asleep, or so he thinks. He slightly rolls to his side, away from her, closes his eyes and decides what he should do.

_**THE NEXT MORNING…**_

Orihime slowly wakes up, still sleepy. But then her eyes open to the fullest and she looks around her room. She sighs in disappointment when she didn't see Grimmjow anywhere in her room. She gets up from her bed and starts getting ready for school. When she finished, she leaves her room and heads for the front door. Before she opens the door to leave, she hears a familiar and low grunt sound. She quickly turns around, and sees Grimmjow on her couch with one of his legs stretched and the other on the floor. Orihime is surprised that he is still in her home, but happy none-the-less. She approaches him in a somewhat slow matter. He looks at her with an annoyed look and said, "You thought I left eh? Che! Somehow, I'm not surprised." Before he looks away from her.

She smiles at him lightly before she bends down slightly and kisses him quickly on his forehead. He looks at her in slight confusion before he grins.

"I know we had fun last night, but I'm in no mood for it right now." He said, though it sounded sarcastic.

She blushes slightly at his comment before she takes a seat on her couch, the little room he left on it. Without giving her a second to relax, he pulls at her arm and makes her head lean on his chest. He wraps an arm around her waist and uses his other hand to mess with the ends of her hair.

"I have a feeling that you heard me last night, didn't you?" He asked her, though he was unsure of his own question.

He scoffs before he continues.

"Just because I'm here, it doesn't mean that I give a shit about you… I decided to stay because I have nothing better to do. And besides, I'm getting sick of that prick's orders…!"

Orihime just smiles at his words before she closes her eyes while her head is still on his chest and her hands gently rested on his chest. He sees her face expression and doesn't say anything about it. Just then, he feels 2 familiar reiatsu far away—and coming closer to his destination. Orihime feels it too. He lifts her up gently while he gets up, and puts her on the ground gently. He walks to the door and says, "I'll be back…"

Before he leaves, Orihime tells him to be careful. Grimmjow quickly replies, "Don't you dare start worrying about me. I said I'll be _back_!" before he left, Orihime just smiles at his reply.

He runs down the stairs and flies out of there quickly to a nearby spot where hardly anybody is around. He sits and waits for the two reiatsus' to come.

"So, I guess they are here for you and then get Orihime..." A familiar voice said.

He looks where the voice came from. There, sitting on top of an abandoned small building sat his top listed enemy- Ichigo.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"So, you were here to get her-- wasn't you…? But, you changed your mind or something…." Ichigo said, ignoring his question.

There is a few seconds of silence before he speaks again.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"None of your fucking business! I asked you a question first, answer it!" He replied.

Ichigo just sighs at his comment and shakes his head a little.

"Whatever… I just know one thing… If you're going to stay at her house… You better treat her right… Or I will kick your ass!" Ichigo threaten with a small smirk on his face.

Grimmjow scoffed at his comment. And then he grins, remembering when Orihime asked about the 'thud' noise last night that wasn't cause by him.

"Was that you that was near the woman's house last night?" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo's smirk went away, but he didn't show any type of embarrassment or even a hint that he was there.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked while hiding the blush that was beginning to form on his cheeks.

Grimmjow scoffed at his words before his grin went away and is replaced with anger.

"I don't need help fighting them Shinigami! They are my problem, not yours!"

"What? I'm not here to help you. I'm here because I want to have fun. You're not the only one that wants to have fun you know." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Whatever! But, know this Shinigami…"

Grimmjow said as he points at him and grinned again.

"I'm gonna kick your ass right after I'm done with them!" Grimmjow said.

"I look forward to that. That is, if you can survive." Ichigo mocked with a smirk.

Just then, the two Arrancars are there. They look up at them, and there is Ulquiorra and Noitora in the air.

"Well Grimmjow, it seems that you have failed your mission… I was sent to retrieve her back and to kill you…" Ulquiorra said without any type of sorrow.

Noitora laughs.

"It's kind of funny how you stayed one entire night here Grimmjow… So, how was she?" Noitora asked being the pervert he is.

"You fucking pervert! What makes you think that I did anything with that woman!?" Grimmjow said in defense.

Ichigo coughs nervously at his comment before he cuts in.

"I'm not going to let you take Orihime back… I don't care what you do to him, but I won't let you take her back to that awful place!" Ichigo yelled.

"_So, the Shinigami bastard is pissed that I took her away from him, huh? Che! Well he's not gonna have her back!_" Grimmjow thought.

Grimmjow charges at Ulquiorra and Ichigo takes on Noitora.

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

Well, I personally think this oneshot-- sucks… Personally, in my opinion… It's seems to be one of those oneshots of mine that have no storyline or plot or anything of that sort… I just, wrote it… The title of this oneshot really isn't that great either… I just gave it that name because I didn't have any ideas for a title. So, in results, I gave it a corny title name… I started this oneshot in MARCH 2008! I kept going on and off this oneshot it seems… Anyway, my next oneshot that I am planning to work on DOES (at least in my opinion) has a plot and a MUCH BETTER storyline. In this next oneshot- Orihime and Grimmjow will be married XD Now, I know the name of this one oneshot collection is called, "Is There Love in Las Noches?", which means that the stories take place there. But, as I said in the beginning of this collection, that title may change- I just don't know into what yet- or when… Anyway, expect the next oneshot from me—soon!

**QUICK 'Q' FROM REVIEW**

Well, of course not all of them are questions, but it's fun to reply to them right!? XD

_**CUTE!**_

_**OMGDFBBQ!**_

_**For once, I'm going to say… I LOVE YOUR NOITORA! XD! That sneaky bastard.**_

_**XD! The intermission and the bloopers are GREAT! XD! XD! XD! random fangirl squee**_

_**From Luna Addictus**_

**ME:** I'm glad to hear that! Expect to see more intermissions and hopefully bloopers in the future! You know, I originally didn't LIKE Nnoitora at all… That guy, scared me to death… His smile, his face, his grin, his skinny or anorexic body, his snake-like eyes, his perverted mind, and the way he talks- sneaky and I can imagine him sounding scary. _Shudders at the thought_ Yeah, he was a scary guy to me in MANY ways. But then, I didn't find him so scary anymore after I read a certain fanfiction with him being hilarious in his own way XD So now, I kind of find him a 'good' guy- just still perverted in his mind XD

_**Hahahah great stuff, man. Loved it.**_

_**C**_

_**From Conterra-san**_

**ME:** Thanks! Hopefully my future ones will be just as good!

_**I can't believe it did ulquiorra just say a joke even if it was not menat to be intentanal I can belive mister cold sholders told a joke.**_

_**From Engelmohr2004**_

**ME:** Well, yes, it is unusual of him to be throwing jokes at anyone with his type of personality, even if he didn't mean for it to be one. But, I just try to make him not so-- boring XD Yes, I find Ulquiorra a type of person that is boring with no emotions to match. To me, it seems easy for him to say something that is a joke to another, but not a joke to him. Eh, I don't know how to explain his personality in my view, but yeah- he's like that in my oneshots… At least, on some parts.

_**I love the poem. Not too mushy, not too not mushy. I like it! Like the story too. You are really good. Feel free to continue with your story.**_

_**From Blood Raven**_

**ME:** Thank you! I will make more! And, I'll try to reach that 100 goal line!

_**blushes Oh my god that was mushy… My eyes are burning from reading it…! One more thing, this little series of yours kind of made me a fan of GrimmHime. :) Still a fan of UlquiHime though. didges knives from GrimmHime fans Anyway, I need to escape that ranpaging hoard, so I'll fav and keep a lookout for another update. Sayonara!**_

_**From Bishieluver01**_

**ME:** YAY! Glad to hear that XD Though you are a fan of the other- his worst, or second worst, enemy on Grimmjow's list- you are still welcomed here. Just, don't let Grimmjow know that I allowed you around here. Because he'll kill me on the next intermission we have I'm sure. _Cough_ Glad you favorite this- so I'll see you in the future then! Thank you for reading! :)

_**I so love your one-shots! They all bring a smile to my face and often lots of chuckles too **_

_**GrimmHime is my TOP fanpairing and you've just made my day when I read all of these stories. They were funny, sometimes sweet, but always filled with something that entertained me fully **_

_**I wonder what the next one will be on? Hmm...perhaps an experiment gone wrong in Szayel's lab that makes Grimmjow or Orihime fall in love with the first person they see? For say an few hours? Heheh, whatever you choose to do, I'm sure it will be terrific **_

_**From Millenium Ring and Winchester**_

**ME:** YAY! Another happy reader! Well, to me, this oneshot is not my best in my opinion… So, you might not be too happy with this one… But, the next one I THINK will be one of my good ones and have a better storyline etc. I'm glad you love this pairing as much as I do, and I am glad that I made your day as well! Now, hmm, that last statement there- gives me an idea… Hmmm…. I'm brainstorming- it feels nice to not have writers block and ideas flowing through my mind. See you around in the future hopefully reading more of my oneshots! Thank you for reading! :)

Page **21** of **21**


	15. Don't You Have Faith in Me OS15

**Title:** _**Don't You Have Faith In Me? (AKA: My Feelings for You)**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T PLUS-M; For cursing/swearing, and drama. The lemon featured in this chapter was moved to my LiveJournal account. For the link, please read the A/N's at the end.

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; Drama, Romance, _a little_ Action, & _a little_ Humor

**Quick Summary:** After the cold war ended, everyone's lives go back to 'normal'. With Soul Society permission, they let a few of the Espada live, one of them being Grimmjow. They let the Espada live in Karakura Town in their own gigai. Soul Society kept their eye on them, but stopped after they didn't cause trouble for many months. All of the Espada during this time, settled down, including Grimmjow- though he ended up settling down with Orihime- marriage (How the hell did that happen?). They have been married for the past month or so, but, it seems that a 'little' problem occurs between them- faith. Will their marriage be ruined because of this problem with faith for one another? Or, will this problem be resolved and their marriage end in happiness? (~**BONUSES SHORTS**** AT END; Ulquiorra and Urahara; Grimmjow, Urahara, Jinta, and Ururu (& another special guest)**)

**Special Appearance (in order of appearance):** Grimmjow (of course), Orihime, Ichigo, Nnoitora (spelled as 'Noitora' in this oneshot), Ulquiorra, and Urahara.

**Started On & Completed Date:** October 11, 2008 & February 28, 2009

**Total Pages:** 32 (Including my comments)

* * *

Everything is normal at Orihime's and Grimmjow's home, or as far as normal can go. Orihime goes to school, and he stays home and does whatever he feels like doing- though he surprisingly keeps the house clean. Grimmjow groans out loud.

"The same shit happen every-_fucking_-day! If I wasn't in this _stupid_ gigai, I would be having more fun than lying here!"

Grimmjow is obviously in a bad mood, sitting there on his couch with on leg stretched on the arm and the other firmly on the ground, with _nothing_ for him to do. And, most likely he is tired of the same exact stuff happening at home for him. Has he tried to cause trouble? Of course he has! He has tried, in the past, to go to Ichigo's house to have a 'friendly spar' with the guy. To at least _try_ to convince him or any Soul Society member to give him back his- _real_ body! The body that has his power within its bones, his past under Aizen 'orders' (though he gets hostile when the word 'orders' is used), his rank- his whole _existence_! Without it, he kind of felt- empty. Though, he would never admit such a thing out loud- not even to his wife Orihime. How the hell that happened? He doesn't even know anymore. Grimmjow sighs, but with annoyance mixed in, as he gets up from the couch. He needs to do _something_ to get his mind off of anything that has to do with his past- or that bastard of a shinigami. He looks towards the door that leads outside. He stares at it for a few seconds before he finally walks off to their bedroom. He walks out of their room a few minutes later wearing a regular pair of blue pants and a somewhat loose white shirt. He snatches his blue winter coat off of the coat rack and opens the door. He slams it rather roughly behind him. He almost walks away from the door, but realizes he has to lock the door first. He locks the door and heads out- to nowhere. He doesn't know where he is heading, he just let his feet take over and let them take him anywhere they please.

After walking around through the town, past many stores that he has no interest in- maybe except for the game store. But, he had to leave that place when the employees realized he wasn't going to buy anything and just play the games all day. He wanted to kick their asses of course, but, he restrained himself from doing so- he didn't need Orihime to lecture to him about hurting 'innocent' people later. Just thinking about being lectured put him in a bad mood, but, what he found strange is that his anger became deeper. Something else is making him angry, but, he couldn't figure out what. He just had a feeling that something would happen that would piss him off. Since he knew his instincts are almost never wrong, he decides to try to get home as soon as possible to avoid whatever his instincts sensed. He turns a corner and sees Orihime across the street. He is about to approach her, but stops himself when he saw her talking to the last person he wanted to see- the damn shinigami Kurosaki! Grimmjow scowls at the sight, and of course, he wants to walk right over there and punch the guy in the face.

"_I thought I told that damn shinigami to stay away from her!_"

Of course, he should have known that he would ignore the warning- or should he blame the woman? Either way, he is still pissed off. He decides to stay put, since half of him told him not to move or approach them. And, he manages to listen to the silent voice in his head for once. He couldn't tell what they are talking about, but whatever it is, it made her happy- and Ichigo looked somewhat mad about something.

"Now Orihime… You know I would _love_ to..! But, you know, you're married to Grimmjow now, and he'll be more then pissed off if he catches us even looking at each other. I know his threats seem empty to you, since he is rather 'soft' on you. But, for me, it's the opposite. He'll kick my ass, even if he can't do any real damage in his current state. You understand, right?" Ichigo said in somewhat desperation to get Orihime to grasp the concept of his words- and in what trouble he could get in.

"But, Kurosaki-kun, as long as we do this in secret, he wouldn't know right? Besides, I told you that he stays in the house most- no- _all_ of the time. He would never come out of the house. He won't know what we are doing. As long as we only do it after school hours when he thinks I'm with the other girls. And, if need to be, at night when I know he is asleep."

"Yeah, but…"

Ichigo stops midsentence and sighs.

"Alright Orihime… If you have that much confidence in yourself about this… Then I will too… But, when are you planning to let him know?"

"When the time is right… When he's in a really good mood I'll let him know… Kind of…"

"Kind of?"

"We-well, I'll figure it out okay?"

Ichigo sighs.

"Why do I think otherwise? Well, when should we meet?"

"Tonight… Eh, I'm not sure exactly what time, since Grimmjow is unpredictable sometimes. So, just stay up until you hear me knocking at your door."

"Alright then. I'll be waiting."

Orihime smiles and hugs him.

Even though he couldn't hear what was said, he didn't like the end of the conversation. Orihime hugged the soon-to-be-dead-shinigai and they waved good-bye to each other before they took their separate ways. They walked away from each other as if nothing happened between them. Grimmjow, more than anything, wanted to follow the shingami and beat the shit out of him for having his hands on her (although it was the other way around), but, he decides to play it cool and ask Orihime herself why she was with him. Though, he figured he wouldn't need to because she usually talks about her day to him voluntarily without him asking- or due to his 'curiosity' if he had such a thing. Grimmjow decides to race home and wait until she comes back from school.

"_If that is where she is coming from when she returns home…_" He thought, though he quickly pushes the thought out to not imagine what that could possibly mean.

Later that day, around 5 o'clock, Orihime came home. And, as Grimmjow predicted, she starts talking about her day. Grimmjow just listens to her, but doesn't ask her about Ichigo, he figured that she would talk about it to him on her own sooner or later. But, she didn't mention him, not even that she seen him when she talked about her usual day in school, which pissed him off greatly.

"Seems you have been busy woman. I assume the damn shinigami is too because you haven't mentioned him once."

"Hmm? You mean Kurosaki-kun? Well, I haven't seen him all day actually. He's probably busy like you said. Plus, even if I wanted to wave at him or something, I didn't have time to myself. I was busy doing a project for my English class." She said, with confidence.

If Grimmjow wasn't there earlier when she did see him, he would have believed her. Trying to figure out himself how she learned to lie so well all of a sudden, he decides to stop being around the bush and get straight to the point.

"I don't know when you became a somewhat good liar, but woman, I saw you with that damn shinigami earlier."

Orihime shakes her head from side to side.

"That's not possible Grimmjow."

"What the hell you mean it's not possible!" There isn't another woman like you in this town!"

"I'm telling you Grimmjow, it wasn't me. Besides, haven't you heard of that theory that there is always someone around the world where there is another 'you'? Maybe the person you saw was another 'me'. Or, when you saw Kurosaki-kun, you _imagined_ it was me there. I mean, you do sometimes let your imagination run wild- or jealousy rather." She said, with confidence.

Grimmjow just stares at her in disbelief, and then he scowls.

"I don't have an 'imagination' like you or anyone else for that matter! And I know that other person was you!" He snaps back.

"Well Grimmjow I don't know what to tell you… You either imagined it, or going crazy… Or, maybe since you hardly go out, the fresh air gave you a shock…"

Grimmjow decides to give up the questioning, since it was obvious that she wasn't going to crack. And maybe, it was his imagination, he wasn't quite sure anymore. She sounded so, convincing…

"Che! Whatever…!" He finally said.

Orihime shrugs her shoulders and walks off to the couch, probably to do her homework. For that time on, Grimmjow vowed to himself that he would go outside more often so that he would stop imagining things- that is, if he really is imagining things…

_**LATER THAT NIGHT…**_

Grimmjow is sleeping in bed next to his wife Orihime. Who, by the way, didn't let him have some _fun_ that night, which put him in a foul mood, giving him no choice but to sleep. Although Grimmjow was asleep, or seemed to be. Orihime on the other hand was fully awake- just with her eyes closed pretending to be asleep. Orihime opens her eyes slowly and looks at Grimmjow to make sure that he was in a deep sleep. When she was sure that he was asleep, she slowly, with caution, gets out of the bed to not wake him. Although, unaware by her, he was already awake, just with his eyes closed. He felt the bed become slightly lighter and knew that she was out of the bed.

"_What the hell is she doing getting up in the middle of the night?_"

Grimmjow decides to wait it out, maybe she was going to the restroom or getting something to drink. But, when he heard the creak of the closet door opening, which was the only door in the house that did, he knew she wasn't up to do either of the things he thought. Instead of confronting her, he stays in bed and pretends to be asleep still. He can hear the shuffling of clothes and the door to their room opening and closing so softly. Grimmjow opens his eyes and he felt a whole new level of anger take over.

"_Whatever it is that she is up- I am pissed off either way! Not only is she up in the middle of the night, but she is going somewhere in the middle of the night as well! By herself!_" He thought angrily.

He gets out of the bed, with his dark blue pajamas one, and just grabs his winter coat from the closet. He was rushing to try to catch up with her and follow. He puts on his sneakers and walks out the room. As he figured, she was nowhere in sight in the house. He quickly goes to the front door and leaves, only locking the bottom lock. He didn't see her in sight, but he could just _sense_ her. He didn't even need his powers to find her. Following his senses, before they 'faded' away, he runs west from the house. Not too long after, he sees her in the distance. He stops running and just walks, following her from a distance. She was walking and she seemed alright. He figured she just wanted some fresh air- at this late at night, but, he knew she was weird anyway to begin with. So, if she did such a stunt as this, he shouldn't be that surprised he figured. He was able to calm down and figured he should follow her the whole time to make sure nobody would mess with her. However, his suspicions returned when she stopped in front of a house. He thought it looked familiar, but he decided to ignore his feelings- thinking it was some friends' house of hers- that she was seeing _way_ late at night.

"_Her friends are probably just as weird…_" He thought.

He hides behind a telephone pole and looks around it to see what she would do next. She knocks on the door and waits for whomever to answer. At first, he believed his theory about seeing a friend, but his anger returned, fiercer then ever, when he saw who answered the door- Kurosaki! He grits his and balls up his fists. To his surprise, he doesn't move to confront the two, instead, he stands there and watches- again! Orihime greets Ichigo with a wave of her hand and Ichigo greets her back with a nod of his head. He is dressed in clothes and he points at something behind him with his thumb. Grimmjow couldn't see what it was, but he let his thoughts run wild. Kurosaki said something to her, and she ends up hugging him in reply. Grimmjow was beyond angry and, he thought he felt _something_ coming from the inside around his chest area. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like the feeling at all.

"_You better not dare go inside that house of his..!_" Grimmjow thought, almost pleading.

He, somehow, convinces himself that maybe she was there because she forgot or needed something- and that 'something' wasn't what he was thinking about. But, as if his thoughts were heard out loud, Orihime walks inside the house. Kurosaki looks around real quick, feeling that he was being watched by someone. Grimmjow hides himself from his view, and somehow managed to not run up to him to literally beat the shit out of him. Ichigo shrugs his shoulders; he goes inside his house and closed the door behind him. Grimmjow comes out of his hiding place and looks up at the window he saw that was not covered by curtains. He figured he could at least see what was going on, although it was hard to from his point of view. However, to his disappointment, Ichigo appears at the window he was looking through. He turns his head around and said something. Grimmjow figure it was to Orihime. And, to make him even more worried about her behavior, and run his imaginations even wilder, Ichigo closes the curtains. Grimmjow felt his sanity gone and, he didn't know what he should do. But, after a few seconds of fighting with his mind to not go in there and beat Kurosaki's ass for doing- whatever to her and then get on her for lying. He calms down, very slightly, and decides to wait for her to come back out- maybe it was something else- maybe studying (he hoped). At the same time, he is trying to convince himself it was not the fact that she is cheating on him. He figured she'll come out after a few minutes. But, those few minutes turned into hours- 2 to be exact. When she finally came out, Grimmjow thought about surprising her, but decides to beat her home and wait there instead. Before he left, he saw her with a smile on her face and she was humming happily. He frowned at her expression and beats her back to the house- way before she got there. Once he did arrive home, he sits on the couch and waits for her to come. However, not to long after he stretched himself on the couch, he hears the front door open. He noticed that she was trying to open the door quietly. Grimmjow closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep, and he could feel her eyes on him from her position at the door. He hears her closing the door quietly behind her. She was probably hoping he was asleep, but she was in for a surprise. As soon as she did, he confronts her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Orihime yelps in surprise, almost jumped out of her skin. Grimmjow opens one of his eyes to look at her. She didn't have that smile on her face anymore, now her face had shock on it and probably fear.

"I asked you a question, _woman_..! Don't let me ask it again." He said, with an obvious threat behind it.

Orihime stutters a little, before she finally formed a coherent sentence.

"I-I went grocery shopping real quick. I realized we had no - uh – milk! I mean, eating cereal without milk is _not_ right! Not at all!" All her skills of lying from earlier wasn't there, she was back to her old unable-to-lie honest self.

"_I'm not in the fucking mood to play your games!_" He thought, but doesn't say it.

"Alright…"

Orihime sighs in relief.

"Where are the bags?"

"Huh?"

"If you went shopping, where are the bags?"

"Oh yeah… Uh, I forgot them- uh- outside!"

He decides to ignore her answer. He sighs through his nose and decides to ask her a serious question instead. Maybe, the problem wasn't her, maybe it was him…

"Wo- Orihime…"

Surprised of Grimmjow saying her name, which he rarely does, she looks at him with slight worry. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he continues.

"I don't make you- unhappy…. Do I?" He asked, this time with both of his eyes on her.

He asked it kind of slow and, he didn't sound like his normal self. She was taken aback by his question. She smiles at him lightly.

"Grimmjow… You don't make me unhappy… I am very happy with you around overall Grimmjow… I admit that you are unpleasant sometimes, but nobody is perfect." She responded honestly, without any hesitation in her voice.

Grimmjow remains silent for a few moments and decides that he is satisfied with that answer.

"Well, since that is clear… Then I guess I can get straight to the point…"

Orihime wasn't sure where this was going, but she didn't like the way he stood up and put his hands into his pajama pockets, the same exact way he use to do in his Espada clothes. She had a bad feeling about the situation. He slowly walks up to her and looks down at her.

"Then if what you say is true… Then why are you fucking lying to me about your whereabouts?" He said, getting angry in the process.

Orihime looks to the side, away from his face to not feel guilty. She tries to explain her whereabouts to him.

"I-I told you Grimmjow… The grocery bags are outside and-"

Grimmjow interrupts her by punching the wall with one of his hands, leaving a mark on the wall and his hands bleed a little in the process.

"Stop fucking lying to me! I saw you at that bastard's house! That bastard shinigami! What were you doing there!"

"Shi-Shingami…?"

Grimmjow grits his teeth in frustration.

"That shinigai, the one called, 'Kurosaki'! Who the hell else would I be talking about!"

"I-I don't know Grimmjow… But, I'm telling you that I went shopping. I _really_ wasn't at his house."

Finally, Grimmjow literally snapped because she kept lying and he didn't like it one bit. Like he did to her the second time he ever met her in his life (and saved her at the same time), he grabbed her by the collar of her coat and slammed her against the wall- a little hard. Orihime yelps from the pain and her eyes opened wide in shock. She realizes that he was beyond angry, and that it would be very hard to bring him back from that anger. And, to add up to the pain, he hasn't done such an action like this since they got (and a little before) married. She wanted to cry, but she held back the tears.

"F-Fine… I'll tell you the truth… Just put me down first please…" She said, barely in a whisper.

Grimmjow puts her down, not even sorry for the action he did. He's just getting ready for the moment when she admits that she is-

"I-I'll have to show you… So, put on your coat and we'll go to Kurosaki-kun's house right away…" Orihime said while she walks to the door.

"Wh-What! What does that have to do with-"

"Please Grimmjow… Before Kurosaki-kun goes to bed…"

Grimmjow just scoffs.

"I don't see the need to go to the bastards house to talk this over, but, whatever." He said as he grabbed his coat off the couch and walks to the door where she stood.

They both exit the house. Orihime locks the door and leads the way, Grimmjow just follows. No dialogue occurred between the two, Grimmjow was too tense to be in the mood and Orihime was too upset to start one. When they reached their destination, Orihime felt even more depressed and Grimmjow was in the mood to get into a fight.

"Here we are…" Orihime said, out loud but in a whisper.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes in response. Orihime sighs. She turns around to look at him.

"Gr-Grimmjow… Are you sure that-"

She stops midway, when she saw the look in his eyes. She turns away from him and knocks on the front door. There was no answer at first, but they could hear footsteps coming from inside the house. The door opens, and there stood Ichigo, with his polka-dotted pajamas on. He sees Orihime and smiles lightly, but, when he saw Grimmjow- the smile faded.

"Orihime, if I remember correctly, you were supposed to tell him… But, you were supposed to warn me _ahead_ of time…! Unless…." Ichigo lets that sentence drift off.

"That's right shinigami, I found out about ya to-get-together and she's going to explain to me here! Though, I still don't see the reason why here, but who's complaining." He said with a grin on his face, anticipating a future-fight.

Orihime brushes past Ichigo, without saying a word to him. Orihime walks up the stairs to go to his room. Ichigo and Grimmjow are not too far behind her. Thoughts were going on in Grimmjow's head.

"_What is she doing? I still don't understand why we are here! Well, when she tells me, I'll just be able to beat the shit out of the shinigami sooner rather than later._"

Orihime opens Ichigo's bedroom door. She walks inside with Ichigo going in next and Grimmjow going in last. As soon as Grimmjow looked around the room, his eyes opened wide in shock. In front of him, is a banner that read, 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GRIMMJOW!' Around the room, decorations was everywhere for the occasion, there was even a table set up already for any food that would be put on it in the future.

"_Anniversary…? What anniversary- not me and Orihime's…_" Grimmjow thought in confusion.

A voice interpreted Grimmjow thoughts.

"It was a surprise party for you Grimmjow… Or rather, for us… Since you don't remember such small things, then I guess you wouldn't know, But, the day after tomorrow , it would be the same day that you and I first met for the very first time- at Las Noches. When I-" Orihime stops all of a sudden.

She begins to cry and she just runs out of the room. Grimmjow momentarily stared at the door, where she was at a second ago. He blinks his eyes a few times. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sighs.

"Now look what you did Grimmjow. You made her upset- really upset… I think you should apologize to her."

Grimmjow scowls and looks at the shinigami.

"Me, apologize? Look, I reacted as any person would. She knows I _hate_ you and that I wouldn't step one foot into this house of yours!" He exclaimed.

Ichigo just sighs in reply.

"I kind of already figured that out. But, I don't think the point is that… Shouldn't you rather be thinking that you should have more trust in her? I mean, she does trust you. Unfortunately…" He said, though he said the last word under his breath.

Girmmjow grits his teeth and looks away from the shinigami. He was no help to his situation. He realized that not only did his thoughts of Orihime _cheating_ on him sounded stupid- but that he almost hurt her earlier- physically over accusations due to his imagination. He sighs through his nose and looks towards the door where she ran out of the room.

"Well, I think you really screwed up this time Grimmjow. She may not be as forgiving this time…" Ichigo said, stating the obvious.

"No shit shinigami…" Grimmjow said as he exits the room, very quickly.

But, as soon as he stepped out of the room, he immediately felt something was wrong. Usually, he could just _sense_ Orihime was nearby or anywhere really, but, this time- he felt nothing. He may be stuck inside a gigai for a long time, but, he could just- sense her. He didn't have an explanation of how he could do it, he just knew. He looks behind him, and yells at the shinigami.

"Hey shinigami! Where is she at!"

Ichigo sighs very lightly. He closes his eyes and searches for Orihime's reiatsu. He opens his eyes and frowns. He looks at Grimmjow with a serious expression.

"I-I… I don't sense her reiatsu anywhere… It feels like- it just disappeared…"

Ichigo walks, or more likely stomps to where Grimmjow stood with a frown on his face now.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded.

Grimmjow scowls at him and answers with just as much anger.

"I didn't do anything to her! I didn't even get to talk to her yet! You need to mind your business shinigami!"

"I can know what I want concerning her because she is my friend!" Ichigo yelled back. He turns away from Grimmjow. Without a second thought, Ichigo puts on his coat and starts putting on his shoes.

"I'm going to go look for her." He said without hesitation.

Grimmjow glares at him.

"Oh no you don't! _I'm_ going to go look for her! She's my woman and I don't need _you_ to go look for her!" He snaps at the shinigami.

"I don't care what you say Grimmjow, I'm looking for her too." Ichigo responded.

Before Ichigo could look towards Grimmjow, he felt a very powerful blow to his head. Ichigo screamed in pain and fell to the floor- now unconscious. Grimmjow looks down at the unconscious body. He throws the baseball bat that he found in the hall onto the floor.

"I said _I'll_ look for her shinigami. This has _nothing_ to do with you." Grimmjow said before he exited out of the room.

He runs down the stairs and leaves his enemy house.

"_The stupid shinigami said he didn't feel her reiatsu anywhere… So, she is probably hiding it… Which leads me to think that she is in either hiding at one of the 2 places._" He thought.

He starts running east, towards an old 'friend' house.

"_I don't think she would go there, but, in the state she's in, she'll do anything stupid._" He thought.

He stops in front of a rundown apartment complex. He runs through the front door of the complex and up the stairs until he reaches the 3rd floor. He stops in front of room 3N and knocks on it, without holding back. After a few seconds, he hears angry muttering coming fm the other side of the door.

"Who the hell would be knocking on my door this late at night!" The voice yelled from inside the apartment.

The doors opens, and there stood Noitora with nothing on except his boxers. He had a frown on his face, but quickly changed into surprise.

"Grimmjow! What the hell are you-"

"I stopped by because I wanted to know if- your place is undetected to sense reiatsu coming from inside the place."

Noitora blinks his eyes a few times. He scratches his chin and thinks about the question.

"Undetected you say? Yeah, Szayel did it for me. I mean, this room is crappy, but it does hide reiatsu. Why do you need to know?"

Grimmjow remains silent. Noitora just grins at his silence.

"Are you trying to hide from the authorities Grimmjow, the Soul- whatever they are called? Or, dare I guess, that you lost something- or _someone_."

Grimmjow just glares at him.

"Well, I see that there is nothing interesting to me here. Since I don't hear anything coming from inside or by the way you responded - I'm assuming that what I want isn't here. I'm out."

Grimmjow turns around to walk off, but Noitora words gets to him.

"Ah! Now I know what's up. I bet you lost your poor pet-sama, and you figured she came here- of all places! What happened Grimmjow? You really pissed her off or something this time and she's planning to leave you? Maybe, she'll even file a divorce so she can be with that shinigami friend of hers'?" Noitora said, though as a malicious statement more than a question.

Grimmjow turns around so quickly, that Noitora almost didn't have time to dodge his fist. Grimmjow ends up hitting Noitora's front door instead. Grimmjow turns back around and scoffs. He walks off, but he could hear Noitora's laughter coming from his apartment. Grimmjow quickly runs down the stairs and outside.

"_Okay… She's not there, thank god for that! So, there is only one place left she could be… And I hate going there!_" Grimmjow thought to himself.

He grits his teeth, but runs farther east none-the-less. He keeps running until he stops in front of a very big and rich looking house. He scoffs to himself, but he walks up to the front door and knocks- very loudly.

Not too long after, a person opens the door- some guy in a dress suit, probably a butler. The guy looks Grimmjow up and down with disdain.

"Eh, may I help you sir?"

"Where's the prick at?"

"I beg your pardon sir!"

Grimmjow didn't have time for this shit. He is about to push the butler out of way to let himself in, but he hears the exact person he was looking for voice come from inside.

"It's alright butler… I know who that is… Please leave him to me…"

The butler looks at Grimmjow once more with disgust before he strolls away. Not too long after, Ulquiorra appears at the door with a business suit on, looking the same as ever- emotionless.

"Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra."

There is silence between the two, tension builds up between them, but Ulquiorra breaks it.

"I'm assuming you are here for a good reason. Now, what may that be?"

"Che! I wanted to know if your _ugly_ house is reiatsu-free." Grimmjow said, getting straight to the point.

Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once.

"And why would you need to know that?"

"Just answer the question Ulquiorra, I don't have time for questionnaire games!"

"Why should I? You obviously want something. And, whatever that is, by me giving you an answer to that question, you will be satisfied. But, after all of the trouble _you_ caused _me_, you don't deserve satisfaction from me. In other words, I will not answer that question. I rather see you suffer." Ulquiorra answered simply.

Grimmjow grabs the jacket of his suit.

"Listen Ulquiorra, I don't care about our petty differences right now! I need to know if- someone came by here at all today. And, is possibly staying here right now. Whether you answer the question or not, I _will_ bust inside your house and search high and low until I _am_ satisfied. So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way- your choice."

Ulquiorra simply looks at Grimmjow without fear or any other emotion showing.

"Grimmjow… You take one step inside my house and I will take care of you myself. Or, if I am feeling generous, I will call my guards. Those are your choices." Ulquiorra responded.

Grimmjow grits his teeth and shoves Ulquiorra backwards.

"Che! My mistake. It seems what I am looking for isn't here either." Grimmjow said as he turned around and walks as fast as he could away from the previous number 4 Espada house.

After Grimmjow was out of earshot, Ulquiorra turns around and looks at his butler.

"Butler… I am going out for a while."

"Where is that sir?"

"A place that I know very well… Just bring me that emergency money from the safe- and do it quickly."

"Yes sir."

Grimmjow was already long gone. The only problem was that he didn't know where to go next. He went to the only two people that would most likely have reiatsu free homes.

"_Shit! Where are you woman!_"

Grimmjow finds a bench and sits in it. He closes his eyes to think.

"If she is not at Ulquiorra's house or Noitora's… Where can she be where her reiatsu won't be detected?" He said softly to himself.

Not that long after he said that sentence, did an idea pop into his head. He stands up abruptly.

"_No… She wouldn't __dare__ go there! Even if she is __really__ angry she wouldn't go there!_" He thought.

However, he had a problem… How was he supposed to get there? He remembers Orihime mentioning it once on how her friends got there in the first place. Some guy helped them, what was his name though? As if his question was heard outside of his mind, a 'funny-duddy' voice type answers.

"Fu-fu-fu! I remember you. But, the question is, do you remember me?"

Grimmjow looks around to see where the voice is coming from, and finally sees some guy in a striped hat with a fan covering his face sitting on the roof. Grimmjow scowls at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Eh! You don't remember me? How rude of you, and I'm the one that made that gigai! You, and the other Espada of course." He said with a laugh with his face still hiding behind the fan.

"You made these- things! Is this why I am stuck like this? Because of some ass-"

"Now now, there is no need to get angry. Besides, don't you want to find out where Miss Inoue is at? Or, should I say Mrs. Jeagerjaques?"

Grimmjow looks at the guy in shock.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm sure Miss. Inoue – eh- Jeagerjaques mentioned me once or twice. I would be the guy who let her friends into the 'white castle' and Soul Society if I remember right. Remember my name now?"

Grimmjow just looks at him, but scowls from impatience.

"No."

The guy sighs.

"Everyone forgets my name when I am not needed, and then remember me when I am needed…"

"Alright, I had enough of this chit-chat! You said you know where my woman is at, so just tell me how to get there and we both can get on with our lives."

"Huh? Oh no, I never said I knew where Mrs. Jeagerjaques was at, I just said, 'Don't you want to find out where Miss Inoue is at?' In other words, let's find out where she is at." He said with a smile.

"I don't have time for psychological games! If you're going to waste my time, then I am leaving!" Grimmjow said as he starts walking away from this strange man.

Before Grimmjow could even get a few feet away, the guy appears in front of him- apparently out of thin air.

"Now it isn't very nice to walk away from a conversation that you are having with someone."

Without any second thoughts, Grimmjow brings up his fist to punch the guy in the face. But, he misses him. The guy appears behind Grimmjow and hits him on the head, almost lightly it seemed, with his fan. Grimmjow touches the back of his head, rubbing it from the surprisingly strong pain that was beginning to form. He turns his head slightly to look at the hat guy again.

"Tsk, tsk! You shouldn't hurt people that are trying to help you. But, I guess I'll make it an exception this time. I mean, I would be very angry too if I couldn't find my wife due to some dude that won't give out the information." He said as he opened his fan again and fanning himself.

"Anyway, since you are obviously not going to guess my name, I will tell you. My name is Urahara Kisuke."

Grimmjow just glares at him, not even acknowledging Urahara's name or making any movements for proper introductions. Urahara waits for a few seconds before he sighs and continues.

"Obviously you are not going to go through the whole polite conversation dialogue. So, I'll get straight to the point. If you are looking for Mrs. Jeagerjaques, I may be able to help you with your little problem."

"Che! How can I know that you will? What's the catch? And, how did you know in the first place that she's missing?"

Urahara does his comical laugh.

"Ah, Mr. Jeagerjaques, that's for you to find out." Urahara said with a smile.

He giggles and walks away, his wooden sandals making the rhythmic noise 'clog-clog' along the way. Grimmjow grits his teeth in annoyance, but he follows Urahara none-the-less. Not too long after, they stop in front of a shop. Urahara turns around and points at it with his fan.

"Welcome to my shop, 'The Urahara Shop'!" He said with a smile.

Grimmjow looks at it up and down, disregarding the whole thing after one swift look.

"Eh? That's it? No comments, no criticism? Nothing to say?"

Grimmjow remains silent, trying his best to keep his patience in check.

"Ah! I see! My shop is so grand to you that it made you speechless! Thank you!" He said in his goofy cheerful way.

He goes inside, and Grimmjow just follows him inside. The place was dark, only one light was on, or a candle rather on a small table.

"Now, how should we proceed to find Mrs. Jeagerjaques- I will never get use to that name!" He said suddenly, referring to Orihimes' last name.

"Look, my patience is running very thin with you! Just get to the point!"

Urahara fans himself.

"Of course Mr. Jeagerjaques."

"Just Grimmjow would do."

"Eh, Grimmjow… Wow, that does sound easier to say!"

Grimmjow just glares at him in reply.

"As I was saying, how should we find her…?"

"Che! I have a pretty good idea of where she is at… Though, I still wonder how the hell she got there in the first place."

"Really! Please do share!" Urahara said with a smile.

"The only place she could have gone to is Las Noches."

"Las Noches…? Ah yes! I remember now! That is the place she went to."

Grimmjow looks at him, full of anger now.

"What the fuck do you mean 'that is the place she went'?"

"Eh? I mean that she went there. She came to me a little while ago, asking me to open the portal there. And I gave her permission to go." He replied with a smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU A DUMBASS OR SOMETHING! SHE WENT THERE ALONE DUMBASS!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Hmmm…. She did now that I think about it… Or at least, as far as I can remember… But, no harm is done right? The place is a wasteland, there are no hollows hanging around there anymore right?" He said, with the smile still on his face.

"That's not true! There are going to still be the low-leveled hollows around the place! They may be weak to me, but she won't survive on her own!"

"Really? Well, lesson learned!"

"Look you-"

"Then I guess you have to get there quick!" He chirped.

Urahara looks around.

"Eh, but the portal isn't here in this room obviously…"

Grimmjow scowls.

"Stop fucking around and lead me to the portal."

Urahara chuckles nervously and fans himself.

"Well you see, here's the problem with the portal… The portal takes a bit of time for it to link to the world where Las Noches is at. And, since it has already been used by Mrs. Jeagerjaques, then it would take a little time before you can use it."

"How long?"

"Eh, I say about a few hours."

"She may not have a few hours! She's been missing long enough as it is!"

Urahara fans himself a little faster.

"Hmmm… You're right of course, but there is nothing I can do about it… Unless, you have another idea on how to get there."

Grimmjow just wanted to punch this idiot in the face, but he tries his best to calm down and think- for once. He didn't have time to screw around. If only if- An idea came up to his head.

"You said you made these gigai's- right?"

"YEP! One of my best merchandise!" He said with a smile and full of pride.

"Che! Well, if you made these things, then I'm sure you know how to take them off…"

"YEP! I can do that!" He replied with the same cheerfulness in his voice.

"Then give me back my real body." Grimmjow simply said.

"NOPE! I _can't_ do that!" He said with the same cheerful expression.

"What the hell! Why not?"

"Hmm… Well, if I remember right, Soul Society has enforced the rule of all of the surviving Espada to stay in their gigai's. They are _**NOT**_ to be separated from them for _**ANY**_ reason, no matter how high the danger is and all that jazz."

"Does it look like I give a shit about rules or laws? Just give me back my body."

"I see… You are a rule breaker eh? Hmmm, you sure do remind me of someone else that does that… Now who is that again?"

Urahara closes his fan and taps his head lightly, trying to think who else is a 'rebel'. Grimmjow now lost his patients.

"Look! Are you going to do this or not?"

"It's decided! I will help you! But, you know, a man who lives in the real world has to make money _somehow _right? So, how are you planning to pay for this service? And, since it is a rule-breaking service, this will cost you extra."

"Pay? I don't have any fucking money."

"Eh? No money? Then how are you going to pay for this service I am providing?"

"Just make a deal with me. I can do something- in this damn shop of yours."

"NOPE! Sorry, that job has already been taken by a certain red-head. Anything else you can think of?"

"What the hell! I don't know! Just give me something- anything!"

Urahara thinks to himself again. His has an idea a few seconds later- and Grimmjow could have sworn he saw a light bulb appear above the striped hat guy head.

"I got it! After doing this stunt, you will be now considered as a fugitive right? So, you can come back here to this shop and watch over- two certain kids for me for a few weeks. You are good with kids aren't you?"

"_Hell no!_" Grimmjow thought, but he responds with a nod of his head.

"GOOD! Now then, just give me a second to find what I am looking for…" Urahara said as he walked somewhere to the back of his shop.

Grimmjow just stood there and looked around the place once more. He thought he saw something- or _someone_ lurking in the dark towards the back of the shop, that he knew wasn't the hat guy. But, he didn't see anything when he looked again. Before he had time to ponder his thoughts, Urahara returned with something in his hand.

"This is what you need to eat."

He opens his hand and reveals- a weird looking small gadget with a cat as the head.

"What the hell is that?"

"This? Well, I got the idea from a real candy producer factory. You don't recognize it?"

"No."

Urahara looks at him in shock.

"Where have been living? In a cave or something? Wait, oh yeah, you wouldn't know such things as this- being a former Espada and all…"

"Just tell me how the damn thing works so I can get away from your constant chattering!"

"Now that isn't nice to say! And I am practically doing this service for free for you!"

He sighs before he continued.

"Just push down on the head of the animal, which is a cat in this case, and a round little ball will come out- that is like candy. And then you eat it."

"Sounds easy enough…"

Urahara tosses the item to Grimmjow and he catches it with ease. He does what he is instructed, but after eating the 'candy', nothing happened. He didn't feel different at all, not the familiar pulse of his power through his veins- nothing…

"What the he-"

"OH YEAH!" Urahara said out loud in realization.

"That wasn't the real thing. That was just for practice for you. I didn't want you breaking the real thing you know. It does take time to make them." He said with a smile as he took the _real_ one out from his pocket."

Grimmjow grits his teeth in frustration. Urahara continues to smile in a goofy fashion. He tosses the real one to Grimmjow, who catches it and almost crushed it with anger. He tries the same 'method' over again, and this time- he could feel a tingling-type of sensation going through his body. Suddenly, he is separated from his gigai. Grimmjow looks at his arms, he flexes them, and then he grins. Grimmjow starts laughing out loud to himself.

"I'M BACK!" He said, laughing manically.

Urahara laughs lightly along with him.

"I can see that, just don't forget that you have to babysit-eh-I mean watch these two kids for me in the future."

Grimmjow glares at Urahara. Urahara kept the smile on his face, but his face expression changed into a serious one.

"I mean it. If you double-cross on me, you won't like what I would do to you." He said with such dark meaning to it, that the room felt slightly colder.

Urahara returns to his goofy smile.

"But I'm sure that is not going to happen right! So, no worries!"

Grimmjow ignores him, for now, and with the flick of his hand creates a hole that would lead to Las Noches. Urahara looks in awe.

"Amazing! I always wanted to know how you guys did that! Just a flick of the hand huh? I must study that sometime in the future…" Urahara said, and leaving the rest of his imagination to himself. Without a second thought, Grimmjow walks through the hole he made. Instantly, he is on the endlessly white sand wasteland of Las Noches. He takes a few steps, and then stops. He felt the annoying woman reiatsu, but, the problem was that he felt her reiatsu- everywhere! Not where he was located, but inside the white castle itself.

"_Why is her reiatsu all over the place!_" Grimmjow thought in anger, yet he couldn't help but feel worried just a little.

Grimmjow decides to start walking, taking his time with his steps. Besides, he had all of the time he needed to find her. If she was hurt, what was the rush? She would most likely be dead before he gets there anyway, or close to it. If she was not, what low-ranked hollows would bother her now when his reiatsu is now there? Surely he would attract their attention more than some human girl. And, isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he just want his power back? Didn't he want to live alone in Las Noches with no 'worries' or hassles? Didn't he want to just worry about nothing, except for how to gain more power? Didn't he want to be the king of Las Noches? Why should he waste his time looking for her, the troublesome woman that shouldn't have changed his life in the first place, when he could just go back to the way things use to be? He stops his walking momentarily.

"_But then, why didn't I kill her before when I had the chance…?_"

The answer came to him faster than he thought, or do any matter of deep thinking for that matter. He just now knew that he needed to find her now- at a much faster pace than he was going now. He starts running at a fast pace and reached the door of Las Noches without any difficulty- luckily. He pushes open the doors and looks around the white empty hallway. He could feel her reiatsu everwhere like before.

"_It's like she doesn't want to be found…_" He thought as he walks down the hall, looking through each room one at a time.

Suddenly, he felt another reiatsu in the area- and it wasn't Orihime's either. Grimmjow grits his teeth in anger.

"_What the hell is __**he**__ doing here?_" He said through gritted teeth.

He follows the reiatsu of the new incomer. And, he found the person not long after.

"Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra turns around and faces Grimmjow.

"You figured it out it seems."

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Through a portal that was provided to me by a guy with a stripped hat on."

"A guy with…"

Grimmjow suddenly remembered what the guy said with his stupid goofy smile, "But, you know, a man who lives in the real world has to make money _somehow _right?" Grimmjow grits his teeth in anger. He'll deal with _that_ guy later. He returns to the problem at hand. He looks at Ulquiorra with the anger still on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Ulquiorra blinks his eyes once, but doesn't answer the question. He ignores Grimmjow and walks forward, away from Grimmjow.

"Hey! I asked you a fucking question! Answer it!"

Ulquiorra stops in his tracks and turns his head slightly to see Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes.

"The same reason you are here…"

"What!"

Ulquiorra turns around completely to face Grimmjow.

"Really Grimmjow... How could you forget what my job is?"

Grimmjow thinks about his statement, and then realization hits him. He chuckles.

"What is this Ulquiorra? Your 'orders' were severed once 'Asshole-sama' was killed."

"And yet I don't remember being told to stop my duties once he is dead- by you or no other. So, I will continue doing my job." He responded flatly.

Grimmjow laughs, his cruel laugh.

"Well, here are your new orders… Fuck off! I'm already looking for her and I think we will need some private time once I do find her."

"I don't think so Grimmjow… I am here to prevent any type of harm to her."

"Yeah? From who?" He said, almost in a laughing matter.

Even though Ulquiorra face had the same blank expression on it, his reiatsu increased to show his feelings of the matter.

"You."

Grimmjow grins in anticipation. He brings up the level of his reiatsu as well.

"You're starting the fight Ulquiorra? That's a first!"

"By analyzing the situation, I'm assuming she ran away from you because you caused some harm to her. To prevent any further harm to her from you, I will annihilate you."

Grimmjow scowls at him, but then his grin returns- wider than ever.

"You can try, ya prick."

Ulquiorra flash steps in front of Grimmjow and swipes his zanpakutō at his head. Grimmjow deflects the blow with his own zanpakutō. Grimmjow tries to kick him with a round house kick, but Ulquiorra blocks it easily. They both swing their zanpakutō and they collide with a metallic clinging noise. They continue swinging them at each other, trying to hit one another- at least strike one blow on the other. They both take a few steps back from one another. Grimmjow blasts a cero at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra just moves aside to avoid the hit. He appears behind Grimmjow and slashes his back with his zanpakutō. Grimmjow didn't avoid the hit on time, but he was able to slash Ulquiorra along his arm at least when he turned around to face him. They swing their zanpakutō head on. Before they could strike again, a bright orange-yellow shield appears before them. Grimmjow face turns into shock, and Ulquiorra's stayed blank, but he felt just as surprised at Grimmjow. They both turn their heads to the side, and there stood Orihime with her arms stretched out and determination in her eyes.

"That's enough…"

Grimmjow, for the moment, forgot all about Ulquiorra. He just saw _her_, and that was all he saw. At least, until he heard Ulquiorra speak.

"Why did you do that?"

Grimmjow turns back to Ulquiorra.

"Che! Shut up, Ulquiorra! It's obvious of why she did it."

Ulquiorra remains silent. Orihime pulls down the shields, making them free to move again.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Didn't I just-"

"It's okay Grimmjow… I will answer his question…" Orihime responded with her small voice.

Ulquiorra waits patiently for her to answer, and Grimmjow is just trying to keep his temper in check.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow is my husband for one… He has his flaws, but so does every other person. Like you, you're not perfect- are you?" She asked.

Ulquiorra is slightly taken aback, but he kept his normal posture somehow. Ulquiorra doesn't answer her question, and he didn't get the answer he wanted, but he decides to take that answer- for now… He walks past Grimmjow, getting ready to leave. Before he could turn the corner, he turns around to look at Grimmjow once more.

"Grimmjow, I will one day dispose of you for all of the wrong you have done."

"The 'wrong' I've done to the woman- or to you?" Grimmjow responded with a small grin.

Ulquiorra turns away and disappear around the corner. As soon as he was gone, Grimmjow looks at Orihime. Orihime stares back at him, she looked nervous and uncertain about something. There is silence between them for what felt like a very long time. Orihime breaks the little tender moment and walks away. Grimmjow doesn't say anything; he just follows her without a word. She kept walking until they reached the big doors that lead back outside of Las Noches. She pushes open the doors and takes a few steps outside. Grimmjow is not too far from her. Again, there is silence between them. Finally, when it looked like she wasn't going to acknowledge him or anything else, he speaks first.

"Let's get out of here and get back… I made a deal with that dumbass striped-hat guy for me to get my body back like this."

Orihime doesn't reply right away, she keeps her head up looking at the fake moon. She did respond after a few minutes went by.

"Why should we go back? Or rather, why should _you_ go back? Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want your power back so that you can- fight with Kurosaki-kun again? And, just forget about everything?" She said, as she turned her head to look at Grimmjow directly.

Grimmjow stared back at her, but he turns his head away, he couldn't keep staring into those grey eyes of hers. He looks down at the white sand and sighs through his nose. Orihime returns her gaze to the fake moon. But, to her surprise, Grimmjow responds.

"It's your eyes you know…"

Orihime looks at him in surprise, her face full of shock.

"M-My eyes?" She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"When you first came here, everyone knew that you were a human… Everyone saw you as being weak… And, technically you are…" He continued.

Orihime slightly frowns and turns her head away from him.

"I saw the same thing as everyone else, but, I also noticed something else…"

He pauses, but Orihime kept her face away from him, he continues his statement anyway.

"I noticed that you didn't see me as others saw me… You didn't see me as a monster, at least, as far as I could see… You didn't look at me like you were above me or better than me… You didn't see me as being above you either… You didn't look at me with pity or even hatred… You saw me as my own being. You saw me as a 'person'…"

Orihime had her eyes on him now, waiting for him to say- more! Grimmjow eyes meet her eyes.

"You… You saw me as an equal… You, over the past few months or so, have- brought out the better side of me… Hell, you're the best thing that has ever happened in my whole miserable life. If it wasn't for you, I would have no reason for life." He said, with all seriousness.

Orihime wanted to cry, but tries instead to not cry, she didn't want to look weak, as Grimmjow commented earlier. She smiles at him instead, a very light smile.

"Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow doesn't respond, he just stands there and waits patiently for her. Orihime walks closer to him and looks up at his face. She stands on her tippy-toes and kisses him gently on his lips. He returns the kiss with just as much affection. She pulls back and her smile widened.

"Come on Grimmjow… Let's go home." She said as she put her small smooth hand on top of his big and rough one.

He looks down at her hand, and realized why she was so hard to sense before. She had that stupid bracelet on that would hide her presence- except from the Espada. He'll make sure she'll get rid of that thing once and for all soon. She tries pulling him away, but, he grabs her small waist instead and swings her over his shoulder. She shrieks in surprise.

"Gr-Grimmjow! What are you doing!"

Grimmjow grins before he replies.

"You didn't think I made that speech for nothing right? Besides, me being in this form is going to probably be a once in a life-time. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity. Besides, I don't think we ever did it while I was in my real body- I think only when I am in the stupid gigai we have done it."

"Bu-But Grimmjow, we don't have time for that kind of thing!" She exclaimed as her face started to turn red.

Grimmjow chuckles.

"Not enough time? Here in Las Noches, we have plenty of time. In fact, that is all that we ever had when 'Asshole-sama' was around. And, that is what we have now." He said as his grin widened.

His grin lasted only for a second before he frowned.

"And if I remember right, you didn't give me any a few hours before."

Orihime sighs in reply. There was nothing she could do about this, so she just decides to play with his blue hair until they reached their destination- which didn't take long. Grimmjow kicks open one of the abandoned room doors open. He walks inside and looks around.

"This looks like the place…"

Without warning, he drops onto a soft surface- a bed- a very large bed at that. She looks around the room. She didn't recognize it as her old 'bedroom'.

"Was this your room Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow simply grins in reply.

"Never seen it before right? Well, there isn't much here to look at. There's only a window, the bed, and the door. What else is there to see?"

Orihime doesn't respond. Grimmjow looks at her for a moment before he walks up to her and bends down a bit to be at the same eye-level as her. He makes a small grin at her.

"Now, let's have a little fun, Hime."

* * *

**~BONUS~ (Ulquiorra & Urahara)**

* * *

Ulquiorra just left Las Noches, after he heard Grimmjow admit his feeling for the woman- of course. He wasn't going to _really_ leave him there alone with her unless he was absolutely sure that he wouldn't hurt. Truthfully, he went to Las Noches for two reasons. The first reason was to find her first before Grimmjow came along and to convince her to get rid of him (he could do that if she wanted him to). The second, if the first one failed, was to see if Grimmjow really cared for the woman in the first place, and that theory was just proven. Luckily for him, his eye recorded everything on their conversation- or most of it at least. He wasn't going to stick around and hear everything, especially if it concerned any plans of their nights together or whatever they want to call it. He figured he could use the information on Grimmjow- maybe as blackmail if needed to be. Ulquiorra pushes his thoughts to the side for the moment. He had to find Urahara so that he could get back inside his gigai. He hated the thing, but, he had no choice in the matter. And, he didn't want to be mistaken as a 'rebel' like Grimmjow. He leaves the 'room' where the portal is hidden. He searches for Urahara, and finds him within a few seconds. Urahara smiles at him.

"AH! You're back! How was the trip there and back?"

Ulquiorra doesn't respond. Urahara kept the smile on his face.

"The silent treatment eh? What have I done to you to deserve that? Well, I'm sure you meant Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra avoids eye contact with the striped hat guy.

"I take that as a 'yes'… So, ready to go back inside your gigai?"

Ulquiorra simply nods his head, though he had to take out his eye somewhere first so that way he can keep the information at least and record it later.

"But, before you return back inside your gigai… Can I have your eye please?"

Ulquiorra brings his gaze back to the goofy fellow, surprised, and yet annoyed that he knew about his eye.

"What you want my eye for?"

"The same reason why you want the information on it. I made a deal with Grimmjow, but I want to make sure that he carries it out. He probably won't double-cross me, but it's better to be safe than sorry right?"

Ulquiorra doesn't respond. He brings one hand up to his eye and pulls it out with ease. Urahara whistles in amazement.

"Wow! Doesn't that hurt?"

"No."

Urahara takes the eyeball away from Ulquiorra.

"Give me a second…"

Urahara runs off somewhere to the back of the shop. He returns minutes later- with no eyeball in his hand.

"I recorded the data on it. Though, the eyeball disappeared after I crushed it…"

"How did you know that you needed to crush it?"

Urahara hides his face behind his fan.

"That's an ancient Japanese secret." He said with a giggle.

Ulquiorra didn't believe him for one second. He decides he wants to leave as soon as possible. Ulquiorra finds his gigai and forces himself into it. He turns to leave the shop. Urahara closes his fan in all seriousness.

"See ya around Ulquiorra." Urahara said, almost like a promise.

Ulquiorra ignores him, he didn't have time to consider his words. He just knew he had to hurry home and get some sleep for his job.

* * *

**~BONUS~ (Grimmjow, Urahara, Jinta, & Ururu (& another special guest!))**

* * *

Grimmjow groans in annoyance, he is pissed off more than ever. He hoped that maybe Urahara forgot about their deal in the future. But, he ends up remembering anyway. Plus, he said something about 'blackmailing' him if he didn't cooperate. He is sitting on the couch at Urahara's Shop. Urahara has his fan open as usual and talking behind it.

"Now Grimmjow, all I need you to do is watch the two kids. The boy's is Jinta and the girl's name is Ururu. Got it?"

"Yeah. Brat #1 and Brat #2, I got it."

"That's great! Now, I'll be dealing with some business for a few hours today. It won't be long. You try to have fun with the kids." Urahara said as he ran out of the shop in a hurry to who-knows-where.

Grimmjows groans in reply. Well, at least the kids weren't bothering him. Of course, due to his 'bad luck', as soon as that though went through his mind- the kids come running into the 'living room'. Jinta is hitting Ururu on the head with some long stick while chasing her. When Jinta ran by Grimmjow, he grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him back.

"Hey brat, leave the other brat alone."

"You're not the boss of me! You big blueberry!"

That was the last straw for Grimmjow. He just met the kid, and he didn't like him already. Grimmjow stands up with the kid still in his hand, lifting him up in the air in the process. Grimmjow frowns at the kid.

"What you call me, ya brat!"

Jinta glares at him through slit eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you blueberry head!"

Grimmjow brings his face a little closer to the kids face and grins.

"Really? Well, I think it's time for you to learn a lesson today."

Jinta didn't feel so brave at that moment…

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**_

"RA-UMMM! UMMM!" Jinta screams against his bondage against his mouth.

He is tied down to a wooden chair now, hands behind the chair and his legs tied to the legs of the chair. Grimmjow is sitting on the couch, reading the boring newspaper. He looks at Jinta and grins slightly.

"Eh! What you say brat? You want to stay that way? Fine by me." He said, as he went back to reading.

Jinta frowns and continues to thrash through his bonds- or at least trying to. Ururu is watching him struggle from a distance. Jinta looks at her with pleading eyes, but she just stares back.

"You bored brat#2? Well, why don't you pick up that stick he was hitting you with and give him a few hits on his head. I heard that he likes it." Grimmjow said with a grin.

Jinta shakes his head side to side furiously. Ururu, on the other hand, took Grimmjow's advice. She starts hitting him on the head, and Jinta just groans from the pain each time. It was fun to look at the sight for the first minute or two, but it got annoying- and he was getting loud.

"Alright brat, you can stop hitting him. Why don't you go- play or something…"

She looks at Grimmjow, a blank stare and runs off to clean.

"Weird brat…" Grimmjow mumbled under his breath.

Just then, the door to the shop opens, and Urahara walks in.

"Well, that took a little less time than I thought!" He said with a smile.

Grimmjow tosses the newspaper to the side and stands up to leave. He walks past Urahara. Urahara looks after him.

"How was everything while I was gone?"

Grimmjow grins in replies before he walks out of the store. Urahara turns and sees Jinta tied up. Jinta starts talking, or trying to, through his bonds. Urahara blinks his eyes a few times before he smiles.

"AH! I see! You two were playing a pirate game! You must have been the hostage, right? Well, it seems you still are. I'm assuming you guys were playing with Ururu too, so, I'm sure she'll untie you once the game is done." He said with a smile as he walks past Jinta to go elsewhere.

Jinta frowns and screams through his bonds in frustration. He hears footsteps coming back, thinking that it's Urahara, he looks eagerly in that direction- but is quickly disappointed by the sight. It wasn't Urahara that came back, but it is none other than Renji. Renji blinks his eyes in confusion and disbelief at the sight of Jinta tied to the chair. And then he grins as he slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"_Damn…_" Jinta thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

* * *

**NOTICE (July 8, 2012):** I moved the lemon portion of the one-shot to my LiveJournal page. Since it featured material above the M rating; it was breaking the rules. So the comments below are old and so is the lemon. Link to it is (remove the underscores (_)):

http_:/_/_kitty868theonly_._livejournal_._com_/_11581_._html

* * *

Satisfied my readers? I hope so! I know this is a lot, but, since I haven't wrote anything in a LONG time, I thought- eh- why not? Anyway, I am very busy person now- thanks to wanting to become a doctor in the future- that takes a LOT (I mean that too) of work. I mean, it's like school for me is 24-7! I always have something to do! It's studying, doing a lab report, homework, and/or MORE studying! It's an endless cycle! I'm telling you, if you don't have good studying habits now, I suggest you (if you go to school of course) to start getting into the habit of one. _Cough_ Eh, I should be talking about the oneshot… Right…! Anyway, when I made this oneshot, I started it back in October 2008. I had an idea of what to write and how the ending should be, but, I didn't know HOW to get there… I kept coming back to this oneshot- back and forth with little or no idea of what to do next. In other words, writer's block… You see, this is exactly WHY I want to start and finish an oneshot on the same day. Usually I have all of my ideas organized on what to do etc. But, if I get distracted by things and I have to do other things, then I will lose those ideas and I have to re-think everything again! So, that is what basically happened...

Now, one of your questions might be- what was up with that eye thing scene! Well, if my memory is right, I remember Grimmjow yelling (or screamed?) at Ichigo on how much he HATED his eyes. I didn't quite catch it at first, but I did later. He probably meant by that statement that Ichigo saw Grimmjow as a threat- maybe even below him, weak etc.- or at least, that is what Grimmjow saw. Besides, isn't it true that your eyes lead to your soul? :p

Now, about Ulquiorra… Eh, I don't know what got into me when I made him go look for Orihime. But, if you read the '**BONUS SHORTY: Ulquiorra and Urahara**', you would understand why he went there in the first place. Now, originally, I wanted Ulquiorra to be at Las Noches before Grimmjow, but to _**ALSO**_ be with Orihime already. The 'person' that Grimmjow was supposed to meet as soon as he stepped one foot into Las Noches was Nel. But, when I started to reach that section- I forgot **ALL** about her and went straight to Ulquiorra. Also, a constant idea kept popping into my head about Grimmjow fighting some low-leveled hollow to get Orihime back. But, I threw out that idea quickly. I don't want to introduce NEW (and made up) characters into an already large oneshot. Besides, there would have been no point to adding him/her if she/he would be killed anyway, right? So, I left it at just Ulquirroa and Grimmjow fighting for a short time.

Finally, about the next oneshot… Uh, I don't know what it should be… I have a small idea on what the next one should be, but don't take it as being 100 percent accurate! The next one will feature a different POV of Orihime meeting Grimmjow for the first time. In other words, what happens if she meant Grimmjow differently? That is the basic idea of my next oneshot, at least, I believe it'll be my next oneshot. Remember, I could change my mind; it's not set in stone! But, if I do work on that oneshot, then expect some VERY SPECIAL characters to show up in it! It'll be fun! :) Well, thanks for reading everyone! Expect another oneshot from me soon- hopefully sooner than this one!


	16. Meeting the Sexta Espada OS16

**Title:** _**Meeting the Sexta Espada (THEME #1)**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T; For cursing/swearing

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; Grimmjow X Orihime; **Oneshot**; A _little_ (_very little_) Romance, _a little_ Action, & _a little_ Humor

**Quick Summary:** It is the first time of Orihime being at Hueco Mundo, not that she had any other choice, thus far she has only met two Espada- Ulquiorra and Yammi. The day that they first saw her, they decided to bring her back with them back to Las Noches. Since then, she has been held captive, but instead of waiting for Ichigo to come and get her, she's going to try to get out herself. But then, she hears things about this disobedient Espada among Aizen's group… Just, who is this Espada?

**Special Appearance (in order of appearance):** Aizen, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Gin, Grimmjow (of course) and his loyal followers.

**Started On & Completed Date:** March 30, 2009 (Start Date) & April 13, 2009

**Total Pages:** 20 (Including my comments)

**WARNING:** This oneshot will be part of a multi-oneshot in the future. This is basically part one of an oneshot. Another one will be created in the future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ulquiorra, I never asked you to bring anything- or anyone in this case, back to Las Noches… Explain yourself." Aizen said from his high chair, while looking down at their unexpected guest.

Orihime shivered involuntarily under Aizen's intense gaze.

"It's better for me to show you then to tell you about the report." Ulquiorra said in his usual manner.

Without being ordered to, he took out his eye and crushed it, seemingly to not be in any pain whatsoever, though Orihime couldn't help but gasp in shock and horror. If she was under different conditions, she probably would have found it slightly humorous with him pulling his eye out like a magic trick. But, she figured these _monsters_ had no such humor, maybe none at all, judging the look of the Espada, Ulquiorra, alone. Before she could have any further thoughts, images from earlier that day, before she was kidnapped, went through her mind- and she knew she wasn't the one thinking of these images.

"_These guys--- are spying on us?_" She thought.

Not too long after, an image of her appeared, healing Chad and having a shield up to block any further harm done to him. She looked up at Aizen's face, and she realized, that he had a smile on his face- the type of smile that indicated that he was up to no good- and she was sure it concerned her. Once the images were done, Ulquiorra explained his report, in his own words.

"The shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, will not interfere with your plans Aizen-sama. He is powerful, but not powerful enough to worry about. He can easily be taken care of if need to be… As for the woman, Orihime Inoue…"

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with her eyes opened wide at the mention of her name.

"She seems to have the ability to heal wounds of various degrees. As you saw, she can even heal something that is completely ruined, regeneration it seems." Ulquiorra explained.

Aizen puts his hand under his chin.

"I think it is more than that Ulquiorra…" He said while looking at Orihime.

Orihime looked elsewhere; she couldn't stare at those eyes for long.

"Her ability displays more than mere regeneration… Her ability allows her to reject or deny things that happened to certain objects… It's more like, she's interfering with the work of God." He said while he brings his eyes back to Ulquiorra.

"Well done Ulquiorra. You made the right decision to bring her here."

"As if I would cooperate!" She said, out loud, by mistake.

Orihime covered her mouth afterwards, before she could betray any of her other thoughts. Aizen glared at her and, she had the feeling that other eyes came down on her as well.

"I don't think you understand the situation you are in Orihime… You have no choice in this matter… You either work for me, or your friends will have an early funereal." Aizen said while he lighted his glare.

Orihime gasps and bit her bottom lip.

"Good, you understand… Now, Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra bows down slightly.

"I want you to make our guest comfortable. Bring her to a room with everything that she needs. As for the rest of you here… Nobody comes near her room, except her caretaker Ulquiorra, or unless you have permission from me. If this rule is broken, expect a severe punishment."

One of the Espada mumbled under their breath about the new rule put into place, though Orihime couldn't see who it was.

"Make sure that new rule has been spread to everyone… Now, are there any comments or questions about the new rule?" Aizen asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Good… Now, are there any questions or concerns about the report Ulquiorra gave?"

Nobody commented again, which made Aizen doubt something. Orihime noticed him looking around the room with his eyes, as if he was looking for someone in the crowd.

"Hmmm… It seems that there _is_ someone missing today… Ulquiorra, did I not make it clear when and where this meeting would be taking place?"

"Yes you did, Aizen-sama… And I did deliver your message to all those that are supposed to be here."

"Is that so? Well, then I must be mistaken about somebody missing…"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. He didn't even _have_ to look around the room to see who was missing.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra said in a low voice.

Even though he said his statement in a low voice, Orihime caught what he said.

"_Who is--- Grimmjow?_" She thought.

Whoever he is, he must have been brave enough to miss this 'meeting' as Aizen called them. Aizen didn't seem like the type of person that liked people missing his 'meetings'.

"Correct Ulquiorra… Remind me to talk to him later about this matter…" Aizen said, though by 'talk', he probably meant punish.

Ulquiorra faced Orihime.

"Let's go…" He said as he walked past her.

Orihime followed him without a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**KARAKURA TOWN**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING!" Ichigo yelled as he banged his fist onto his bed.

He had bandages around his whole torso and he was currently in his room on his bed, with Rukia and Renji sitting across from him. Renji and Rukia remained silent, and only looked at the floor in response. Ichigo tried to stand up, but he fell right back onto his bed as soon as the pain kicked in. Rukia looked at him with worry.

"Ichigo… You can't blame yourself… There was nothing you could do…" She said.

"Rukia is right… At least you're still alive…" Renji commented.

"Bullshit!" Ichigo yelled at Renji and ignored the pain.

His two friends became silent. Ichigo sighs and tried his best to calm down.

"_What_ were they anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we're not 100 percent sure, but we believe they are the--- hollows Aizen was working on…" Rukia said.

Ichigo sighs again.

"It doesn't matter… They have Orihime… And I failed to protect her…" Ichigo said in anger.

Ichigo forced himself to stand and ignored the very powerful pain that went through his chest.

"Ichigo, you must rest first. We'll find a way to get her back as soon as you regain your health." Rukia said, trying her best to reason with him.

"No. She needs to get out of there now. She can't stand there long. I don't know what those guys are up to, but it can't be good." Ichigo said as he ran out of his room.

Rukia and Renji followed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BACK IN LAS NOCHES…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom at the outfit that was given to her to wear by Ulquiorra. She hated the thing, it made her skin itchy. She sighs.

"_He told me to stay here… I wish they gave me something to do… This place is so boring…_" Orihime thought as she walked out of her bathroom.

Suddenly, she heard voices coming from outside her door. She ran toward her door and held her ear to it.

"You tell him that Aizen-sama wants to see him later for not coming to the meeting." Ulquiorra said to some other person.

"I'll be sure to tell him that, Ulquiorra. Though, are you sure you mentioned the meeting to him or to any of us? He wouldn't miss a meeting concerning information about our enemies."

"Shawlong, you know just as much as I do, that Grimmjow sometimes has a _habit_ of forgetting things. Or at least, pretends to forget about the meetings. Most of the time, Aizen-sama forgives him, but this time, I don't think he'll be forgiven so easily."

"As I said, I'll tell him… But, since this meeting was so important, why don't you tell me what it was about?"

"No. I'm sure when he sees Aizen-sama later, he will explain the details."

Orihime figured Ulquiorra walked away since she heard footsteps moving away from her door. She heard another pair of feet walking away from her door, probably the other guy, Shawlong. She turned away from her door.

"_I'm guessing that the other guy is Grimmjow's subordinate…?_" Orihime guessed.

Whoever this guy Grimmjow was, she didn't want to meet him. He didn't sound like the type of person that listened to rules very much, though she had to give him a point for being brave enough to not listen to Aizen- or he could be stupid… She sighed again and looked out her window.

"I wonder if Kurosaki-kun is heading here now…" She said in a low voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BACK IN KARAKURA TOWN…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia stopped in front of Urahara's shop. But, they didn't need to come inside, Urahara had a feeling that they were coming. He was already waiting for them outside his shop.

"I knew you would be heading here, Ichigo…"

"Then you know why I am here." Ichigo said, getting straight to the point.

Urahara nods his head, but then he looked at Ichigo with a sorrowful look.

"And I'm afraid that I can't help you…"

Ichigo looked at Urahara in shock before his face turned into anger.

"What the hell do you mean you can't help me!?" He yelled in outrage.

Urahara sighs.

"I mean, that I can't help you… At least, not right now…In order for you to get to where Aizen is at, you need basically a portal to get there… But, the portal that I have will not work right now… It takes time for it to work…"

Ichigo calmed down a bit.

"Alright… So how long will it be before it is charged up or whatever?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara looked down to hide his eyes under the shadow of his hat.

"About a month…"

"WHAT!?!" Ichigo yelled in disbelief.

"I'm afraid that will be the soonest that I will have it ready… It takes concentration and skills to get it to work properly… If I'm not careful with it, it might send you somewhere else instead. And you don't want that, do you?"

Ichigo didn't respond right away.

"So, basically you are telling me that Orihime will be stuck there with those monsters for a full month… And that you have no other way to get me to where she is located at…" Ichigo said as he turned his back away from Urahara.

Urahara didn't say anything. He opened his door.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo…" Urahara said before he entered his shop and closed the door behind him.

Renji rest a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ichigo… Soul Society will help…" He said as an encouragement.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"I hope you're right Renji…"

Rukia ran ahead of them and turned her head to look at them.

"Well, don't just stand there you two, let's move it!" She said as she ran back towards Ichigo's house.

Renji and Ichigo followed without wasting another second.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BACK IN LAS NOCHES…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya want something?" The blue-haired Espada said, getting straight to the point.

Aizen wasn't smiling, but he still held his calm posture.

"Ah… Grimmjow… Getting straight to the point… Now, let's see if you can guess why you are here."

Grimmjow remained silent.

"You don't know? Let me give you a hint then…"

Grimmjow suddenly felt his knees hit the ground. Aizen, obviously wasn't in the mood for Grimmjow's games, so he used his reiatsu to get straight to _his_ point. Grimmjow groaned in pain at first before he glared at Aizen with full of hate.

"Now, here's the problem Grimmjow… It seems that you have disobeyed me by not coming to the meeting today. A very important meeting… Care to explain why you missed it?"

Grimmjow continued to glare at Aizen in anger and remained silent. Aizen lost his calm posture somewhat. He sent another strong leak of his reiatsu at Grimmjow. Grimmjow body felt like it hit a brick wall.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite hear you… Would you please repeat yourself?" Aizen said, as a warning obviously.

Grimmjow growled low, but he responded this time, "I was busy keeping annoying insects out of _your_ castle! Obviously, I wasn't paying attention to the damn time!"

Aizen reverted back to his calm posture and lowered his reiatsu to a tolerable level. Grimmjow got back his breath and stood back up, though he still glared at Aizen with hatred.

"Well, if that was the case, you should have told me sooner… Anyway, you missed a lot of information at the meeting. So, let me tell you the details…"

Grimmjow scoffed, he hoped this detailed report wouldn't take long.

"Ulquiorra came back with his report and he done quite well. According to Ulquiorra's opinion, which I agree with, there is no need to worry about the shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo. He said that he is powerful, but not powerful enough to interfere with my plans."

"Wait! You're telling me, that this shinigami, is still alive?! What happens if he gets powerful, then what will be done about it?!"

"Simple Grimmjow, he will be taken care of if that time comes, though I highly doubt that."

Grimmjow scoffed.

"So, you're going to give him the chance to get powerful?! It's better to kill him off now!"

"Yes… It would be, but as I said, there is no point killing him if he won't be a problem. What's the point of killing something when it has absolutely nothing to do with you? Why waste energy or valuable time? Understand?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"Good… Now, also, there is the case of Orihime Inoue… A human who basically has the ability to reject or deny things that happened to certain objects… In other words, she's interfering with the work of God. To put it into simple terms, she can heal anything, no matter how permanent the damage might be." Aizen explained.

Grimmjow didn't care about this bit of the report.

"And this human, is staying here at Las Noches."

Now that caught Grimmjow by surprise.

"Ulquiorra decided right then and there to take her here. And, I agree with his decision. She will more than likely be useful for my future plans. I think she has the potential to further the powers of the Hōgyoku… Anyway, I have created a new rule concerning this guest… Nobody is allowed near her room, except Ulquiorra, unless, I state otherwise. If this rule is broken, expect a punishment. Is that clear, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow scoffed in reply.

"Good. Then you are excused."

Grimmjow turned away, and was about to leave.

"Grimmjow, it seems that I forgot to mention one little detail…"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around to face Aizen.

"What…!?"

Suddenly, Grimmjow felt extreme pain along his left arm- or at least, his arm should have been there. He realized what had happened, his arm was cut off. He couldn't help but scream and curse in pain and anger. He also cursed himself in his head that he should have saw Touzen in the room, with his hand on his weapon the whole time.

"That." Aizen said with the smile still on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BACK IN KARAKURA TOWN…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia and Renji somehow got a connection to Soul Society through a big TV. The TV was now basically taking up the space in Ichigo's already crowded room. It blocked his whole window. Ichigo sighed through his nose.

"You guys couldn't get a smaller TV or something?" Ichigo complained.

"Stop complaining. At least you'll be able to talk to Yamamoto about this whole situation…" Rukia said.

Renji turned on the TV, and Yamamoto happened to be on the other end already.

"That was fast…" Renji commented.

"Everyone up here already have an idea of what happened… It seems that Aizen's little army came a little too early. And, I'm sending some members down to be prepared just in case he sends them back early again."

"That's great and all… But, I need to go now… Orihime has been captured and-"

"No."

Ichigo stood there in shock before he regained his sense, though he was angry now.

"What the hell?! She has been kidnapped! She can't stay there! I have to get her back!"

"You don't seem to understand Kurosaki. We will need you here. If you run off to Aizen's base, and something wrong goes there, then you will not be useful at all- will you? No, I can't risk that. Don't worry about her. Whatever Aizen's reason is for taking her, I'm sure he'll bring no harm to her." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo wouldn't back down though.

"Karakura Town will be fine with the other shinigami's, Rukia, and Renji here! I can go there by myself! I don't need backup help! It'll be a quick job!"

"No! You barely survived today! You think by busting in there that you'll survive this time!? You have to be foolish to believe that! No, you are staying here, and that is my final decision!" Yamamoto said raising his voice.

Ichigo couldn't help but turn his back away from the TV; he knew he wouldn't be able to change the old man's mind.

"_I can't do anything! She's going to be stuck there for a month! And, it's all my fault!_" Ichigo thought.

As much as Ichigo wanted to leave Karakura and rescue Orihime, he had no way to get there… He would have to wait it out… And that meant that Orihime had to protect herself until then, or escape if possible. Ichigo doubted the latter would happen…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BACK IN LAS NOCHES…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep down in her heart, she had a feeling that Ichigo would come and get her… But, she also made a promise to herself, that she will try her best to protect him instead of him always protecting her…

"_No… I must get out of here myself!_" She thought with determination.

She sensed for any type of reiatsu outside her room and a little further out. Surprisingly, there were none. But, that could be due to Aizen having that new rule installed, or they could be busy- real busy she hoped. She ran towards her door and tried to open it.

"Of course the door would be locked…" Orihime muttered under her breath.

Without hesitation, she used Tsubaki to break her door. He did it without any problems.

"Anything else? You sure you won't need me later?" He asked.

Orihime simply nodded her head and he returned to the pin without any argument. Orihime stuck her head out of her room and looked down both aisles in the hall, as expected, the hall was empty. She ran out of her room and took any path; she didn't stop running until she was completely out of breath. But, unfortunately, she didn't see a door that looked liked the exit that would lead out of this frightful place. She looked around while trying to regain her breath.

"Where… is… the exit…?" She muttered under her breath in a low voice.

"And who you might be?" A voice said.

Orihime turned around in fright in horror. The Espada in front of her, she definitely didn't recognize him. He had this grin on his face, showing his very sharp teeth that looked like they belonged in a shark's mouth then a 'person'. On the top of his head, his mask probably, was shaped like one of those angel sharks, though part of it was wrapped with a bandage. With that mask on his head, it only left one of his eyes to peek, a very slit-like eye. His hollow hole was right in the middle of his chest, noticeable since he preferred to leave his jacket open, and he wore the classical baggy pants with a black sash to hold it up. Orihime remained silent, and just stared at the Esapda.

"Eh? You deaf or something? I asked you a question."

This time, the Espada moved a little closer to her and circled around her slowly, as if he was ready to pounce on her. Orihime tried to swallow her fear, she really did, but couldn't help the way this guy was- looking at her. She didn't like his look at all. And, she ended up stuttering to the man instead.

"You seem to have a stuttering habit… And quite frankly, I find it annoying." The Espada said as he took out his zanpakutō from his sheath.

Orihime saw the look of bloodlust in his eyes- this guy was going to kill her if she didn't do something! But, what can she do? All she has is her hairpins, and she rather use them for healing then fighting… No, she had no choice in the matter. Without muttering a work, a shield popped up in front of her, large enough to protect her, but probably not strong enough to block the expected damage. The Esapda, however, was caught off-guard.

"What's this thing…?"

However, his shock didn't last long, he returned to his sinister grin.

"You think this will protect you? You have got to be joking." He said as he laughed.

Without much of his effort, he hit the shield with his zanpakutō. As expected, the shield cracked, but it didn't shatter completely. His grin widened, and then he hit the shield again to break it completely, which it did. This guy was obviously toying with her. Orihime, however, decided that if she was going to die, she wasn't going to die being helpless. So, she stood there and called out Tsubaki. He immediately attacked the Espada, though the damage he did was very little, it was enough to cause the Espada to scream in pain and increased his annoyance.

"You damn bitch!" The Espada yelled as he lifted his zanpakutō to end her life.

"What the hell do you think you're doing D-Roy!?" A rather rough and pissed off voice said.

D-Roy stopped his zanpakutō midway from hitting Orihime's face, and he turned his head to face the source of that voice. Orihime, looked the same way as well, and she saw 5 Espada in total. Though only one of them really stuck out, and he looked like the leader of the group. She never saw this man before or heard of him, at least, until she heard D-Roy speak his name.

"Gr-Grimmjow…!"

Orihime eyes widened.

"_So, that is Grimmjow…? I don't like where this is going…_" She thought.

Though, she imagined Grimmjow to be more fearsome looking. Not that he wasn't fearsome in some form; his energy definitely gave the type of feeling that would freeze your blood. To match his personality, his hair was blue, and his hair was in a mess, but in a nice way. His eyes were blue as well, and blue- eyeliner (?) around his eyes to bring them out more. As D-Roy seemed to fashion, he left his jacket open as well, though his hole was in the middle of his abdomen, and he had the similar baggy pants with the black sash wrapped around it. His hollow mask was way smaller compared to D-Roy's, it covered most of his right jaw, and it basically was a jaw outside his skin. At the moment, he looked almost nonthreatening, since his hand was in his pocket, while the other arm was completely missing.

"Answer the damn question, D-Roy." Grimmjow said, his patience running thin.

"I-I was just getting rid of this annoying woman who doesn't belong in your hallway is all Grimmjow. No need to get upset or anything over this small matter." D-Roy responded quickly.

Grimmjow shift his blue eyes to Orihime, and she almost shivered under his gaze, but she managed to not do so. All she did was stare back, and hoping to herself that he wouldn't cause harm to her, or order his men to do so. Grimmjow shift his eyes back to D-Roy when he thought he had a good enough look at her.

"Let's go." Grimmjow said as he turned his back to D-Roy to walk elsewhere.

"Bu-But what about-!"

Grimmjow looked back at D-Roy with such an angry glare that D-Roy almost cowered visibly under his gaze.

"I said let's go…!" Grimmjow said, as a final warning.

D-Roy obeyed without a word, though he gave Orihime a death glare before he followed.

Orihime didn't know what to think of the man's actions… Technically, he saved her… Once she had that in mind, she became confused. Why would such a violent and impatient man save her? It didn't make any sense… Not only that, but retreating as well! She couldn't just let him save her without some kind of thanks from her… And she knew just how to thank him…

Suddenly, a bright orange glow appeared around Grimmjow's left side, where his arm should be. Without a second thought, D-Roy turned right back around to kill her.

"You ungrateful b-"

"Wait D-Roy!" Another member that had long blonde hair yelled in alarm while he grabbed D-Roy's wrist to prevent him from attacking Orihime.

Everyone there, expect Orihime, basically stood there in shock as Grimmjow's arm slowly was coming back, including Grimmjow face showed shock. Once his arm came back fully, he flexed his arm, still somewhat shocked about his arm actually being there. Well, his arm certainly _felt_ the same, so it was definitely there. And, not only did she heal Grimmjow's arm, she healed the damage she caused on D-Roy, though he certainly didn't deserved to be healed at all. Once the glow disappeared, all of the Espada brought their attention back to Orihime. Of course, she didn't feel comfortable with being the center of the attention now. The one with long blonde hair spoke first.

"What the hell are you?" He asked, though he felt slightly unsure if that was the right question to ask.

D-Roy snatched his wrist away from the guy hand before he turned his back away from Orihime. Now, Grimmjow looked at her before he somewhat glared at her and scoffed.

"You're that so called 'guest' that is staying here- aren't you?" Grimmjow asked, as if he really didn't guess already.

Orihime simply nodded her head.

"Che! If I remember right, aren't you supposed to be in your 'room'?"

Orihime looked down at the ground and tried her best to not look guilty.

"Thought so…! Return to your room, now. If I catch you in my hallway again, I'll let D-Roy do what he likes with you, no matter what Aizen said." Grimmjow said with indifference.

At that, D-Roy turned to face her again and he just grinned at her. Orihime wanted to, if she had the power, to take that arm back and forget the consequences that came with it- the guy didn't even thank her! Well, maybe she should have expected that from a violent Espada. Without making her feelings obvious, she turned around and left speed walking.

Once she was out of earshot, Grimmjow turned to his followers and said, "What was the name of that so called Espada that replaced me?"

"Luppi." Shawlong replied.

Grimmjow grinned at his subordinates.

"Why don't you guys pay him a little visit, and I'll join you guys in a few." Grimmjow said as he flashed stepped elsewhere.

Though Grimmjow wasn't there any longer, his subordinates all gasped in shock.

"Grimmjow, would let us go ahead _without_ him joining in the fun!? And on someone that replaced him to add to it…!" D-Roy said to nobody in particular.

"I was thinking the same thing… But, you heard his orders, let's go…" Shawlong said as he turned to face the group.

"And D-Roy…" Shawlong continued.

"Huh?"

"I don't think he'll really let you cause harm to that human…" Shawlong said as he ran ahead of the group, leaving D-Roy to ponder what he meant by that statement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see that, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, while he was standing behind Aizen, looking at the monitors.

"Of course I did Gin. You liked the show?"

"Aizen-sama?" Gin said, confused about his statement.

Aizen chuckled lightly.

"Don't you get it Gin? It seems that Grimmjow may have some sort of interest with Orihime… He may have threatened her, as to be expected with his character, but if he really didn't care- he would have gone on his way to take care of Luppi _first_, not _afterwards_. In fact, he should have ignored her completely and moved along on his way."

"Ah…! I get that, but, you made it sound like you had this planned all along…"

Aizen couldn't help but chuckle again at his fox-faced friend.

"Really Gin, you didn't _really_ think I would have his arm cut off over missing a meeting?"

Gin cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Actually yes, I would expect that from you…"

Aizen didn't chuckle this time.

"Well, if you don't get it… This would be the perfect plan to be able to keep Grimmjow in line if everything goes as planned."

"Wait… Are you saying you even planned on Ulquiorra kidnapping her?"

"Quite Gin… His face may be blank all of the time, but that doesn't mean he isn't easy to read."

Gin now had a headache coming.

"Aizen-sama, you are some guy…" Gin commented.

Aizen just smiled at his comment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime finally reached her room, or at least, the hallway that should lead to her room- all the halls did look the same… But, she knew she was in the correct hallway when she saw Ulquiorra standing outside her room, and the door still destroyed of course. As soon as Ulquiorra felt her presence, he turned his head to face her. But he surprised her by addressing another and not her.

"Grimmjow… What is she doing with you?"

Orihime had no idea what he was talking about, but when she turned her head to look behind her, Grimmjow was there.

"_Was he following me this whole time!?_" Orihime thought in shock.

Grimmjow just grinned at Ulquiorra.

"Well Ulquiorra, shouldn't she be under your supervision? If you had been watching her, you would have known she left way before I found her, don't ya think?"

Ulquiorra decided to ignore him from there, though he did frown a little, but Grimmjow saw the look before he reverted back to his usual face expression.

"You… Return back inside your room… And this time, if you try to escape, I will let Aizen-sama know and let you be punished as severely as possible." Ulquiorra said to the human girl.

Orihime looked down at the floor before she walked back inside her room. Ulquiorra returned his eyes to Grimmjow.

"And you, Grimmjow… You already know what the rule is concerning her room I assume?"

Grimmjow grin faded.

"Good… Then I'm sure you'll heed the rule."

He then noticed Grimmjow's fully restored arm.

"I don't remember Aizen-sama giving you permission to receive your rank back."

"Neither did he say that I couldn't on my own… Besides, the woman healed my arm with her own free will. So, it ain't my fault that she regained my rank at the same time." His grin returned.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything to that. He turned away from Grimmjow and walked off to do his duties, one of them to replace her door. Once he was gone, Grimmjow glanced at Orihime's doorway for a few seconds before he turned and went off to take care of some things- Luppi in this case. He couldn't wait to punch a hole in that annoying guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Some low ranked Espada came by her room to fix her door, which only took them a few minutes. Once that was done, Orihime became bored- again… She sighed out loud. She almost escaped, at least, she thought she was close to escaping. If only she didn't bump into that creepy guy, D-Roy, she probably would be long gone by now… Or, maybe not… Maybe somebody, probably Aizen, knew she was trying to escape and he sent D-Roy to stop her- Grimmjow just happened to stop him… She shook her head a little. But, it didn't sound right... If Aizen sent D-Roy to intercept her, why would Grimmjow interfere? Maybe D-Roy wasn't the type of person that would listen to his higher authorities- like Grimmjow doesn't seem to listen to Aizen's every command... She shook her head again. All she did was give herself a small headache and made herself more confused than ever. She decided that Grimmjow only 'saved' her because he didn't want one of his subordinates killing something so _weak_, and, apparently, Aizen's 'guest'. Although her conclusion sounded so wrong, it felt like the truth to her heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow looked at the damage around the _former_ sexta Espada room, now stained with blood practically everywhere on the white walls and floors. Grimmjow grinned slightly at his subordinates. Luppi put up a fight, of course, but he still lost in the end- with Grimmjow doing the final blow. His 'assistants' were all hurt, pretty badly, and he had a few gashes here and there himself, but they all survived the small battle that took place.

"Ya'll aren't hurt that _badly_ that you need to be healed right?" Grimmjow asked with no real concern in his question- more likely a statement to demean them.

None of them answered the question, not even D-Roy.

"Good… Now, I didn't quite explain Aizen's meeting to any of you yet… Due to dumbass D-Roy goofing off…" Grimmjow said as he glared at D-Roy, and he flexed his left arm at the same time.

Almost everybody paid no heed to his movement- except Shawlong. Shawlong knew how Grimmjow can be like, and he practically knew the Espada like a 'brother'. He knew what his personality was like, and how he acts- including his gestures. But, that one movement he did, didn't add up to his usual habits- though Grimmjow called them something else. Shawlong kept his thoughts to himself.

"According to Asshole-sama, Ulquiorra came back with a 'successful' report about the enemy." Grimmjow continued, and he flexed his left arm again- and again, almost everybody paid no heed to it.

D-Roy couldn't help but groan in frustration.

"You mean they had all of the fun and killed them? They are so greedy…" The one with long blonde hair, Ilort, commented.

Grimmjow scoffed and anger clearly was shown on his face.

"No! That is the point of why I am bringing this up! That emo prick didn't do his job of killing the enemy!" He yelled in anger- and he flexed his left arm again.

The biggest of them all, in size, Edorad, scoffed in disappointment.

"Not even Yammi did the job on his own? What the hell were they thinking?" Edorad commented.

"Obviously, Ulquiorra didn't think they were trouble enough to kill on the spot. Che! The fucking idiot!" Grimmjow scoffed with obvious irritation as he flexed his left arm again.

Shawlong decided to speak his own opinion.

"I have a feeling that I know where this is going… In fact, I'm sure the rest of us do… I think it was idiotic of them to let the enemy live. He may not be a threat now, but, if he decides to become stronger, he'll be a nuisance later… Not only that, did Aizen really think that this shinigami will just sit still and leave his friend here to die?"

Grimmjow didn't flex his left arm that time. In fact, he reacted a little differently than Shawlong expected. He basically flinched in shock, or maybe shuttered at the mention of the shinigami's friend, the woman Orihime Inoue. Though it was hardly noticeable to the others, Shawlong picked it up. He now knew that something was definitely wrong with his king. But, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself on that matter for later. Grimmjow, of course, grinned to hide his true feelings in the matter, if he had any...

"Maybe this shinigami is a hypocrite. He doesn't really give a shit about anyone; he just does it for his own pride. Just to 'protect' something." Grimmjow stated as he went back into the habit of flexing his left arm.

Ilfort nodded his head in agreement and said, "Otherwise wouldn't he be here already? Maybe not in this castle yet, but he would be in Hueco Mundo at least."

Everyone else pretty much agreed to his thoughts, though Shawlong was careful to not give away his own thoughts of the matter.

"When should we leave?" Shawlong asked.

Grimmjow grinned.

"As soon as possible." He responded, though he looked at his clothes and scoffed.

Everyone understood that the conversation was over and they all left the room, except Shawlong and Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't pay any attention to him at first, but when he realized that he wasn't leaving until some matter was settled, he brought his attention to him.

"What is it that you want Shawlong?"

Shawlong listened carefully outside the room, to make sure that the others were far from the room. When he thought they were far enough, he looked at Grimmjow without showing any emotion that would give away his thoughts.

"Is something bothering you, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked at Shawlong in shock, but it quickly turned into his usual frown.

"What the fuck are you talking about Shawlong?"

Shawlong sighed through his nose before he responded.

"You kept flexing your left arm the whole time…"

Grimmjow scowled. He, truthfully, wasn't aware of his new 'habit'.

"And? What does that mean? I'm just flexing my arm in anticipation for this fight. Plus, it feels weird to have your arm gone and then back again not to long after."

Shawlong knew better than that to believe him. He was just covering himself now. Shawlong decided to take his words further.

"Yes… Those could be true… But, are you sure it isn't because you don't somehow feel indebted to the woman that healed your arm?"

Shawlong knew he was stepping on a _very_ thin line or maybe he even crossed that line already. Grimmjow growled at him, but he made no move to take out his zanpakutō.

"You're stepping out of your place Shawlong! Don't get your own beliefs mixed up with me! Just because it would be something that you would do, it doesn't mean that I will do the same! I don't owe shit to anybody!" He responded in anger.

Shawlong decided to not push his luck any further.

"My mistake Grimmjow… I was just stating my thoughts…" He said as he bowed his head slightly in apology.

"Next time, keep your fucking thoughts to yourself!" Grimmjow responded as he turned to leave the room, ending the discussion himself.

Shawlong just stared at the door. Maybe the others didn't see the small changes slowly happening to their king, but sooner or later, it would be noticeable to even them. In fact, he had a feeling that something wasn't right about the whole thing with their new guest being here and all. The guest being saved from D-Roy by Grimmjow, which D-Roy was sent back to the area by Aizen's orders. And her healing Grimmjow's arm when it was cut off only moments before… No, the events were too convenient to Shawlong. Too, organized… Something was going on, and he didn't like that it would affect his king in such a matter.

"What would you do Grimmjow if you knew that this was all some plan Aizen set up for you…? Would you be able to stop yourself on time, or is it too late…?" Shawlong said softly under his breath.

Shawlong knew that he only had a theory and could do nothing if it was indeed some plan set up by Aizen. All he could do was follow his king orders, and hopefully, make sure that nothing happened to him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Some of you might be confused with the 'to be continued…' comment… Well, the reason why I ended it there is because the title of this oneshot is 'Meeting the Sexta Espada.' That's it; it should be just about meeting Grimmjow, basically introductions concerning him. And of course, how the two met in other words… There will be a second part to this oneshot, just a different title for it…

Now, another thing that some of you might find strange is- what is up with D-Roy assaulting Orihime- and Orihime being brave to some degree? Well, for one thing, I am _**VERY SICK**_ and tired of Loly and Menoly bothering Orihime. I mean, I hate them as much as the next guy, but I REALLY thought it was more than enough. I just couldn't let them be the only ones that would hurt Orihime. If D-Roy was alive in the series, I somehow have the feeling that he would assault Orihime in the same manner. At least, it seems that way based on his brief character traits that were shared… And, since I was planning to put D-Roy into the fanfiction, I figured, why not add the rest as well? Besides, I haven't really read any fanfiction with Grimmjow's whole gang there, at least, a GxO type of story. To me, there are SO many possibilities. Such as, how would his followers react to his new emotions? Will they approve or disapprove of his actions or his personality change? See? There are a lot of things to think about when they are added to the equation. I know that their personalities weren't displayed much in the manga or anime series, but, this is why it is a fanfiction- to explore and add my own thoughts! I hope I did each of their personalities justice- I think I did. And, if you couldn't tell, my favorite out of Grimmjow's group would be Shawlong. To me, he is the wisest (not counting Grimmjow) out of the rest. And, he has this calm posture around him to add to it. Due to his character, this is the reason why I let him be the one noticing Grimmjow's changing (slowly) personality. I can actually see him doing those things.

As for Orihime being brave, eh, I kind of got tired of her character only displaying kindness. Now, don't get me wrong, I think I kept most of her personality there still, with her healing Grimmjow and D-Roy at the end and all. I just gave her a small nudge is all- nothing to jump down my throat at (at least I think so).

As a added bonus, I even threw in short parts for Ichigo and co. Aren't I nice? Don't count on him being in the next oneshot much though, at least, I think so…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this part of the oneshot and be back for the second part. I know Grimmjow's thoughts were left out for the moment, but I might bring them out in the next oneshot… So, don't worry there. And, of course, there will be more interaction between the two then this brief encounter I made. The next oneshot doesn't have a title yet, but, it'll be full of stuff going on! Be prepared for the next one and thanks for reading!


End file.
